


[授权翻译]我不可掌控亦不欣赏之物/Things I Cannot Control and Do Not Admire

by kiy900



Series: 物语 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Between Seasons, Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Stolen WildStorm villain, Touch-Starved, butchered weegie accent, honey pot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 从狂野风暴那借来的反派, 凶残的苏格兰口音, 季与季之间, 慢热挠心, 慰藉, 桃色陷阱, 碰触饥渴症
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: A translation of Things I Cannot Control and Do Not Admire by n_a_feathers.在奇点事件之后，巴里放弃了自己的家人和朋友。当他没能出现在无赖帮的劫案现场，莱决定必须要采取一些措施。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things I Cannot Control and Do Not Admire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167414) by [n_a_feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_a_feathers/pseuds/n_a_feathers). 



> Many thanks to n_a_feathers for sharing this wonderful coldflash fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! The relationship between Len and Barry and their interactions here often have me curled up and rolled in the bed while reading. I hope all of you could enjoy this as much as I do.  
> 非常感谢n_a_feathers与我们分享这篇美妙的冷闪文，并允许我翻译成中文！本文中莱和巴里的关系以及互动经常让我萌得不要不要的。希望大家能和我一样喜爱并享受其中。
> 
> PDF、epub、mobi带插图版本电子书下载地址： [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BzVJ1SxFje35ZDY5OVBDallyakE) 或 [百度网盘](https://pan.baidu.com/s/13WN6fow5JDAgN1nn5iEoBg)。
> 
> 译者偏好全中文，放出译名表以供参照或替换。  
> Barry Allen = 巴里·艾伦；Leonard Snart = 莱纳德·斯纳特（Len/莱，Lenny/莱尼）；  
> The Flash & Captain Cold = 闪电侠&寒冷队长 ；  
> Joe West = 乔·韦斯特 ；Henry Allen = 亨利·艾伦 ；Iris West = 艾瑞斯·韦斯特 ；  
> Cisco Ramon = 西斯科·雷蒙 ；Caitlin Snow = 凯特琳·斯诺 ；  
> Lisa Snart (Golden Glider) = 丽莎·斯纳特（金色滑翔者）；Mick Rory (Heatwave) = 米克·罗伊（热浪）；  
> Hartley Rathaway(Pied Piper) = 哈特利·拉瑟威（魔笛手）；Axel Walker(Trickster) = 阿克塞尔·沃克（魔术师）；  
> Mark Mardon(Weather Wizard) = 马克·马登（天气巫师）；Evan McCulloch(Mirror Master) = 埃文·麦卡洛克（镜像大师）

莱纳德•斯纳特恰好站在空旷仓库的门内侧边缘，无声的警惕在他血管中搏动。冷冻枪在他手中，手指扣在扳机上。与仓库的寂静相比，枪械的鸣动在他耳中响亮。唯一的其他噪音，是米克和丽莎两个人在他身后忙碌时厚重的靴子磨砺地板还有高跟鞋咯噔的声音。他们正把沉重的金条从工业保险柜搬到行李袋内，而他在望风。他的视线从门口闪到手表上。

127秒。

“莱尼，我们差不多准备好把这些搬出去了。过来帮忙！”

没有 **他** 的踪迹。没有闪电的轨迹在城市中穿梭越过机场奔向他们。莱的目光飞向自己妹妹然后重新回到表上。“还没到时候。”

“斯纳特。”这次是米克粗声粗气坚持。

“我说了，还没到时候。”

“莱尼，我知道你在等什么，但他明显是不会来了。”丽莎拉上最后一个行李袋的拉链，开始走向他，“我们得赶在条子知道出了什么事之前动身。”

“他会到的，小妹。”他转向自己的两位犯罪同伙得意一笑，“有点信心。”

丽莎和米克两个对此显然不为所动，但他们同样也习惯了莱的怪癖，仅仅是用无奈又恼火的眼神回望他。

刚好在一周前，莱听到风声说有一批金条要在运往其他地方之前秘密存放在中城机场区。时间区间短意味着他没法如愿详细规划盗窃行动，但他用贿赂套出了仓库的具体地点——是中城机场侧面的其中一个仓库——无赖帮专属的三把枪很快就用火力压制了派来看守金条的保安。

那些保安现在都绑好关在仓库的小办公室里，尽管他们遇上的是无赖帮但顶多也就是磕磕碰碰了几下。这都是因为寒冷队长和闪电侠的约定。一年之前三人组或许是会避免不必要的关注，但对于妨碍他们的人，他们绝对不会犹豫下杀手。中城出现闪电侠出乎意料。现在要得到他想要的东西，莱就必须按照规则行事。他发觉这新的协议改变了节奏令他大感刺激。

“说到底你为什么还想要他出现？”丽莎问他，“别说抢大钱了，扯上闪电侠半数时候你不去蹲大牢都已经是走运。想想要是他不在，我们该有多爽啊？”

“但是轻松行动轻松赚钱又有什么乐趣可言？”莱反问，“我已经在这一行干了很久，小妹，比你还要久得多，而且我 **非常** 厉害。我有的是钱，我要的是挑战，是竞技的刺激。自从他出现，我们就不得不计划得更加周全，不得不变得更加出色。他让一切都变得更有意思。你也不能否认闪电侠和他的同伴”——他意有所指地瞥了丽莎一眼——“参与的时候更好玩吧？”

“你可能是有点道理。”她带着神秘莫测的得意笑容微微一低头说道。这个做作的习惯是她后来养成的，那时候他们的父亲终于遭到揭发入狱。但那表情没有维持太久，很快她就再次冲着他皱起眉。“但是莱尼，都已经差不多五分钟了。面对现实吧，他不会来了。”

“是284秒，而且他会来的。”莱坚持道。

“你妹妹说得对，斯纳特，我们是时候走人了。”米克心不在焉地往他们的方向瞄了一眼，支持丽莎。

“他会来的。”

“再说了，他又怎么会知道我们在这里？”丽莎继续说，“你的计划完美顺利，一如既往。”他装模作样鞠了一躬，丽莎看到他的表演仅仅是翻了个白眼。“那些保安根本没时间——”她顿住思考了一秒钟接着爆炸了，“你让他们发出信号了！你暗中破坏我们的行动！这就是为什么你这么肯定他会来！”

莱和丽莎斗嘴的时候米克的注意力正在仓库里乱转，但接着他就对自己的犯罪同伙破口大骂，气得冒烟。“你什么！？”看到莱没有立刻否认丽莎的指控，一只粗壮的拳头抓起了莱的大衣另一只往后一拉，准备好一拳揍上那张脸。

莱感觉到恐惧感重重地在胃里一沉，准备好迎接冲击。无可否认，这不是他们俩第一次肢体冲突。米克暴怒起来就很死脑筋，莱只庆幸多数时间里他都能想到办法不成为那股怒火的目标。他能用双手数出自己没有那么幸运的时候，也有胆量承认差不多半数都是自己活该。这次大概就是其中之一。

但米克的拳头还没来得及向前，丽莎就迅速伸手抓住了他的手臂。

“米克！冷静！现在不是时候也不该在这地方。如果闪电侠知道我们在这里，我们就真的必须赶紧闪人了。”米克一边慢慢放下手她一边抚顺他的手臂安慰，他脸上的怒容一刻也不曾消失，而她的声音语调变得更加平稳冷静，正如一般人面对困兽时的一样。“这是我们自费里斯机场之后第一次作案。”她尖锐地瞥了莱一眼，“可能你觉得他还欠你一条命，莱尼，但我向你保证如果他抓到我们三个，他会嗖地一声把我们直接丢进监狱。况且谁也不能保证我们放走的超能人会来还债。我们还不能冒上所有人都被抓的风险。”

米克松开拳头一把推开莱，恼火地双手向天一抛。莱尽可能隐藏自己悄悄松了口气，尽管躲过了即时的暴力威胁肾上腺素依然在他身体里流动，心跳声在他耳中雷响。米克慎重地走开几步接着转过身瞪着他，仅仅是冷静了几分。“我们开始的时候计划是要干掉闪电侠。你这是有毛病，斯纳特。你还说 **我** 痴迷！哈！我加入可不是为了这个。”一根粗壮的手指捅向他的方向，“抢钱永远排在第一。振作起来要不我就退出。再也不回来。”

“我们可以远走高飞之后再来讨论那个。”丽莎劝道，身体插进他们两个人中间。各种情绪此刻在莱心里翻滚，而他为自己勇敢的妹妹感到无比自豪。他们的父亲试图压垮她，但没有任何“课程”能够打压她的灵魂，令她儒弱。

米克站住狠狠死盯着他一会儿，接着终于厌恶地哼哼一声转身走开。危机解除，丽莎的全部心力转而回到和莱讲道理上。“莱尼。我们必须把金条搬上面包车了。立刻。”

莱灰心地看着门口。如果闪电侠在城里——莱知道他在，他一直留意着男孩的动向——那么他现在就应该到了。他平时从完美行动中获得的愉悦马上消失无踪。他们或许是快要得手了，但在莱眼里，这是场彻头彻尾的失败。下决定轻而易举。“别管了。”

“什么？莱尼？”丽莎的目光从莱身上落到地面装满金条的行李袋接着又回来，“几百万就这么坐在那里等我们拿啊！”

“我没心情了。”他一边说着扬长而去。

***

当晚稍后，莱坐在圣人与罪人的吧台上细饮一支啤酒。等他们回到共用的安全屋碰头，米克立刻就兑现了之前的威吓，一块难看的紫色淤青高高绽在他的脸颊上。他逃跑到酒吧躲避丽莎和米克两个人翻腾的怒火。金条本来可以维持他们一会儿，比起平时的战利品能让他们玩乐更久，但没有莱的帮助而且警察和闪电侠的威胁随时来临，丽莎和米克做出了更安全的决定，只拿了几根金条塞进衣兜就逃出了仓库。

尽管丽莎通常都能好好应付莱的个性，但这个举动的自私心——全然不管妹妹还有最接近是自己挚友的人——显然有点太接近要害，勾起了他们很早以前的记忆。要是他肯对自己坦白的话，这不是他第一次大步离开她，也可能不会是最后一次。过去每次关乎到妹妹，他总是会为了最好的理由作出最糟糕的决定。他执着和一丝不苟的天性对所选择的职业而言是个长处，但却时常让他事与愿违，令他看不到本该是第一要务的事情直到已经太晚。

米克和丽莎最终会冷静下来的，他不出现在周围的话会更快一些。与此同时他还有别的地方可以逗留。要是不能呆在他们其他许许多多的安全屋里，那就在他留着想独处时用的公寓。一旦妹妹发完脾气，她就会安抚好米克的；每当好友心情不佳，她都有独门秘法对付并且开导他。这么多年来他们三个或许是有争吵得不可开交的时候，但或早或晚都会牵引回彼此身边。

莱又喝了口啤酒然后转身，观察酒吧里的客人。除了来接单的酒保，所有人都和他保持距离。这里的人都熟知他；他甚至不是屋里唯一一个警察想抓进大牢里的家伙。圣人与罪人是罪犯的酒吧。在条子眼里它就是个禁地，因此各式各样的人都聚集在这里。

他的脸颊在刺痛，自尊心也是，但没有那么疼。不过他胃里有相当一股内疚感在翻滚，难以平息。他狠狠喝了一大口啤酒想浇灭那股情绪，发现似乎没什么用之后考虑起要不要升级成更猛一点的东西。

就在他正心理斗争伏特加和琴酒哪个更好时，身后的门开了，全场安静下来。那么说是个没来过的人了。他听到踌躇的脚步声接近吧台——要在陌生人进门后依然滞留的寂静中听出来并不难——还有几步的时候停了下来，仿佛新客人在看到这家特别酒吧的内部后马上后悔自己决定走进来。

但脚步最终还是继续，所以这个人必定是鼓起了勇气。他直接走向吧台，坐在莱身边的吧凳上挥手叫酒保上饮料。莱用余光看到对方的手势。

等他好好瞥了侧面一眼，他并不太奇怪自己看到闪电侠坐在身边，随意地穿着紧身牛仔裤和套了毛衣的衬衫。这小子特别惹人注目。

巴里的视线没有从吧台后面排列的各色酒瓶上移开，开始了说话。“你要知道，今晚发生了一件超级奇怪的事情。有人闯进了机场的一个仓库，绑起了保安。对那些小偷来讲这简直是次易如反掌的行动，但不知道为什么那些金子——而且是很多，都装好在袋子里——却留在了那里。你该不会正好知道些什么吧？”

他的语气有一丝顽皮，莱没心情纵容他。

“巴里，你想干什么？”他的话语间没有一丝寒冷队长的特色。

巴里看着他，显然是吃惊他没有奉陪。“呃……我只是觉得这好奇怪。我是说，那些保安说是你们干的，但你们没有真的拿走什么东西，所以……”他任由句子悬而未决。

莱气势汹汹地质问他：“你跑到哪里去了？”

“哇哇！”巴里举起双手佯装防御，“你干嘛生气？我以为我不来烦你一次你会开心呢。”

莱纳德转回去看自己的啤酒，握紧酒瓶的指节发白。

“我们有约定，巴里，你让游戏好玩我就不杀任何人。如果你不准备按规则来，那我又为何要？”他顿住一秒让那句话沉淀，“不管你是出了什么事，赶紧在我不得不伤害任何人之前给我醒过来。”他怒声把话说完。

两个人继续坐了几分钟，没有说一个字。酒保过来送上巴里的啤酒但没有停留，很快就与莱和巴里拉开距离。莱每隔一会儿就定时举瓶子喝一口，巴里则是双手握住瓶子低头盯着看。他开始拨弄上面的标签。

“我还以为我们的约定是假如我完全不管你，你就不会杀任何人？”

莱无视这个问题，但他再度开口时声音里已经没有了争吵的意思。“巴里，你来这里到底是想干什么？”

从谈话开始就挂在巴里脸上的那个友好微弱的笑容出现了一丝裂痕。“我就是有点寂寞了，觉得没准你会想聊聊天。”他的语气充满熟练的嘲讽，但里面藏有几分真实。

那激起了莱的兴趣。他整个人转过来直视巴里的双眼。“你星际实验室里的那帮小朋友呢？”

一系列情绪闪过巴里的脸接着他的表情强硬起来。“那和你没关系。”

“假如那影响到了我们的…… **职业协议** 的话，就有关系。”

巴里在吧凳上尽他可能往后颓丧地一坐，手掌揉着眼睛叹息一声。这就好像他的假面突然粉碎了，而莱正看着对方笨拙地捡起碎片重新拼凑在一起。巴里终于开始说话时真实的情绪依然从裂缝中渗透而出。“我一定是疯了才会考虑这种事……但我已经几个月没有和别人好好说过话了。”他转过来看向侧面的莱，双手重新撕扯啤酒上的标签，“黑洞打开的时候你在中城里吗？”

“我在。大吃了一惊。我听说市长想颁给你一条闪亮亮的钥匙表彰你关上黑洞。我真好奇你拿去当铺的话能换几个钱。大概连那瓶啤酒都买不起。我可不认为超级英雄事迹能赚很多。我要是你，我就会要点更值钱的东西。”莱的脸上隐约出现平常的那个坏笑，巴里笑哼一声。

“我要是你，我就会请我吃点辣鸡翅。”

“别得寸进尺了小子。那么，回到那个黑洞上面……”

“啊对。你大概在新闻上看到了点消息，但是他们什么都不清楚。他们一直说我是个英雄，说我拯救了这座城市，但我没有。一开始会出这种事全是我的错。我太蠢了……如果那时候我真的按照计划做，没准结果会更好。至少，不会有人记得我干了什么。”巴里似乎再次蜷缩起来，双手捂着脸，“可现在……他们全都怪我。我就是知道。而且他们绝对有资格。我也怪我自己。都是我的错。”

“小子，我完全不知道你在说什么。给点上下文。”

“好吧，好吧。嗯，所以……”接下来巴里开始了说话。一大堆话，从他母亲的死开始并用中城上空的奇点结束，整个过程里他的手都动个不停，紧张不安地向某些不存在的东西伸出手想去把玩，接着又缩回自己的胸膛。莱聚精会神地倾听，牢记下所有信息；他肯定其中一些未来一定会派得上用场。这是个难以让人相信的奇幻故事，但莱见过和闪电赛跑的男人，见过手掌心能酝酿风暴的男人还有能瞬移到视野内任何地方的女人。世界在一年之内变得奇怪许多，而他的适应能力特别强。

“凯特琳一句话也没说就去了水星实验室，西斯科在中城警局里但我没怎么见过他。我的‘没怎么见过他’是说我确保自己见不到他。我基本上住在星际实验室里，因为，嗯，显然那里现在是我的了。”

“艾瑞斯是我在这个世界上最好的朋友但我却受不了见到她。是我害死艾迪，而我心里有很可怕的一小部分居然高兴——恶，那样说真的是太可怕了——因为这下吉迪恩的报纸就会成真了。我想，也许我能找办法回去改变，救他回来，救罗尼回来，可那样的话岂不是会改变未来？博士，威——”他颤抖着吸了口气，“逆闪电说改变过去只会发生更糟糕的事？我最后一次尝试的时候，确实算是。”

“我知道我这样太自私。我不该那样想的，我应该当个英雄。奥利就会，罗尼和艾迪就会。但我做不到。我恨自己做不到。”他陷入了一会儿沉默，似乎迷失在自己的思绪中。终于，他疲倦地重重叹了口气说完。“所以我就远离他们所有人。但那样挺寂寞的。”

莱还是觉得自己好像缺失了许多完成拼图的碎片（吉迪恩的报纸？发生更糟糕的事？）但他已经明白得够多。巴里的负罪感无所遁形。那股负罪感令他完全切断了和家人朋友的联系。

他回想起他刚得知闪电侠身份的时候。在小树林里短暂讨论过后，他花了几个星期悄悄尾随男孩，找出对方所有能够了解的情报。知彼知己什么的。巴里几乎从来都不孤单。在中城警局里他好像总是有一名朋友或家人过来看他，莱惊讶他居然还能完成任何工作。在星际实验室里西斯科、那个姓斯诺的女人还有轮椅男围着他，等他回家那也是回到他养父的家。莱想到自己的生活。在他观察巴里的那几个星期里他大概顶多只说了几个词，而且对象全是服务业的陌生人。对他来说几个月没有妹妹的消息稀松平常，而且米克似乎也时不时在他的生活里进进出出。他们的人生如此截然不同。

当然，莱很小的时候就已经学会了要冷酷，要对其他人封闭自己让心肠变硬。感情害他挨打所以他学会了克制。巴里的毫无保留真心令他吃惊。在他接触的那些人里这并不常见。巴里的情感太强烈，他的一颗心坦率地表露在外并不断寻求肢体上的肯定。

莱也许不能明白这小鬼现在生活中所发生的一切，但是手上的拼图碎片很快就拼凑了起来。这小子渴望和别人互动，甚至可能是别人的喜欢。天上出现黑洞是三个月前的事情，巴里说他从那时起就孤立自己。

莱决定回到从劫案开始就一直困扰他的真正问题。“就算你现在是一个人行动，那也不能解释你今晚为什么不出现。我知道保安触发了无声警报，我知道不管你身在城市中的哪里，接到呼叫之后不到1.5分钟就能到仓库。所以你为什么没有来？”

“因为我知道我可以信任你不伤害任何人。而且我……我就是……我已经受不了出动了。”小鬼眼睛里的灰暗似乎变得更加浓重，他的双手不断四处游走——他迅速向下一瞄确认到对方的脚也在不停动弹——就像正在戒毒的瘾君子一样焦躁。“没有人一直在我耳边说话太寂寞了。我都没有意识到我有多想念那声音。我知道这样做是为了大家好；我保护所有人的安全，不让他们受伤。”他阴郁地笑哼一声，“或者说是生活在这个满是超级恶棍的城市里尽可能不受伤。但有些夜晚要独自行动太困难了。我是说，你懂的对吧？就算是你也有热浪和金色滑翔者守住你的后背。”

“也不总是。”他指了指青掉的脸颊，转过那一边面向光让巴里看得清楚一些。

“天啊，”他皱着脸说，“至少这几天你看起来会很酷。出了什么事？”

莱端详了巴里好一会儿，对方在他面前坐立不安，抚摸着吧台上的螺旋木纹。“是你，我估计。”

小鬼身体僵住，脸上的情绪在惊讶、迷惑到尴尬间千变万化。逗弄他真是特别好玩。巴里再次捡起自己的啤酒，小小吸了一口藏起自己的脸，于是莱继续说话。“丽莎和米克不是很高兴我半路上就抛下行动不干了。米克比较有点……喜欢表达自己的不高兴，不过我敢肯定丽莎到时候一定会找到办法让我吃苦。但你也别太担心，还没等你反应过来我们就会重新聚在一起让你日子难过。”

“经常有这种事吗？你们吵架？”

“不算少见。”

“那么，你寂寞的时候都干什么？”

“妓女。”

巴里一口喷掉刚刚喝进的啤酒，超级慌张内疚地看向酒保，而酒保还在非常故意地完全无视他们两个。看到自己不会陷入什么麻烦，巴里伸手去拿几张餐巾纸开始收拾自己的烂摊子。莱放任自己看着小鬼头的反应轻轻发笑。

“但那不是……我是说……嗯……”

莱决定可怜对方把他从不必要的尴尬中解救出来。“只不过是在我的行业里，不把那种事搞复杂更好。我不需要别的东西让我分神。我得到我需要的，女人也有相应的补偿。这是种双赢。”

“噢，我只是……我还没遇到过任何用……呃，你懂……的人。”

“你的纯洁令人震惊，小子，你应该已经在中城警局见过相当多娼妓了吧？”

“也没有。我的意思是，我不经常被叫去处理那种案子，而且在警局的时候我绝大部分时间都在自己的实验室里。”巴里沉默了一会儿思考接着凑向莱，“有用吗？”莱能推断出他真正的问题是：这能帮我不再孤单寂寞吗？

莱仔细观察面前的年轻人。巴里正在寻求些什么取代亲朋好友留下的空虚。他需要的是陪伴，是温暖，不是陌生人公事公办的碰触。不，推荐这小子到外面在街角摸索找位朋友不是这个问题的解决办法。但这必须采取什么措施。莱知道如果没有闪电侠挑战他，他很快就不能从行动中得到满足。现在他知道能够做到什么了，回归到以前简单粗暴出手就走的抢劫根本不可能。假如巴里现在的困境意味着他不能够完成闪电侠的使命，那么就必须要采取措施解决。

但要如何治好巴里•艾伦？调解他和他朋友之间的关系？就算他能够说服巴里尝试解决，其他人也决不会信任他。如果他们在和好之后发现莱牵涉其中，他们会说服巴里立刻把他关起来。

得不到莱的回答，巴里继续陷入思绪当中，一只手扒过自己的头发弄得乱七八糟。“因为我觉得我绝对不……你懂。那太奇怪了。我现在需要的类似妓女，不过更像是有偿的朋友？只是一个可以呆在身边的人，你明白？可以聊天，拥抱，那种事情。有这种东西吗？”他抬起头看着莱，仿佛对方是这个课题的专家，仿佛他刚刚问的问题一点也不荒唐。

莱看着对方的眼睛，与此同时各种想法在他脑里缓缓爬过。一个主意突然在内心深处一闪，不算是完美甚至也不细致。不，差得远了。但假如有用，没准莱可以得到他要的东西。

那么就来测试一下。

“哪怕是你，花钱买朋友也有点太可悲了。”他一边说一边伸出手握住巴里的上臂，莱在监视时经常看到韦斯特警探这样对养子表达喜爱之情。巴里在他碰触之下紧张了一微秒但接着整个身子都靠了过去。莱在心里拍了拍自己的背叫好。

就在巴里坐着思考并受到莱的碰触蛊惑时，他的双手终于第一次静止不动。莱不打算错过自己的机会。他慢慢放开手接着把手掌平放在吧台上，开始一寸寸接近巴里的手。随着他们之间的距离逐渐缩小，酒吧似乎越发安静。巴里居然还什么都没觉察，莱觉得这简直是个谜。终于，在分隔他们的距离只剩下一厘米时，莱伸出一根小指头和巴里的勾在一起。

魔咒解除，巴里仿佛烫到了一样立刻猛地抽回手。“你在干什么？”

“我在解决这个问题。”

“怎么解决？色诱我吗？我没兴趣。”

“我也没有。但你显然需要人类接触，而我又需要一个能准时到场、精神集中并旗鼓相当的对手。如果稍微牵一下小手能替我达成目标，那我愿意牺牲小我。”

“你疯了。”不可置信染上巴里的声音。

“而你渴求碰触还抑郁。我们是天造地设的一对。”

巴里笑哼一声，但莱注意到他没有说一个字否认诊断。

“在我听来你似乎想念你的朋友。而正义楷模如你，尽管他们很可能和你一样痛苦，短时间内你都不会去解决这个不知道什么事情，因为你觉得你在做‘正确的事’。如果我说错了那么就麻烦你纠正一下，但我想对于两个站在对立面的人来讲，我们相处得还算不错。就像我说的，你需要陪伴而我需要有人让我全力以赴。你觉得呢？”

这一刻在他们之间拖延。要不是莱看人看得很准，他一定会感到紧张。他知道结果会是什么，他只需要等巴里得出相同的结论。终于男孩说话了。

“我不要在破烂酒吧里和你牵手。这真的是太诡异了。”

莱打量了他一会儿。“楔石城，坎贝尔路和24街交界角落里的那栋公寓楼。顶层512室。明天晚上7点过后到那里。”

说完这句话，他把几张票子放在吧台上就离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 高中毕业之后我就没写过任何东西（而这是好长好长一段时间），同人小说更是从来都没有写过，但是这个点子在第二季开播之前就已经出现在我心里，从那时起我就一直在思来想去。我已经东一点西一点为未来的几章写了些碎片，对故事走向也有了些模糊的概念。
> 
> 标题来自约瑟夫·海勒的《出事了》。“我心里出了些事，我既不可掌控亦不欣赏。”


	2. 第二章

他有点迟。唔，迟了35分钟，但对他来讲这基本上就是准时了。要是巴里肯对自己说实话，整个事态都让他慌张失措。他知道这可能眨眼间就变成灾难，不过又是一个准备让他自食恶果的计划罢了。说真的，这就是他普通的一天，所以有本事就告他脚步拖拉啊。

巴里仰起头，把面前这栋五层楼高的砖瓦建筑收进眼里。这就是斯纳特住的地方——前提是他给了巴里自己的真实地址并且不准备耍什么阴谋诡计。尽管这栋楼和楔石城里绝大部分建筑一样肯定有过更风光的样子，却不完全破烂得如同他来之前所想像的贫民窟。

巴里爬上大门的台阶，推门进入小门厅。里面就算称不上一尘不染，至少也可以说是整洁。邮箱在一面墙上排列，巴里的手指抚摸过数字512，但字符既不温暖也没有即将来临之事的恶兆。上面也没有名字，和多数邮箱截然相反。

这里也没有电梯。爬五层楼让他可以继续反复纠结自己的困境，让那股翻滚个不停的焦虑升起、变强。每一步他都要停住考虑要不要直接转身回家。唯一驱使他鼓起力量向前的是好奇心和无助的孤独感。

到了斯纳特家门前，他短促地敲了几下然后等待。接下来的那一刻他的想象力开始脱缰狂奔，脑海里不断涌现出各式各样的情形。不错，斯纳特在酒吧里语气诚恳，但万一这是个精心设计的陷阱呢？也许门一开，寒冷队长、热浪、金色滑翔者和天知道还有多少无赖帮的人会站在另一头，准备全力向他开火。

他到底为什么还要过来这里？会觉得去自己宿敌家是个好主意，他究竟是有多不成样子？他要死了。绝对是要死了。这次判断失误要害死他了。他连闪电侠制服都没有带，尽管那件制服对无赖帮的进攻而言一点保护能力都没有。

然而当门终于打开时，向他打招呼的是位从未见过的金发娇俏女郎。

“你好啊甜心。莱尼正要过来，不过我想我还是赶紧离开留下你们这帮男孩子。我老早就该走了，不过你也明白的。莱尼说你七点就要到，所以我就想为什么不一边等你一边稍微聊聊呢。可是时间一下子就不见了，再不赶紧我下一场会面就要迟到啦。”她的声音洋溢着温暖和笑意，“莱尼，回头见。”随着斯纳特在她身后露面，她回头朝公寓里面喊道。

“下周见。”斯纳特接替她站在门口，从斯纳特公寓里出来的女郎想办法踩着岌岌可危的高跟鞋急匆匆步出走廊下了楼梯。“进来，还有什么都别碰。”

巴里停在门口，还在回头看着楼梯井里她消失的地方。“她是谁？她看起来好亲切。”

“她？那是安琪。”斯纳特转身开始走回公寓里面。

“她是你朋友？”

“不算是。”

“无赖帮的？”

斯纳特听到这句话大笑。“不。”

“那她是谁？”但等他一踏入公寓，他就明白了。那股性交不容错认的气味像麝香一般又发苦，轻轻飘散在空中。巴里突然想起他们在酒吧里尴尬的对话。他感觉难为情涌上脸颊，不用说他现在肯定和制服一样红了。“我的天，我是不是打扰到你和你的”——他压低声音不好意思又震惊地悄悄说——“妓女？”

斯纳特斜斜勾起嘴角一笑看着他，然后转身打开冰箱拿出两支啤酒。“没有，巴里，你敲门的时候我和安琪只是在聊天。我们已经完事儿了。给。”

“谢谢。你知道这东西对我没用的吧？你的啤酒要浪费掉了。”

“这不代表你不能享受味道。过来，坐下。”斯纳特从小厨房走向客厅靠窗的小沙发。除了大门以外，剩下的唯一一扇门半掩，巴里估计背后就是斯纳特的卧室。这里没什么家具，只有斯纳特现在正自顾自坐下来的沙发、一台电视、一个暖炉还有茶几。巴里从房间的一头漫步到另一头，仔细检视。他看不到任何私人物品，没有照片也没有纪念物。没有任何证明斯纳特居住在这里的证据。巴里瞥向卧室门，心想里面是不是也差不多。也许斯纳特实际上不住在这里。也许是他找到了某个正在度假的倒霉傻瓜家，趁对方不在占领了别人的公寓。也许——

“别走来走去了，巴里。坐下来。”巴里一惊从审视公寓中回过神，为自己无意间的失礼感到一丝羞愧——哪怕对象是寒冷队长。他赶紧在沙发的另一端坐下，把啤酒放在桌子上。尴尬的沉默接踵而来。

巴里的双眼不由自主又开始了飘忽，思绪紧接其后。斯纳特一直住在这里吗？客厅里没有任何证据。可能这里只是他不抢银行或者博物馆时潜伏的许多地方之一。如果他下周回来，这间公寓会不会是空的？假如他敲门，来开门的会不会是其他人？

“把你的手给我。”

巴里吓得一弹，斯纳特的声音第二次把他从思索中惊醒，但他很快就听从了，挪近一些然后向对方伸出自己的右手。

“你打算做什么？”他紧张地小声笑了一下问。

没有回答，斯纳特只是把他的手牵向自己。他的手指寻找到巴里的指缝然后滑入。他先是施力一推，把巴里的手和手腕往后弯。不痛，力道仅仅是在舒服地拉伸。接着斯纳特的拇指从他的掌根开始向上按摩，一路带走肌肉中的紧张然后逼出他的指尖。巴里任由对方揉捏他的手，他已经很久没有脱去麻木触觉的闪电侠手套碰触任何人。

斯纳特的手动作犹如潮汐。

一进一退。

一进一退。

时间减缓流逝，巴里任其在身上淌过，直至有人一拉。他和斯纳特——他的锚——十指交缠的手轻轻一挪，他疑惑地看向斯纳特，看向那双盛满冬日天空的眼睛。

对方再继续一拉于是他随波逐流，缓缓倒下来横过两人之间相差的距离，头顺势落在男人的大腿上。斯纳特松开了他的右手但紧接着重新握起了他的左手。

随着压力流出指尖，巴里的世界变得像棉絮一样柔软。除了斯纳特手指抚摸过的地方，一切感官麻痹。

趁斯纳特专注于他们的手，巴里举起一边沉重的肢体去碰他淤青的脸颊，小心翼翼地在变色的伤处边缘逡巡接着用一根手指追溯耳朵至下颌温柔的曲线。初次触上去的时候斯纳特缩开了，然后他非常明显地努力不再做出反应。巴里指下的下颌肌肉紧绷，但他没有叫他停下。

“丽莎报复你了没有？”

“没。她会慢慢计划好的。她就是那么聪明。”巴里听得出他声音里的自豪。

斯纳特的手指离开他的手向前冒险，和他相触的每一点都像带电，那手指划过他的手臂，大胆纠缠上他的头发。

可是手指刚一缠上，就又立刻消失，直接抽了回去仿佛有什么东西咬到他。

“你怎么用那么多发胶？”他听起来几乎算生气。

巴里太过昏昏沉沉愤慨不起来，但是他尽自己全力。“闭嘴，你就是嫉妒我有头发。”

“再这样继续虐待你的头发我看也不长久了。等到了我这个年纪你绝对会秃头。”

巴里放弃跟他吵架的打算，选择挪起来叛逆地用头发蹭斯纳特的毛衣。

斯纳特皱起脸。“不洗掉你就别想我碰你。快去，那边后面有个浴室。”他指向那扇半掩的门。巴里狐疑地瞄着它；这感觉像是道他不该跨越的边界。走进斯纳特的公寓是一回事，受邀请来到他家客厅这种公共地带没问题，但走进斯纳特的卧室这种私人领地，那感觉就好像逾越了某条应该存在于英雄和恶棍间的界线。这将会模糊掉他心里清晰分明的条框，然而自从踏入这所公寓，一切感觉好像已经发生了巨变。可能这也没事的。或者可能他应该现在马上迅速逃跑？

但接着斯纳特就替他做了决定，把他一把推下沙发害他毫无形象地瘫落在地板上。

“行！我去！”随着他一步步远离沙发，时间似乎猛然回到正常的节奏，世界变得更加清晰而一切再度感觉太过强烈。

至少他的身体还松弛懒散。他在卧室门口面前一停，想到很快就要对自己定期关在铁窗之后的罪犯有超出想象的了解，他给自己做好精神准备。

走进卧室新一波错不了的气味立刻再次扑鼻而来。斯纳特的抚慰令他神志恍惚，几乎忘记了安琪的事。他的目光迅速四处打转，看到床还有凌乱的被单，发现屋里没有一丝一毫斯纳特的痕迹。就和客厅一样，墙面与衣柜上完全不见任何私人纪念物。巴里想起他目前在星际实验室里征用来睡觉的房间，再想起他搬回去和乔住之前的那个。他的旧公寓里到处都摆着照片和纪念物。没错，他承认他现在的房间是有点空——看到家人和朋友的照片只会让他内心痛苦——但他还是放了几张。他以为自己会在这里找到各种痕迹展现出对方与犯罪毫不相关的另一套生活，但这份……空空荡荡几乎比那还要让人困扰。

他转身走向套间，打开洗手池上的水龙头等待喷溅出的液体变成一股流水，接着把头扎进激流下方。他就这样停了一会儿，闭上眼睛任由冰冷的水滑过头发令他镇静下来。这里的一切，他在这个地方所做的一切，全都感觉奇怪陌生。他完全不知道自己在寒冷队长的洗手池里洗头发到底是在做什么。这太疯狂了。趁恐慌还未趁虚而入，他指引自己深呼吸。

等稍微冷静一点后，巴里缓缓睁开眼睛。

然后他注意到自己面前有些动静，在镜中。

有个人影。

在动。

他飞速猛地一转身，头发上的水珠飞溅出一条弧线落在墙上。

但是没有人在。

巴里有点吓坏了，一动不动等待并没有来临的袭击。他心跳加速，但是没有人从阴影里跳出来对他发动进攻。其实首先这个小套间里根本就没有藏得住人的地方。

巴里加速洗完擦干头发，整个过程都警惕十足。

他眨眼间就回到了公寓的客厅。斯纳特和他离开时一样，仍坐在沙发上一脸冷淡。突然之间自己刚才在浴室里的小小恐慌感觉好蠢。这只不过是他的脑子在耍他，以为随时都会有人突袭。但不知道为什么那并未发生，而斯纳特似乎真心有兴趣帮助他。也许到头来这个恶棍还有些善良的地方。

于是他重新回到原来的位置，努力忘掉浴室里古怪的事故。要是有人想偷偷摸进斯纳特的公寓，巴里毫不怀疑冷队会立刻发现他们然后用最冷酷的方式处置。这里没有其他人，从来就没有其他人在。

一等巴里躺好，斯纳特的手就自动回到了他的头发上。这次没有厌恶的声音了，这次连一个字也没有。一时之间他从心底里那股顽固不散的警惕中分神，不高兴自己居然被莱纳德•斯纳特这个人像只狗一样摸头，但随着巴里在斯纳特的手下放松，他很快就让一直充斥全身的紧张感带着那两股情绪流走。

突然而然，斯纳特停住了。“你确实知道我不是秃头对吧？这实际上是圆寸发型。”

“我知道。”巴里向他保证，接着手指再度开始缓缓梳过他的头皮。

他回想起自己还是个孩子的时候曾经像这样枕着妈妈的腿。她会一只手拿着书另一只手抱着巴里的头，一边用手指梳理他的头发一边给他念故事，笨手笨脚地努力用单手翻页。他经常会在她腿上睡着，醒过来时发现已经回到了自己床上，心里感觉好难过而且仿佛世界抛下了他。太阳已经从空中消失无踪，屋子覆盖了一层黑暗。

妈妈被杀的那天就是这样。

假如斯纳特注意到了巴里浑身颤抖的微弱啜泣，他也好心地并未提起。几个小时后当巴里离开，他觉得榨干而空虚但同时又感到几个月来未曾有过的温暖轻松。

***

巴里这一天过得很不错。他准时上班，想办法在上楼到实验室的路上避过了乔和西斯科。一直在他胸口仿佛有什么在抓挠、从奇点事件起就日渐变得分外熟悉的那股感觉几乎可以忽略不计。这一天过得真的很不错，接着呼叫来了。

他们已经说好了，于是他换上制服并在数秒之内来到犯罪现场。

“你能出现可真是太好了，闪电侠，上次把我们晾在一边有点太 **冷淡薄情** 啊。”寒冷队长躲在珠宝店的柜台后方，一边得意地笑一边用冷冻枪向闪电侠的方向开火。

“盯上钻石未免有点老套了吧？”巴里回以真心的灿烂笑容，从房间的一端闪向另一端躲避冷队、热浪和滑翔者的攻击。他都忘了没有无辜群众会受伤时他们这样的小打小闹其实还挺好玩。“现在不是五十年代，你也不是漫画里跑出来的什么反派。”

 

丽莎从其中一个展柜后面冒出来，射出一股金子。“闪电侠，你要知道有句话说得好：钻石可是女孩子最好的朋友。”

斯纳特、罗伊和丽莎在这空间有限的地方里一刻不停追着他开枪，巴里发现要向前接近他们实在是难。就在他正准备再试试靠近他们的临时战壕时冷队大喊了一声“现在！”，一股能量波突然从侧面打中他把他击飞到房间的另一头撞上墙。他躺在地板上痛苦呻吟，感觉仿佛身体是块彻底粉碎的玻璃。他认得这种痛楚，这种身体在分子层面上遭到撕裂的感觉。谢天谢地这只是一击而已，他已经能感觉到身体开始修复，但是老天啊太疼了。

斯纳特半蹲在他旁边，抬起护目镜。“你一定也猜到了吧，我交了个新朋友。”他拖着调子说。

“拉…瑟…威……”巴里勉强呻吟出声。

“没错。亲爱的哈特是特别兴奋能加入呢。你是自己投靠过的对吧，魔笛手？”斯纳特扭头看向巴里视野以外的地方。

巴里挣扎着想要让空气充进肺部，每一口呼吸都感觉像是整个胸膛插满了刀子。在哈特利抱着胸走过来站在斯纳特后面之前，这一刻仿佛万年。他知道在现实中这大概只过了几秒，但疼痛将时间拖曳拉长。

“威尔斯彻底扼杀了我的人品和声誉之后，我也没多少职业前景可言了。无赖帮和我的智商确实不算是同一水平……但话说回来，又有谁是？”斯纳特站起来戏谑地拍了哈特利脑袋一下，对方没有一句怨言接受了玩笑般的惩罚。

“莱尼！哈特！”

斯纳特的目光闪向一边，巴里只能猜他正看着自己妹妹和罗伊，准备好带着他们来抢的什么珠宝首饰逃跑。“那是我们的退场信号了。见到你一向都令人高兴，闪电侠。”接着他就走了。

但哈特利从容不迫地走到斯纳特刚刚站的位置，在巴里身边半蹲下来凑近他。他仔细观察表情痛苦呼吸艰难的巴里一会儿，然后似乎发现了他一直在搜寻的东西。他再次站起来然后轻佻地挥了挥手，接着往斯纳特离开的方向迈步。“告诉西斯昆托*我向他问好。”

现在他的身 **和** 心都在痛了。

没错，今天真是个好日子。

(*:Cisquito音译成西斯昆托，在西语中即小西斯科。)


	3. 第三章

大门上传来的敲门声把莱从沉思中惊醒。他已经花了半天策划无赖帮下一起行动到细枝末节，永无止境地研究蓝图并根据保安的时间表进行协调。他的客厅里到处都是纸张，一台电脑正在茶几上运行数据，墙上贴满了照片和地图。

他考虑过无视敲门的人。其他无赖帮成员都知道不该在他沉浸工作的时候来打扰。他们已经在本周内定好了日期和时间集合梳理一遍莱的计划，没到时间他们是不敢露面的。敲门声又来了，这次更急也更响，好奇心战胜了莱的理智。

他从地板上起来的时候膝盖作痛。疼痛随着脚步逐渐消退，然而它可惜地提醒了莱自己已经没有那么年轻了。这些日子里天气越冷他的关节和旧伤疤就开始变得越痛。

他走到门前迅速透过窥孔望了望。巴里站在那里，映像因为细小的镜头放大弯曲。他又是一副焦虑不安的样子。莱拉开门。

看到他突然出现巴里吓得微微一跳大叫“你在。”仿佛这与他预料的结果相反。

莱没有多问，只是用和巴里截然不同的语调面无表情地讽刺道：“你也是。”

巴里似乎很快就摆脱了惊讶。“你大概该把门锁好。”

“你觉得有人有那胆子上我这里偷东西吗，小子？”

“应该没有吧。”巴里继续在走廊上尴尬地犹豫。

“所以……”莱催促道。

“是啊……嗯，你现在忙吗？”

莱回头看了满屋子的犯罪证据一眼。他该说忙。让闪电侠进来看到无赖帮下一起大案子的所有细节可不是最明智的主意。要完善计划的话今晚还有许多工作必须做，但如果闪电侠不出现那么所有的应急计划和额外准备都白费了。莱需要巴里处于工作状态，现在把他打发走可能又会让他变回缩头乌龟。上次在游乐场上碰面的时候他几乎快恢复成平时的样子，准时前来并且像个专业人士跟他唇枪舌剑。莱可不允许对方这时候闹情绪复发，特别是行动早已计划了一周。

“给我一点时间收拾你就可以进来了。”

小鬼头精神一振。“别担心。你该看看我住的地方，简直像炸弹轰炸过一样。”

“真看不出来。但是和你不一样，我还有些尊严。一会儿就好了。”

一向都特别乐于效劳的巴里毫不犹豫就提出要帮忙。“那我可以帮你。我一闪就能收拾完，你告诉我该干什么就行。”

莱听到他不知是有意还是无意耍的双关皱起脸。“没事。你只要在外面等一等。”

“可是——”

“委婉对你没用是吧，巴里•艾伦？我是个罪犯，我的公寓里现在布满了下次行动的计划。你是那个总想阻挠我的英雄，这下你明白了没有？我不想让你看见。”

“噢，那好吧。”巴里立刻转身，就好像玩捉迷藏当鬼要数到二十的小孩子一样老老实实不偷看。真是够听话的，而且他居然不准备对莱的工作说些什么。他的状态一定是真的很糟糕。

莱才刚走进屋开始收拾，巴里就再次说话了，他的声音微微一扬以便传进公寓里。“你要知道，我敲门的时候还以为来开门的可能会是其他人。”他坦白道。

莱回过头问他。“你为什么这样以为？”

“因为首先我不确定这是你的公寓。”

莱一边整理文件一边勾起嘴角笑。“你以为我占了别人的屋子？”

巴里的沉默足以回答他的问题。这男孩还真是看得起他。

莱看着一客厅的纸张、地图和时间表，决定还是太麻烦了。有个比收拾干净更轻松的办法，他走回门口进入巴里的视野。“我想吃点东西了，你来不来？”

“你要付钱吗？”巴里脸上闪过的那个小恶魔表情也许会对少数人有效，但莱有几十年的经验不向这个妹妹同样会用的表情低头。

“不，但是我会跟你各付各的。考虑到你打扰我工作，这已经算非常公平了。我该要你请我吃饭才对。”莱取下挂在门边的大衣，锁上公寓的门。

“你要知道，带你出去吃饭基本上就是在服务大众。”他们肩并肩走向楼梯井，巴里一边走一边说个不停，“不让寒冷队长暗搓搓策划什么威胁城市的阴谋诡计，这比花时间在城里跑来跑去希望能碰见强盗或者困在树上的小猫有效率多了，干活的时候还有东西吃。”

“你从来没救过困在树上的小猫。”莱拿出自己最充满质疑的语气说。

“还没有而已。我会是个超棒的猫咪救护员。”

“你就说吧。没有斯诺还有雷蒙在耳边叫，你很可能会干出些什么蠢事救猫咪下树，比如那个手臂龙卷风的小花招。”

莱轻声笑起来但是巴里没有继续和他斗嘴。莱瞥了他一眼发现他垂下头表情紧绷。糟。那句话戳到痛处了。他得记住不要提起巴里生活中的任何名字。假如说对方刚刚的反应说明了些什么，那就是自从巴里上次入侵莱的公寓，他和以前的盟友之间还没有任何起色。入侵，还是说他们算朋友了？都无所谓。他们至少是某种把两人间的界线全部模糊的关系，就像米克莫名其妙就成了他生活中一直出现的人物——尽管他是个不能遵守计划保住一身好皮的冲动疯子。

莱轻轻撞了撞巴里的肩膀，对方受惊缩开了。糟。他刚才是真的说错了话。

他的下一步尝试要缓慢得多，动作自然从容不迫地重新贴回巴里的私人空间，直到他们肩膀靠着肩膀走出公寓楼的大门。

莱在人行道上停住。“你想吃什么？”他问道，向巴里倚得更近。而巴里和他一样贴了过来——不管是有意识还是无意识——都证明莱用对了方法。

“不知道。这附近有什么好吃的？这里是你的地盘，你比我清楚。”

“说实话我也不是经常住在这里。我来这里要么是想躲开米克和丽莎等他们冷静，要么就是想安安静静做计划。”他警告般地看了巴里一眼，“所以别给我打什么歪主意。只要我觉察到一丁点警察围剿的兆头，全世界就会知道闪电侠是谁。”

“冷静，我知道怎么区分正经事和找乐子。”他拧起脸，“不，那听起来不对劲。是生活和工作。我知道要怎么区分生活和工作。我现在就闭嘴。”莱得意一笑。

“几个街区后有个酒吧，听起来怎么样？”

“酒吧？”巴里一脸半信半疑。

莱朝他挑起一根眉毛。“他们也供应餐点。”

“嗯，行啊。但是不要下酒菜，要正餐。还有不能太贵。我要是告诉你变成闪电侠之后能吃下多少东西，你一定不会信的。”

“那就去酒吧了。”莱宣布道，开始往那边前进。巴里很快就跟上脚步走在他身边，就像刚才那样贴过来。莱在心里思考把手臂勾在一起会不会太过分了。他监视巴里的时候曾经看见韦斯特家的女孩这样做。他想起在圣人与罪人里碰到手时巴里的反应，最终还是决定不要。也许他只是个不喜欢公开作秀的人，至少不会是和寒冷队长。

他们一路上沉默不语，莱觉得也挺好。现在正是十月末，尽管气温已经下降，多穿几件的话夜晚的寒冷也不成问题，巴里身上散发的温暖也有一份功劳。

巴里最后还是打破了沉默。“我猜你喜欢冷。”

“你这是从哪里来的印象呢？”莱斜瞄着他勾起一抹坏笑，用磁性十足的声音说。

“你也不用那么欠打嘛，我不就是想和你说说话。”巴里双手深深插在口袋里，友善地轻轻撞了撞莱的肩膀。对话戛然而止，于是他们继续步行。

他们到达酒吧点了单，接着坐在靠前的空桌子旁。莱一只手拿着啤酒而巴里没有，两个人基本上仍旧保持安静。

“所以说……”巴里露出明亮的笑容，神秘兮兮地凑过去，“你正在策划偷窃行动？”

“没错，而且那和你没——”

哈特利•拉瑟威一屁股坐上巴里旁边的椅子。

“请告诉我你出现在这里代表你已经把所有事情计划好了，因为如果我还得和那三个智障困在一起呆一天又没事做，我就要疯了。”

“哈特利。”

他开始数手指。一。“米克放火把厨房点着了。”二。“丽莎一天到晚缠着我要西斯科的情报。”三。“还有别让我说起马克•马登……他那些倒腾天气的把戏快把我逼疯了。一开始他能在室内造云是挺酷的——你要是告诉他我说过这话，我是不会承认的——但是他把室温和湿度搞得乱七八糟，害得我 **所有的** 乐器都跑调了。”

“哈特利，我和朋友在一起。”

哈特利终于看向巴里，似乎从坐下起第一次注意到他。

“噢，你好啊。我叫哈特利，你是哪位？”

“少管闲事，哈特利，一边去。”

“冷队你别那么 **冷淡** ，我不过是想亲切一点。”哈特利仔细看了巴里的脸好久，巴里在他的目光下越来越僵硬，“我是不是认识你？”

“我-我想不认识吧。我叫……萨姆。我在帮斯-莱尼干活。”

“好吧。这就是你的最佳水平？”

“什么？”

“没事。我看得出自己什么时候碍事了。”哈特利夸张地捂着心口站起来，“回头见，闪电侠。”他手一挥就走了。

巴里立刻半起身俯过桌面，凑近莱冲着他嘶声说：“你把我的事告诉他们了！？”

“ **冷静** ，巴里，我当然没有。哈特利估计是自己想明白的。你就不擅长玩秘密身份那一套，那个面具的遮盖能力完全没有你想象中的强。”

巴里像只泄气皮球一样怒气瞬间漏光。“你说得有道理。”

“你要是真的不想让别人认出你，还不如选能盖住整张脸的东西，比如那种突击队的头套，或者橡胶情趣面罩。”

“我要装作你刚刚什么都没说。”他们的食物送上来了，巴里立刻就坐了回去，“那他说的其他东西呢？马克•马登加入无赖帮了？”

“正确。”

“马登想杀我！”

“现在他不会了，无赖帮不杀人。我们有约定而我打算遵守，更重要的是我会保证他们也遵守。你不需要担心。”

“我才不担心，”巴里嘟起嘴，“但你绝对应该把成员人数控制在五个。”

莱只是一声不吭避开巴里的视线。

“不是吧，你们已经不止五个人了？还有谁？快说。”

“怎么？然后毁掉惊喜吗？我可不敢。你已经比我们有天然优势，让我们抢占先机才叫公平。”莱露出欠揍至极的灿烂笑容，在桌子底下伸长腿直到和巴里的脚轻轻相擦。

“难道你就不觉得有点诡异吗？上星期你还想杀我。”

“我特别擅长把事情分开来看。”

***

在接下来的几个星期里，巴里变成了他公寓里多少不变的存在。他会突然出现在莱的门口，从未真正征求过许可就入侵他的空间。莱总会让他进来，反过来巴里每一次都会出现在无赖帮的作案地点倾尽全力战斗。这已经成了某种不说出口的约定。

有时候莱很忙，巴里走进公寓后他们一个字也不会说。巴里会找到属于自己的位置——有时是蜷在沙发上，有时躺在地板，有一次甚至占据了厨房——然后在那里度过。

莱发觉他并不介意对方的入侵，甚至不情不愿地感到这小小公寓里第二个人的存在令他安心。他已经很久没能单纯地生活在他人的陪伴中，不需要像担心丽莎和米克一样想着要如何保护他们，也不必像他得到冷冻枪前避免惹怒父亲和队员那样小心翼翼。巴里不需要保护——这小鬼比他认识的任何人都要强壮坚韧——而既然他在战斗中都不打算伤害无赖帮的人，那么他更是绝不会在莱自己家攻击他。巴里不过是一个安安静静待在莱身边的人，不知为何似乎觉得这是种安慰。或者也许是莱把自己想得太重要了。对方很可能和任何人在一起都同样高兴，只不过莱恰好有空而且认为这约定对双方都有利。

有一次莱打开门就看到巴里，对方挤进他的空间——但非常小心不发起碰触——然后说：“不要摸我的头或者拍背。每个人都喜欢摸我的头或者拍背。我不是阿猫阿狗，请你直接抱住我。”莱把男孩搂进怀里，巴里埋进他的衣服啜泣直到哭干最后一丝水分仅仅是在抽气。接着莱带他走进公寓，让他躺在沙发上用毯子裹住他。小鬼累得睡着了，莱背靠沙发用笔记本打字。要查出巴里母亲的死亡记录并不难，二十年前的今天是她遇害的日子。

公寓门一阵响动然后米克进来了，莱仅仅是在唇上竖起一根手指做出那个世界通用的噤声手势。巴里继续沉睡，没有意识到周围的世界继续运转。莱手一撑叹了口气从地板上起来，走向自己的卧室。米克跟在他身后，迅速绕道从冰箱里拎了支啤酒。

门一关上，米克就说：“斯纳特，你改成包养小白脸了？”

“差不多吧。米克你来这里干什么？”他坐到床上，米克一边直接对着瓶子喝一边在房间里大步闲晃。

“没什么特别的，就是听到了些流言。”

“什么流言？”莱的胃里升起一股紧张。

“说有新来的家伙到了城里。有超能力的，但不知道都能干些什么。没人知道，要不然就是他们吓得不敢说。”

“是吗？”莱在心里松了口气，问道，“你觉得这个人是无赖帮的料子？”

“我刚说了，我什么也不知道，就是想你可能会高兴有人提个醒。”

“而我十分感谢。好了，你要是不介意的话……”

“行，行。我就留下你慢慢玩了。你要知道你付钱是让他 **和** 你睡，不是睡在沙发上的吧？”

“没办法，我折腾得那可怜孩子筋疲力尽了。”莱淫邪一笑。

米克听到这话皱起鼻子转身就走。“我一点也不想知道。”

尽管听到瓶子落进水槽里的清脆一响和关门的声音，莱仍旧留在卧室里。

新的超能人。和半数在粒子加速器爆炸当晚获得能力的人不同，这个人显然有足够的自制力不闹得天翻地覆让自己出丑，莱必须得小心留意了。

无赖帮只要最好的。


	4. 第四章

有人开始敲门的时候才刚过十点四十五分。莱一晚上都在沙发上做笔记，起身去开门。又是巴里，理所当然。

“巴里。”莱微微一点头然后侧身让他进屋。

“斯纳特。”对方回答时声音比平时略微紧绷。

考虑到莱确实刚好在这所特别的公寓里过夜时巴里造访的频率，他好奇他不在时男孩到底来敲过多少次门。他能够生动地想象出对方站在走廊里，敲一次，停下几分钟等待回应，接着继续再敲以防万一。他向来如此乐观。

“你这次大驾光临又是有何贵干呢？”巴里走向客厅，莱在一边嘲讽道。

“今天是平安夜，我不想一个人过。”

这句话的直白杀了莱一个措手不及，但他动用意志力面不改色。巴里通常会掩饰一下自己拜访的目的，不是根本一字不提就是拿来开玩笑。男孩的诚实出乎意料，但莱想他们之间的约定已经持续超过一个多月了，一切已经不同。

而且现在已经是圣诞了？不过他和丽莎从没认认真真庆祝过圣诞或者任何节假日。小时候在他们家里圣诞假期既不难忘也不愉快，特别是在路易斯结束第一次有期徒刑并且祖父去世之后。城里的店铺甚至在万圣节前就已经挂出圣诞装饰品销售；那早就成了背景里的杂音。

“坐下，我去把一切都准备好。”

巴里疑惑地看了他一眼但莱没有解释，他直接走进房间翻出留给丽莎每次上门用的毯子，她总是抱怨他冬天的时候把这里弄得太冷。莱把一半毯子披上巴里肩膀，坐在电脑面前把屏幕上的东西最小化接着开始打字。他把屏幕转过来，好让巴里看到刚刚开始播放的八小时壁炉燃烧在线视频。“看，是不是感觉有点圣诞气氛了？”

巴里爆笑起来，莱发觉小鬼的笑声比以前的沉默更令他感到愉快。

“你太搞笑了你知道吗？”

“我真惊讶你居然这么久才发现。难道那套制服和冷笑话没提醒你？”

巴里在他身边放松下来陷进沙发里，唇上依然挂着一抹微笑，莱微微一挪直到他们的身体从膝盖到肩膀贴合在一起，把另一半毯子裹在身上。男孩的分量并不会让人不快，而他暖烘烘的身体所散发的热度没过莱冰凉的身体。但接着巴里转向他，倾身向前；当他只有几厘米之遥时，莱扭过头退开。

“别。”

巴里停住不动了一秒，凝望着莱然后靠回沙发上，伸出手放在他们身体相触的地方，一直等待直到莱和他十指相扣。

 **这** 他可以应付。他也背靠沙发放松下来，努力从意外的陪伴和拙劣的圣诞庆祝中找到些乐趣。

一时之间，公寓里只有像素火焰温柔燃烧时所发出的噼啪声。

“我今天早上去探望我爸了。”

“这么说你重新和我以外的人说话了？我好受伤。”

“为什么你不管什么都要拿来开玩笑？”莱研究了巴里的表情一会儿，判断他有多认真。对方的嘴角没有任何准备出现调侃笑容的意思，只在眉间微微一皱。那么他是十分严肃了。既然如此……

“我道歉，我不是故意的。”他勾起嘴角好让巴里知道这小小的认错不会改变些什么，“你父亲怎么样了？”

“挺好。或者，你也懂，身为一个为自己没犯过的罪困在监狱里过节的人，能有多好就多好。”

莱耸了耸肩。“我不会懂。他们真抓到我和我的人时，全都是为了我们确实犯下的案子。”

“也是，嗯，这就是你违法犯罪的下场。”

“多亏了你， **闪电侠** ，现在在执法系统眼里，我还没违反任何法律。”

“我可后悔了，信任你是我这辈子最糟糕的决定。”

“对你来讲现在结果似乎还不错。”

巴里没有说什么，只是对上他的视线，目光坚定久久不肯分离，仿佛他们在玩一场懦夫博弈。那搜索他内心的眼神向他压来，重量最终变得太强，莱垂下视线看向一边。

他看着巴里绞起手指。“我只是讨厌他就在那里，这么近，我却没法抱抱他、握他的手或者用任何方法碰到他。不过是一小片愚蠢的树脂玻璃，我们却好像分隔两个世界。现在知道了我用能力轻而易举就能偷偷跑进去看他，这感觉更糟糕了。但是这样干就会违反法律，你也知道我有多严格遵纪守法。”莱目光向上一闪捕捉到巴里嘴角自嘲地一扬，但他没有说什么。

“我说。”神速者最终还是再次开口了。

“嗯？”

“你能不能念书给我听？”

“念什么？”

“不知道，什么都行。”

“你可能已经注意到了吧，我这里没什么文学名著……”

“你肯定在什么地方藏了至少一本书吧。”

莱叹了口气勉强从沙发上起来，巴里挪到一边让开，一等他走掉就重新扑通一声坐回去抢走整块毯子。他真不知道自己为什么要纵容这小崽子。

卧室壁橱深处有个没开封的箱子，里面全是些他没办法逼自己丢掉的东西，他打算从那里开始搜索。如果他的记忆没有出错（通常不会），箱子里塞了几本他和丽莎小时候的书。不是什么精美的东西，只是几本辗转过几个人之后才落到他们手里的破书。那些都是不知道什么时候别人送的，就连他也不记得送的人是谁。他年轻的时候很少收到别人送的礼物，这些东西不是那么容易就能扔掉的。

他重新走进客厅，挥了挥其中一本破旧的平装书给巴里看。“找到这个。”

巴里皱起眉。“我觉得我没看过。”

莱一坐下来，巴里就自动自觉贴着他舒舒服服坐好，于是莱开始了念。

“快乐王子的雕像站在城市高处一根高耸的柱子上……”他继续往下读，这是一个关于牺牲、善良和心碎的故事，他觉得巴里应该会喜欢。随着时间流逝，小鬼的身体在他旁边越变越沉，他的脸渐渐低垂靠上莱的锁骨，睫毛犹如阴影投射下他的脸颊。

等到巴里的眼珠开始在眼皮底下闪烁逐梦，他便停止了朗读。他仔细慢慢端详这孩子的脸，他睡着时看起来不再仿佛肩负着整个世界的重担。偶尔他会皱起眉，莱好奇到底是什么样的梦靥在侵扰他，但没过多久他的脸庞会再度安稳下来，表情变得更加恬静放松。

虽然很是遗憾，但几分钟之后莱摇了摇巴里的肩膀。用这种不舒服的姿势睡觉没有任何好处，莱更是绝对不打算在这个年纪坐着睡着。

“巴里。醒醒，你得回家睡觉了。”

巴里挣扎着不愿意醒，他抬起两只手揪住莱的衣服，脑袋努力在他身上埋得更深。“唔唔，不想回。”

莱一边恼火地叹了口气一边用手臂牢牢挡住巴里，从闹别扭的神速者身边撕开。“你要是在这里睡着然后落枕你只会更讨厌我。回家，好好休息。你看起来挺需要的。”

“我不想回星际实验室。那里一个人也没有，太大了。”巴里睡意浓浓的眼睛直取他的心脏——“求你了。我能不能留下来？”——然后一捏。

“你不能睡在我沙发上，巴里，你看看这沙发有多小，你会睡得很不舒服。”

“那我就睡在你床上。”

“你不准抢我的床。”

“我不会抢你的床。我们都睡在上面。”

像素火焰轻轻的噼啪声在莱耳中突然有如咆哮。

“巴里，我觉得那不是个好——”

“求你了。”

***

这就是为什么莱发现他尴尬地站在自己的卧室里。

这似乎很不公平。这里是他的房间，他的屋子，他的领地。不管怎么样他都应该能在这里舒适放松才对，但是加进一个笨手笨脚、慌慌张张的巴里•艾伦到公式里，一切都推翻了。

他该预料到的才是。第一次在圣人与罪人酒吧发现这小鬼的时候，他身上的绝望简直扑面而来。显然他低估了巴里对一切善意的反应有多积极。莱以及平时和他打交道的人似乎都缺乏对他人喜爱的渴望。他又怎么能猜到一个正常人——或者“适应社会”是个更好的形容词——会有什么反应？他想列个表比较他们成长环境的不同，但原因也许更深层次。

无论如何，情况就是现在这样，莱只能面对处理。

“你喜欢睡哪一边？”

巴里正在和他的床对瞪，吓了一跳回过神。身为一个每天都要和疯狂超能力者战斗的人，他似乎很容易受惊。“什么？噢，嗯，我也不太清楚？”

莱叹了口气。“好吧，你和上一个伴侣一起休息的时候睡哪边？”

“那已经是……好久之前的事了？”巴里一边用手扒自己的头发一边犹犹豫豫地说。

深呼吸，他提醒自己。这小子很脆弱。别恼火。

“那就右边吧。”

“好。”但巴里还是没有挪窝。

“又怎么了？”

“我只是在想——我是说，这还挺不好意思的——可我没带睡衣？所以，我需要穿吗？或者是你，我也不知道，不穿衣服睡觉？因为，那也无所谓！完全无所谓！是我要你收留我的，而且求人不能挑剔。不是说我不知感恩！我不是！我真的很感激你为我做的一切，好了我这就闭嘴。”

“我穿睡衣睡觉，但你爱穿内裤睡也没问题。”为了让两人行动起来并且打破尴尬，莱从抽屉里拿出刚刚提到的衣服走进小套间，确保自己关上门锁好。刷完牙换好衣服后，他离开盥洗室爬上床。

巴里全程纹丝不动，当他看到莱的注意力现在全集中在他一个人身上，他便用超速急匆匆地脱衣服上床。上一秒一个衣着整齐的巴里站在莱几米外，下一秒同一个人光着胸膛躺在他身边，衣服令人费解地整整齐齐叠放在抽屉顶。

“嗯，那还真是……挺方便的。”

巴里大笑起来。“你哪里知道。”他转身侧躺以便直视莱，“所以……最近变得蛮冷了。”

“你这是准备和我聊天气？”

巴里嘟起嘴。“你要是不乐意就算了。”稍微安静了一会儿，接着：“这个怎么样：拉瑟威现在在你手下怎样了？”

“怎么？想要什么内部消息吗？”胆子真大。

“不，我就是好奇，西斯科和凯特琳说得他好像是个大混蛋，我和他碰面的那几次似乎也没差多远。他看起来就不太像是能融入你无赖帮的人。太自大了，你懂？”

“哈特有他的怪癖，但他是个好孩子。”莱假定巴里在他和魔笛手初次交锋的时候就已经了解了魔笛手的背景，于是没有细说，“他和他父母还有老上司之间的事让他很是暴躁，这也不怪他，但他只是需要一个可以专注的项目，某些他可以倾注精力的东西。他需要让大家看到他是最厉害的。”

“是啊，他最厉害的就是让我日子超难过。”巴里小声嘀咕。

“我会让他听话的。”

巴里听到这话半信半疑地看着他。

“那么你有热浪、金色滑翔者、魔笛手和天气巫师。还有谁？”

莱得意地笑了。“那就是我心里有数而你要亲自发现的事情了。快睡吧，巴里，说不定等你早上起来，壁炉边上会有圣诞老人送你的礼物呢。”说完，他转身背向巴里，准备睡觉。

随着男孩再翻来覆去一小会儿毯子悉悉索索，接着他终于停了下来沉入睡眠。莱听着他的呼吸平缓变深，任由那节奏引诱他失去意识。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 莱给巴里念的是奥斯卡·王尔德的《快乐王子》，在我看来这是个神级选择。


	5. 第五章

莱骤然紧张，一股哪里不对劲的感觉粗暴地把他从深眠中震醒。他抵抗一切本能继续闭着眼保持呼吸平稳，迅速评估了一遍周围的环境。他仍然能感受到身后巴里的热度，没有贴着他但近得足以像只暖炉一样散发暖意。除了他们安静的呼吸还有窗外楼下模糊的车流声外，室内一片寂静，但有哪里不对头。

他眼皮微微撑开一丝裂缝，直直看到丽莎离他只有几寸的大脸。

“早上好，莱尼。”她露出明亮的笑容低声说。

“你在这里干什么？”他都懒得问她是 **怎么** 进公寓的。没有钥匙以前从来拦不住她，要怪只能怪他自己教会了妹妹如何撬锁开门。

“就是想来看看计划如何了，顺道来给我最爱的哥哥说声圣诞快乐。”她嘟起嘴，“不过看来你已经给自己准备了份礼物。”

莱简直能感觉到头痛来袭。这是他今天早上最不想应付的事情。第一眼看来丽莎发现他这副样子似乎不太高兴，但和妹妹相处了一辈子他早就学会绝对不要根据她的表情判断她的心情。莱的天赋在于出谋划策，而丽莎的则是操控情绪，她精通此道。

谢天谢地丽莎没有吵醒巴里，要不然场面一定会糟糕十倍。莱一点也不怀疑要是别人看到巴里这副样子，小鬼头一定会羞死，就算身家性命都搭在上面他估计也很可能说不出什么像样的谎话解释。上次是米克现在是丽莎；就这样巴里•艾伦还能浑然不觉继续睡，实在是太神奇了。

他需要在巴里醒过来之前把丽莎弄出卧室赶出公寓，避免事态变得更复杂。“去。我等一会儿就出来。”

奇怪的是她听令了，静静站起来离开卧室。莱迅速瞥了巴里一眼，他还在熟睡。这小子一定是累垮了，要么他真的只是个睡得很沉的人。莱没有抑制冲动，伸手梳过男孩的头发接着滑下被单，轻手轻脚无声无息离开房间。

他确保自己轻轻关上了门，接着花一秒钟收拾情绪然后转身面向妹妹。她在厨房里，炉子上已经烧开了一锅水。她向他挑起一根眉毛，于是他微微一低下颌。小时候住在一间最好没人看见也没人听见他们的房子里，两个人很快就开发出了一套独有的无声交流系统。莱想只要他们愿意，他们甚至还可以在公共场所运用隐秘的脸部抽动和看似无关紧要的手势进行一场完整的对话，旁观者完全不会觉察。莱越是思考，就越觉得这是个值得培养的技能，不过眼下用来在清晨点咖啡也够了。

丽莎最后过来站在他身边，手里拿着两只马克杯。他露出发自内心的感激笑容接过杯子。

“好了，小妹，你大驾光临是为了什么？”

“我一定要有理由才能来看我亲爱的哥哥吗？”

莱走过去坐在沙发上，丽莎跟着他坐上他正对面的茶几。“在我明确告诉你们别来打扰我几天让我好好做计划之后？是，这是有那么一点可疑。”

“然而，你干的好像还不只是计划呢。”她慵懒地说道，回头瞄了一眼莱的卧室门。

莱甚至没有说一句话替自己辩白。

“你呢，宝贝妹妹？你那边的准备情况如何？”

她喝了一小口杯里的咖啡，翻了个白眼。“你是说骗那个总裁？小菜一碟。他已经跑不出我手掌心了。”

他们相视一笑，但是妹妹的笑容看起来有些…… **不对劲** 。

“好吧，目前我这边的计划也没有碰到任何阻碍。我去现场踩点时所有东西都和平面蓝图上的一样。我也没发现他们最近进行过升级。只要马登不胡闹乱来害自己被捕，我们29号应该能按计划行动。好了，你还有没有别的事，还是说我终于可以回床上睡觉了？”

丽莎的笑容确确实实动摇了，她坦白时声音微微有些沙哑。“铁山监狱出问题了。”

莱立刻靠向她。“你都知道些什么？”

***

手机短信铃声吵醒了巴里。他软绵绵地伸出手，四处乱拍直至手碰巧落到他正在找的东西上。他把头埋进枕头里，滑了一下屏撑开一只眼开始读短信。

**铁山监狱暴乱。监狱封锁。**

不不不不不。

肾上腺素涌入身体，下一秒他就不在床上了，第二次读短信确定自己没有在半梦半醒中看错。这是西斯科拼凑的系统所发的信息，它能够追踪中城网络上有关犯罪活动和天灾的关键词，一旦有什么重大事件就会发送警报短信。结果这个系统其实还挺有用的，绝大部分事件在警方听到什么风吹草动之前就已经登上了社交网络。当他努力不靠任何人在实验室外层调度，想要独自履行闪电侠的职责时，这系统就更加派上用场了。

铁山监狱发生暴乱。这不可能。他昨天才去看过爸爸。今天是圣诞节，圣诞节不应该发生任何坏事。巴里必须去铁山监狱。他必须去看看爸爸有没有事。天知道监狱暴乱封锁的时候他会出什么事。亨利•艾伦不是个罪犯，他骨子里没有一点暴力成分。巴里希望他找到了什么安全的地方躲起来，好好等待暴乱平息。但以巴里对父亲的了解，他一定会不顾自己安危想尽办法帮助别人。暴乱意味着有人受伤或死亡，而亨利•艾伦绝对是无私医者中的典范。

巴里知道他可以在数分钟内迅速绕道到星际实验室取制服然后进入监狱。他只祈祷爸爸在那之前能平安无事。

不过他不能只穿着内裤就跑去星际实验室，他需要先找些衣服套上。巴里眼睛牢牢盯着屏幕上的信息，飞速闪向衣柜的方向……然后直直撞上一堵墙。

“嗷！”

第一个想法是， **噢对了，我现在住在星际实验室** ，接着很快就是， **可这里不是星际实验室** 。他终于看了房间四周一眼，注意到自己是在哪里。斯纳特家。这是当然。他现在全部想起来了。他糟糕透顶的平安夜。上班的时候避开乔和西斯科，然后不接艾瑞斯打来的所有电话。辛格分配了一桩谋杀后自杀案件给他。他觉得不堪重负又过度劳累，满心只想着要是他能停下来就好了，能不继续活下去就好了。一天结束之后他来到斯纳特身边，寻求自己所需的安慰却又为自己的需求感到羞耻。

一切都已经脱离了控制。逻辑上来讲他是明白这一点的，但此时此刻他没有时间后悔了。逃避？好。那就是为什么他一换上昨晚的衣服，就直接穿过了小套间的墙来到大楼走廊。他晚些会向斯纳特解释的。

接着他便闪电缠身，飞驰而去。

***

丽莎一走，莱就回到了卧室。他和妹妹说话的时候听到房间里重重响了一声，估计是巴里已经醒了，但还有些常识没有冒冒失失闯进莱和妹妹间的对话。

巴里的衣服确实已经从抽屉顶上消失，男孩衣着整齐背对莱站着，望向窗外的大街。

“早上好，睡美人。”莱迅速走进小套间里刷牙，然后往脸上拍了几把水。他突然有些在意自己身上还是睡衣而巴里却已经穿戴完毕，于是走过去翻出几件衣服穿。他确认了一下对方还在看着另一边才换进衬衫套上裤子，接着转身面向神速者。那小子还站在窗前，莱穿衣服的时候他既没有动过也没有说一个字。

“喂，小子，我得走了。无意冒犯，但我不准备把你一个人留在这里。快过来。”

莱走向门口，但巴里还是没有动弹的迹象。

莱开始有些恼火了。他必须赶紧动身，看看丽莎告诉他的事情是不是真的。他现在没有时间坐下来当保姆照顾这小鬼。

莱回头走向巴里，伸出手想去摇醒他。

但莱一拉他的肩膀，男孩就碎了。

是真的碎了。

就像是玻璃破裂，他断成千千万万片清脆落地直到莱面前是一堆反光的碎片，在他脚下迅速化成尘土接着消失不见。

莱既没有时间也没有精力去震惊。到了现在这个时候，一天下来没有发生任何怪事或者大事才更叫人吃惊。稀奇古怪的破事现在是日常生活之一。他一边离开房间一边冲自己抱怨中城现在真是太他妈诡异了，狠狠摔上背后的门发出一声巨响。没有人在周围听见的话这就是白费力气，但是他会好受一点并且能稍微觉得他正在掌控自己的人生。如果中城某个狗屁超能人想跟寒冷队长开玩笑，至少他可以不安安静静忍受。

他觉得他听到卧室另一头传来一声放肆的大笑，但他有意无视了那声音。他可以改天再来搞明白这是什么怪事，现在他有更加紧急的问题。

他需要知道铁山监狱里到底在发生什么事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 庆祝第三季即将开播，本周双更，明天更新第六章！


	6. 第六章

那天晚上，巴里闪向圣人与罪人酒吧。

斯纳特就在他预料的地方，坐在吧台边上正和一个穿深绿大衣戴墨镜的男人热烈地聊天。什么样的怪人晚上会在室内戴墨镜啊？巴里很想跑过去看看点唱机里有没有柯瑞•哈特*的歌，斯纳特大概会欣赏那种半开玩笑的背景音乐。(*:该歌手有一首曲子叫《Sunglasses At Night/夜晚戴墨镜》。)

巴里走近他们，斯纳特咧开嘴笑望过来。“我就知道你迟早会来。巴里，坐下坐下。我请喝酒，我们正在庆祝。”但巴里还在保持距离犹豫不决，他不太确定等一下会发生什么事。虽然斯纳特好像一直在笑，但他的笑容隐约露出了一丝白牙。

“莱，这是谁？”另一个人问道。

“原谅我的失礼，巴里，这是汤米。汤米，这是巴里。巴里是本地小子，就是他让我忙得停不下来。汤米是我的老熟人了，大老远从哥谭市来这里办事。酒保！”他大喊一声，“给我和我的朋友再来一轮拉弗格威士忌！”

“莱你就不用替我操心了，”汤米说，挥开准备往第二个玻璃杯里倒酒的酒保，“我该动身了；我有份时间表得遵守。但你下次来哥谭的时候最好去诺南那里看看。希恩和那帮男孩子会很高兴再见到你的。”

“我会的，你保重，汤米。别干我不会干的事情。”

汤米发出粗犷的笑声。“哪里敢。”

“小心蝙蝠还有穿紧身三角裤的小鬼。”

巴里警惕地看着他拍拍斯纳特的背，往吧台上甩了小费然后大笑着离开。

“让我猜猜，他所谓的‘办事’是要来中城作案。他是无赖帮的新人？下次我们对垒的时候我是不是会见到他？他的超能力也是让巴里•艾伦的日子痛苦难过对不对？”巴里站在原地不动，戒心十足地发脾气。

“巴里，你总是把我想得那么糟糕透顶。他当然不是无赖帮的人。”巴里稍微觉得有点羞愧，坐上汤米空出来的位置，心里吃惊自己猜错了，直到……“他是个杀手。”巴里捂脸。“要是能让你好受点的话，如果汤米要杀人，那么这个人八成是罪有应得。全部都是些十恶不赦的混账。”

“不，这根本就不会让我好受！天哪，斯纳特你明明知道我对杀人有什么想法！”但斯纳特似乎完全不在意巴里正义凛然的怒火，他举起酒保刚送上来的平底玻璃杯，歪过杯身晃了晃，专心致志地看着酒液滑下杯壁。他嗅了两下接着抿了一口琥珀色的液体，满足地闭上眼睛。他没有再理会巴里。

“斯纳特…”没反应。“斯纳特…”还是没有。“莱！”他第三次叫的时候斯纳特缓缓转向他，眼神有些飘忽。就在此刻巴里的怀疑开始了动摇。“你已经喝了多少？”

“就几杯。是庆祝的时候了！丽莎刚刚还在的。”他扫视了屋子一眼，“她现在不知道跑到哪里去了。我们应该去找她，她可以和我们一起继续喝。”他动身想滑下吧凳，但巴里赶在他落地前抓住了他。

“不不不，丽莎现在才不需要应付你这样子。”巴里握着斯纳特的上臂，在对方转回去面向吧台时稳住他，“所以汤米和铁山监狱里的事情完全没关系？”

斯纳特微微皱起眉打量他的脸。“没有。”

“你也没有？”

“当然没有！”他恶狠狠地否认，接着侧首思考起来，“不过我倒是希望我有。我多希望是我亲手杀了他，为他对丽莎做的事报仇。”

“你不是真心的。”巴里下意识回答，他已经听惯了别人喝醉之后说些清醒时绝对不是那个意思的夸张狠话。

斯纳特直视他的双眼，目光逼人而冷酷。“我是。”他一字一顿说道，但他的下一句话很轻，微微有些不可置信，“那个混蛋死了。他终于死了。”

他字句里充斥的释然令巴里内心同情地一紧。他突然觉得自己有两个了不起的爸爸是多么幸运，不仅支持他同时也爱他。尽管亨利因为他仍困在牢里而他现在无法直视乔的双眼，他依然无法想象斯纳特到底对自己父亲怀有多少怒气才会出门庆祝他的死讯。他记得乔说过路易斯•斯纳特以前经常拿自己的孩子出气，但情况想必到底有多坏？

接着他又记起自己昨晚在男人家里留宿的事。他当时就觉得有点奇怪，但现在巴里怀疑对方不愿意自己看到他准备睡觉的样子有更深的原因。谁会只为了刷牙换睡衣锁上浴室的门？他到底在隐藏些什么？然后就是他一向反感任何不是他自己先发起的碰触。那是否也是表现之一？

斯纳特高举起酒杯。“圣诞快乐，你这可悲的老混蛋！烂死在地狱里吧！”然后他把杯里的东西一饮而尽。

“愤怒，愤怒于光的消逝。”巴里低声对自己呢喃，突然想起了大学必修文学课上的一句诗。是时候带斯纳特离开这里了，再继续喝下去对他有害无益，巴里更不打算给他重新点酒的时间。有时候巴里真恨自己必须做正确的事。

“走吧，斯纳特，该带你回家了。”他抬起斯纳特的一只手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，努力把他从吧凳上拉起来然后带他走向门口。

斯纳特容许他的接触并放任巴里拉着自己走，但是一走出酒吧他死沉死沉的身体就动了起来，接着巴里发现对方把自己推倒在墙上，斯纳特的手臂左右两边牢牢禁锢住他。“现在我抓到你了，闪电侠。”斯纳特醉意十足地拖长调子说道，脸上挂着平日那抹坏笑。

“你知道吗，你的酒品简直比凯特琳还差，这话可是很有分量的。”巴里无动于衷。在斯纳特身边睡了一夜令他整个世界天翻地覆，但应付了今天所发生的一切——联络上特种部队，进入监狱平息暴乱，发现父亲毫发无伤后紧绷的心猛地一松（就好像有人往他头上浇了一大桶冷水）——他早已没有任何精力，真的只想要点释放压力的时间。他现在筋疲力尽，甚至需要做好心理建设才能过来和斯纳特对质，但如今肾上腺素已从体内消退，他只想把斯纳特丢回公寓然后去睡觉休息。今天十分漫长，他已经没心情照顾别人了。

“别那么 **冷淡** ，巴里。”斯纳特的双眼在刹那间向下一闪，但下一刻男人就放下了手臂转身离开，“我知道背地里，在你内心深处的深处，你很爱待在我身边。”斯纳特开始往自己的公寓走，在人行道上摇摇晃晃像只前进的钟摆。

“随便你怎么说吧，斯纳特。”巴里慢跑过去追上他，“我要带你回家，你可别吐在我身上。”

说完他就提起斯纳特的身体，用的是公主抱——要不是因为运用超级速度斯纳特绝对来不及以喝醉的状态觉察到这个细节，他也不敢这么干——然后闪电般飞奔向楔石城中现在已经熟悉的公寓，在数秒内他就直接穿透了锁着的门把斯纳特丢在破烂的沙发上。

斯纳特像只猫头鹰一样眨着眼抬起头看他，他的脸色比平时要稍微苍白，但除此之外似乎没有受到在神速力中穿梭影响。他疑惑地看了周围一眼。“这里是我住的地方？”

“对，斯纳特，这里就是。”

“好。好。我需要马上进厕所。”

“什——噢！我靠！”巴里带男人闪进浴室，把人放下在陶瓷马桶前之后，对方立刻就把胃里的东西清空。巴里皱起脸。“噁。”

吐得什么都不剩之后斯纳特撼动整具身体的干呕声仍然持续了一会儿。最终巴里还是屈服于天性跑去倒了一杯水，跪在抱着马桶的男人身边把水递了过去，一边抚顺斯纳特的背一边看着他深呼吸并喝下杯里的水。

“斯纳特，你感觉好点了吗？”

斯纳特重新蹲好，带着恍惚的笑容转向巴里。“你刚看到我把五脏六腑都吐了出来，我觉得你可以用我的名字称呼我了。”

“这我就不知道了， **斯纳特** ，那可是个艰巨的要求。”

“叫就是了， **艾伦** 。”

“好吧， **莱纳德** 。”

“看？ **巴里** ，这也没有那么难。”

“是没有，可你叫我名字的时候，听起来就像是你在当面炫耀你知道我的秘密身份。”

“那也并非不正确。”

莱纳德。这三个字叫起来怪怪的。莱纳德•斯纳特或者斯纳特叫起来很顺口，大家在警局里就是这样指代他的，这就是在口头上和罪犯拉开距离的方法。只叫名字不叫姓，这是在称呼你确实认识的人，称呼朋友。但是话又说回来，米克•罗伊叫他斯纳特，而他看得出他们的关系还挺密切的。所以为什么他要如此坚持让巴里叫他莱纳德呢？

巴里猜这和让自己称呼他莱或者莱尼不太一样。毕竟，那是丽莎和哈特利称呼他的方式，他们两个绝对还没有友好到那种程度。大半夜真不适合想太多。

他直起身，向莱纳德伸出一只手。“好了，莱纳德，已经很晚了。”不行不行，用那个名字叫他感觉还是怪怪的，这需要花点时间才能适应。

莱纳德让巴里把他拉起来，巴里耐心地等他迅速刷牙漱口。

“好多了？”

“已经不再像是有什么东西窝在我嘴里死掉了。”

“我就当作是了。”

莱纳德尾随巴里离开浴室，穿过卧室回到客厅一直跟着他到前门。要是巴里不转身制止他，对方很可能会像影子一样跟着他来到走廊上。

“我要回家了。”

“好吧。”

“而你要留在这里。”

“好吧。”

“所以你不能跟着我。”

莱纳德似乎从走神中惊醒，意识到自己在干什么。“噢，抱歉。”巴里心底一阵担忧，忍不住跟着对方回到公寓，就是想确认一下自己走了之后莱纳德不会有问题。但莱纳德没有走向卧室，反而开始在沙发上安顿下来，全身躺在上面然后把头枕在扶手上。

“你要睡在沙发上？”巴里不可置信地问。他还记得昨天晚上他想这么干的时候莱纳德抗议得有多厉害。

“没错。”

“可你的床在隔壁房间？”

“这里就行。”

从什么时候起巴里成了专门照顾醉酒人士的那个？没法喝醉真是烂透了，尤其是在每个人都可以而他们又喝得酩酊大醉的时候。他真没想到照顾喝醉的朋友会成为闪电侠的固定职责之一；他的能力绝对还有其他更有价值的用处，然而他却在这里，解下寒冷队长的鞋带帮他脱掉鞋子，免得对方把沙发弄得比现在更脏。

“巴里•艾伦，你是个好孩子。”

“谢谢，这话从你嘴里说出来意义可真重大。”巴里差点就觉得自己声音里透出的讽刺不太好，但接着那股感觉很快就消失不见，莱纳德费力地抓住他的膝盖吸引他的注意。

“你知道我这是在利用你吧？”

巴里向他露出哀伤的笑容。“也许我也在利用你。”

莱纳德似乎思考了那句话一会儿，他把头歪向一边微微皱起眉。“那么至少你可以给我拿条毯子过来。”

巴里烦恼地叹了口气但是照办了，他从床上拿了条比较厚实的毯子，稍微考虑了一下之后又拿起一个枕头。当他重新从卧室出来，莱纳德已经闭上了眼睛沉沉地呼吸。巴里走过去把毯子盖在他身上，接着尴尬地拿着枕头在那里犹豫。他正在心里天人交战，思考把枕头给莱纳德免得对方早上起来脖子酸痛这件事，到底值不值得自己叫醒对方然后应付一个醉得更厉害的寒冷队长。

这一次莱纳德替他下了决定，伸出手握住他的手腕把他往下一拉。莱纳德昏昏沉沉地眨开眼睛，仔细打量了巴里手中的枕头好久然后用另一只手接过来，期间一直都没有松开巴里。

“你觉得我可以把手要回来了没有？”巴里忐忑不安地问道。

莱一言不发，只是继续握着他的手腕，端详巴里的脸。

“你在的，今天早上。”他点点头仿佛在向自己确认，接着拧起脸，“但接着你又不见了。你碎了，我碰碎了你。”

然后他轻轻一拉，巴里还没来得及意识到发生什么事，莱纳德就已经半抬起身上前，接着嘴唇轻轻一擦，微微有些偏离他的双唇，似有若无。一句“请别碎掉。”缭绕在他们唇间。这只维持了一秒，接着莱纳德重新躺回沙发上，把毛毯拉过脖子然后将枕头舒舒服服地垫在头底下。他又睡着了。

那太……诡异了。喝醉酒的寒冷队长好诡异。

巴里一路往后退直到自己撞上墙。他靠着墙滑倒在地，就这样坐在那里好一阵子盯着盖在莱纳德身上的毛毯微微起伏。他才刚刚以为自己想通，莱纳德就上前扭转了一切。为什么他总觉得寒冷队长永远领先他一步？就好像他知道一些巴里只能乱猜的东西？就好像他们在下棋，而巴里只认识棋盘上面的格子？

莱纳德的碰触化成温暖的手印残留在他腕上，而巴里嘴唇上他们亲吻过的地方还在发麻。那是吻吗？也许不过是莱纳德想凑近他耳语些什么却算错了距离。只是，上一次他们在一起的时候，莱纳德断然拒绝了巴里试图亲吻他。如今心态更冷静并且好好睡了一觉之后，回头一看巴里承认那确实很傻。

他只庆幸莱纳德似乎比他还了解他自己。第一晚在圣人与罪人酒吧的时候——在那个一切开始的夜晚——他就已经看穿了巴里，并且从那时起他就似乎一心只为巴里的切身利益着想（当然，只要那和他自己的一致）。那未遂的一吻就是股愚蠢的冲动，巴里一如既往把善意误会成是爱。光是回想起来他的脸就羞得发烫。

他假定莱纳德第一晚在圣人与罪人里说的是真话，说他确实对巴里没有那个意思，只是想做些什么让巴里能勤奋地履行闪电侠的职责。到这一刻为止，他所做的一切从未违背过那句话。

但刚刚那又是怎么回事？他要怎样才能合理解释那个他百分之八十确定没错的吻？

可能那是句谢谢？是不是莱纳德想谢谢他些什么？他有什么一定要谢巴里的？除了把他这个喝得烂醉的家伙送回家还有吗？

他知道他现在已经累得筋疲力尽，想要弄懂醉酒的寒冷队长有什么意图自己一定会发疯。最好还是去休息一下，早上再来理清楚这些乱成一团的情绪。

他倒了一杯水放在沙发前的茶几上，接着唤来闪电奔向星际实验室。

***

莱硬生生醒了过来，一睁眼就觉得肠胃不舒服而且脑袋刺痛。等他半滚半起坐直之后，很快又添上了从脖子到肩膀接着扩散至背部的酸痛。操，他睡在沙发上了，真是干了件蠢事。

“你起来了。”

他看了周围一眼，巴里•艾伦就站在他家的炉灶面前，正翻搅平底煎锅里的东西。这小鬼活力十足神清气爽的样子只令他在相比之下感觉糟糕十倍。

“你感觉怎么样？”

莱双手揉了揉脸。“超烂。”

“唔，我在煎培根和鸡蛋。我经常听别人说前一天晚上出去玩疯了之后来点油腻腻的早餐很有好处。”

说实话莱完全不知道自己吃不吃得下去，但是当巴里把一盘堆得高高的脆培根和煎鸡蛋端过来时，那股香味令他像只狗一样猛流口水。他坐好开动，每咬一口都觉得更像是个人类。

“不是我不感激，但你为什么会一大早就在我公寓里给我做早餐？”盘子里吃得差不多后他立刻就问。

巴里已经回到了灶前，似乎正在煎更多培根和鸡蛋，莱猜那是要做给他自己吃的。“你昨晚状态不太好，我想你今天早上可能需要别人来帮你振奋一下精神。”

“你昨晚在这里？”

“是啊，我昨晚把你从圣人与罪人那里送了回来。你不记得了？”

“不太记得，不记得了。印象有点模糊。”他说的是真话。他记得那天晚上很早就和丽莎去了圣人与罪人，和她喝了几杯之后汤米就到了，于是他们开始追忆当年莱在哥谭里短暂混过的日子，那时没过多久局面就变得太疯狂于是他回了老家。一切从那里开始模糊成一团。既然巴里提到了，他能想象出男孩出现在酒吧里的画面，可那有多少分是实际记忆又有多少分是他自己在填补空白，这不得而知。然而他绝对不记得自己回家这件事。

就在他正绞尽脑汁思考的时候巴里关上了炉子，拿着他自己的盘子走过来坐在他身边。“你还要吗？”他问道，向莱举了举盘子。

“不用，这些就够了。我可不会从饿肚子的神速者嘴里抢吃的。”

“真是个圣人。”

“我努力。”

“你就一定要抢到最后那句话是吧，莱纳德？”

“对你才这样，巴里。”

 **莱纳德** ？这是什么时候的事情？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 庆祝第三季明天国内时间开播~


	7. 第七章

“这无赖帮的人真多。”听完情况解说后巴里小声嘀咕，接着对负责的警官说，“让你手下撤退，然后以两个街区为直径设置警戒线。场面可能会变得很混乱。”

警局接到呼叫报告无赖帮在外头大肆破坏的时候，他正在实验室里做土壤分析。没人看得出他们的目的是什么，只知道他们在城区里闹事。初报中说现场有寒冷队长、热浪、金色滑翔者、天气巫师和魔笛手，巴里真庆幸提前接到警告，因为他目前站的位置只能看到其中一半人，该死，里面还有二代魔术师。这种惊喜他不要也罢。

如果这里的人只有一半，那么另一半无赖帮成员一定是在其他什么地方实施真正的抢劫。要不然就是他们正藏在附近准备偷袭他，但面前的景象分明就是在呐喊这是障眼法。

巴里闪电般冲向他们，急急刹车停在几米之外。“冷队，你这是想干什么？”

“哦，你也懂的，闪电侠，就是来发泄发泄精力。”斯纳特拖拉着调子回答，罗伊和沃克在他身后紧张起来。

“现在快给我住手。你们不能这样随便到处闹事，我不允许。”

“那么你到底打算怎样阻止我呢？难道你没注意到，我们人数比你多。没有骑士会来救你。”他轻蔑地挥挥手，“不如你还是直接回家，让大人回去继续干活吧？”

巴里恼火地咬紧牙。“没问题，只要你告诉我真正的作案地点在哪里，我就留下你继续干……这个天知道什么事。”

斯纳特脸上微微闪过一丝恼怒，巴里内心涌起一阵满足。这证明他猜对了，这次袭击他们确实是兵分两路；证明莱纳德以为他脑子没有那么快，不会在行动结束前就想明白。领先寒冷队长一步向来感觉是项重大成就。

巴里本能抬起手想去碰耳朵上的闪电标志启动通讯器，但下一瞬间他就停住了。他已经几个月没有打开通讯系统，耳机沉默了数月。然而他知道西斯科那一端还开着，没有任何证据证明但他就是知道，知道只要他拿起电话开口，西斯科第二天就会回到实验室外层仿佛什么事情也没发生过。他的手悬在胸前的闪电标志上。

紧接着他飞奔回警方的警戒线。

“这只是个障眼法。丽莎•斯纳特、马克•马登和哈特利•拉瑟威都不在，很可能是去实施真正的盗窃。派人去查看所有大银行、画廊和珠宝店，任何你们认为可能藏有他们目标的地方。叫超能人应对特遣队的西斯科•雷蒙去做，他知道该干什么。我现在去牵制这三个家伙，但一有什么风声就通知我。”警官吓了一跳，巴里差点以为自己刚刚是在以超级速度说话，必须慢下来重复一遍，但是下一秒警官就打开无线电向总部复述巴里的话。

交代完后他奔回斯纳特那边，迎面就是一波冷冻光线射过来。谢天谢地他拥有神速。巴里低身闪过然后绕着无赖帮跑了一圈，就为了看他们全部打转然后下一秒吃惊。

“我不喜欢别人无视我，闪电侠。”冷队咬牙切齿说道。

巴里掂着脚上下蹦跳，甩了甩手腕接着蹲下摆出起跑的姿势。“哎呀，冷队你别吃醋，我现在是你的了。”

“少调情，多战斗！”向来热血冲动的罗伊嘶吼，一股热流击向他。巴里在起跑点轻松避过，但却一头撞上了沃克其中一枚悠悠球的攻击。他一感觉到悠悠球碰到自己的腰，就立刻撤退往相反的方向跑。他运用速度在爆炸前拉开了一点距离——足以把他炸飞但却大体无碍——可他的制服背面还是焦了。

巴里脸朝下趴在柏油路上呻吟。三对一烂透了。

他深吸一口气接着起身再次奔跑，与此同时一束冷冻激光冰住了他刚刚趴的地方。他一边围着三名无赖跑，冷与热的激光一边追着他打，但跑着跑着突然间他脚下一滑，不是踩到了冷冻枪制造的冰面而是踩到了……香蕉皮！？天杀的魔术师，他们就不能像其他人那样用点正常武器吗？

巴里抓住商店橱窗停下，接着马上转身对沃克怒目而视。寒冷队长和热浪很好预测；他对付他们的次数多得足以摸清他们的套路。他们唯一的武器是冷冻枪和火焰枪，其余的靠脑子和肌肉补足。如果把魔术师从公式中拿掉，那就是他对上他们两个了，这会轻松得多。那么就优先解决魔术师。

他冲向沃克，握紧拳头准备好送上一记击杀拳。

但接着男孩一飞冲天。

他在飞！？

巴里最最不需要的就是这个。会飞的反派。他都能想象出这样一幅画面：一群穿蓝色门童服长翅膀的阿克塞尔•沃克组成一支军队，冷队在他们背后高声尖笑：“飞吧，我漂亮的小家伙们，飞吧！”(老电影《绿野仙踪》里西方恶女巫指挥飞天猴的著名场景。)

巴里抬起头看到魔术师靴子底下的喷气推进器还有他脸上柴郡猫般狡诈的灿烂笑容。“嘭。”沃克装腔作势地说。

接着巴里就遭到威力远超正常的樱桃爆竹狂轰滥炸。尽管巴里急速四处冲刺，他也不可能全都避开。每中招一次他就会慢下来一点，而速度越慢他中招的次数就越多。

最后落到小腿背后的爆竹终于把他打倒在地。伤口火烧火燎但他已经能感觉到它正在复原，随着受损的肌肉重新愈合痒得发疯。再过一小会儿他就能再次跑动了，他只需要分散无赖帮的注意力撑到那个时候，让他们其中一个开始长篇独白应该就够了。

魔术师阴险地悬在他头顶，手里分别拿着的居然是橡皮鸡。

“这时候你们是不是要告诉我你们的邪恶计划了？”巴里露齿一笑，努力想表现出一副满不在乎的样子。

“不，这时候我会用这两只橡皮鸡揍你然后送你上天国。”巴里觉得不太可能，但沃克的笑容越拉越大，脸都快硬生生裂成两半。“等我搞定你之后你连渣渣也不会剩多少了。”

“阿克塞尔！给我关掉你的推进器！”冷队咆哮道。

“为啥？我干嘛要关掉？”沃克身体一旋面向冷队，张开双臂，“我逮到了闪电侠，没有任何反抗之力任我处置。我为什么不把他炸上天？”

冷冻枪的冲击令沃克打着旋从天空上掉下来，摔落在离巴里不远的地方。冷队俯视畏缩的男孩，冷冻枪指向他的胸膛。

“你父亲是个疯子，但我还以为你可以讲讲道理。我们无赖帮不杀人，更不会杀闪电侠。你有没有见识过那些和他战斗的怪胎？我说的可不是什么扒手和打架的醉汉。你以为我们和他们对上有赢的机会？没有。”冷队又迅速踢了他的腹部一脚强调自己的话。沃克蜷缩成一颗球保护自己，但没有继续受到殴打。“你要是想和另一个神速者或者那只乱跑的超能大猩猩做对手，那是你的特权，但你要自己一个人上。”寒冷队长使出惯用的停顿增加戏剧效果，“那么，你的决定是？”

沃克展开四肢抬起身体，直到他撑着胳膊歪起头。他只花了一会儿就做好决定，重新露出那傲慢无礼的笑容。“不杀闪电侠。明白了。”

“好样的。”冷队开玩笑般地拍了拍他的脸然后两人击掌。巴里只是望着他们，看莱纳德展现对其他无赖帮成员的权威看得入迷。他并不经常有机会看到无赖帮内的这一面。到目前为止其余成员之间的配合都如同上了油的机器，但显然沃克还在磨合中。巴里半是敬佩冷队是如何掌控局面，半是震惊他有多轻易对队友使用暴力。

争执化解，两个人的注意力又回到了他身上，直到这时他才想起自己现在的危机。他迅速往身后瞥了一眼确认罗伊也还在赛场上。不过这时候他的小腿已经回到了完美状态，他准备好行动了。

***

稍微闪躲了几下火焰和冰块再把所有东西都炸一遍后，巴里终于开始逐渐占据上风。他甚至在斗嘴方面和他们战了个不相上下。他这是势不可当啊。

理所当然，就在这个时候一声震耳的撞击声响起，紧接着一辆小面包车斜斜冲下空荡的街道，车身上挂着‘ **警方防线请勿跨越** ’的带子仿佛车子刚刚穿过了什么狂欢纸带游行。它尖声刹车停在冷队身后，丽莎脸上挂着灿烂疯狂的笑容探出驾驶座的车窗吹响口哨。“男孩子们，该收工了！是时候上路。”

冷队邪魅一笑但目光一刻也没有离开巴里。“小妹，欢迎回来，我们差不多搞定了。再给我们一分钟时间收拾。”

巴里开始绕着冷队、热浪和魔术师奔跑。两把枪和一对毛茸茸的骰子玩偶追着他的每一步。“冷队，你知道我不可能就这样让你们跑掉的。”

“我倒要看看你怎样阻止我，闪电侠。”

他才刚开始冲向男人，面包车的后门就摔开了，狭小的车箱内莫名其妙刮出一股烈风把巴里吹离轨道。风力骤然升级，接着狂风凶狠地对他连番攻击。他用尽所有力气才没被吹飞，向前移动就更是别想了。巴里正斜身顶着风努力想保持平衡，马克•马登就跳下了面包车。

他点点头打招呼。“你好啊，闪电侠。”

“马登，见到你真高兴。”巴里咬着牙回答。

巴里找不到办法向前于是只好回头。他任由风力承载他，利用惯性旋转然后往相反的方向跑了几千米。他猛地一个急转弯，沿着和离开时完全不同的路径再次冲向无赖帮。那应该能给他们来个出其不意，哪怕只有那么一瞬间。他会极尽所能利用任何优势。

至少这次和马登战斗，他不必担心自己或者其他人的性命了。冷队说得一清二楚不会杀任何人，但天气巫师还是可以造成大量破坏，不直接杀了他也能让他痛不欲生。所有无赖帮的人都能。

巴里以最快的速度冲向那一群恶棍，一边奔跑一边观察他们。丽莎还在面包车的窗口上探出身子，显然正享受当观众看他们小打小闹。尽管小面包车的其他窗户都上了厚厚的一层膜不可透视，他还是穿过驾驶座的车窗迅速瞥到一眼丽莎身后的哈特利。他正坐在副驾驶位上，穿了一身制服但是脸上表情百无聊赖，双脚搭在仪表板上。那么所有人都到齐了。剩下的四个人在面包车不远处大略站成一团，组成一个小圆圈好让他们可以全方位警戒。其中几个人试图向他开火，但是他们（相对）缓慢的反应时间让他在对手扣下扳机之前就已经完美避过。

又绕了城区一圈后他再度往回冲，这次从东面接近。随着脑中的计划逐渐成型，他开始减速。他要对付寒冷、炎热、天气和七十几公斤恶意满满的疯狂。如果他能推倒多米诺骨牌引发连锁反应，他就能赶在吃午饭之前解决这场劫案。

一系列冰-热-水-闪电-（电人握手器？）-电击的半成型点子以每毫秒一公里的速度在他脑海中闪过。他考虑利用自己当临时冰棍然后让罗伊把他给化掉，但很快又重新思考了一遍。那肯定会超痛。离得最近的消防栓在哪？在那！

他奔过去振动出水口的盖子，直到盖子掉下来而水开始涌出。

到这时无赖帮已经看到了他并再度开火。他正准备疾驰离开，打算跑远享受几秒安宁思考办法让马登使出他的闪电，就在这时冷队开枪冻住了喷涌的消防栓，瞬间把流水变成闪闪发亮的冰雕。巴里转身看他的时候他脸上挂着无敌欠揍的得意笑容，所以他一定是知道巴里在打什么主意。

行，这招你会我也会。

“喂，热浪！”

米克•罗伊在冷队身后吃了一惊，显然不习惯打着打着焦点落在自己身上。“小子，你想干什么？”

“你打算什么时候才来热热场子？”巴里不服输地亮出他独有的自满笑容。

看到罗伊脸上燃起的恼火（还有冷队配套的表情），巴里迅速躲到冰冻的喷水口后方。这简直是太轻松了。冷队冲他大喊“米克！不要让他勾引你上当！”的时候，米克当然是一个字也没听进去。

现在水柱又变成液体了。消防栓本身也有点受损——它稍微融化了一些，不知怎地有股达利画风的味道。巴里对毁坏公共财产感到有点内疚。

既然这边问题已经解决，他奔跑起来和无赖帮拉开几千米距离，准备从另一个方向返回让对手忙个不停。马登应该和罗伊一样好骗。现在水已经漫遍街道，只要巴里把自己当成诱饵，他肯定能让马登对着水洼来几道闪电，足以电得这四个主要战力无法作战。然后需要对付的就只剩下哈特利和丽莎了，他们两个不太可能会和他动手。他很有机会说服他们和平投降。

巴里拐了个弯奔向聚集在一起的无赖帮，打算极速闪进他们中间然后了结一切。他没有料到的是冷队预测出了他的新轨道，更是绝对没料到对方在他赶过来时已经把路覆上一层冰霜。

巴里的脚踩上冷队在他面前开辟的冰道并失去一切摩擦力。他一路打滑，手舞足蹈努力想要在停止向前的同时保持平衡。当他发现办公大楼门厅的玻璃向自己压来，而上面自身的镜像以碰撞轨迹滑行时，他只剩下几秒钟时间做好准备迎接冲击。他冲得太快了，他停不下来。

巴里调整身体角度尽可能用上半身迎向玻璃，希望能就这样撞上去然后只肩膀脱臼就逃过一劫。他从经验中学习到比起手脚上的细骨，较大的骨头更容易修复也更容易愈合。他以音速拳打倒托尼•伍德沃时整只手的骨头都粉碎了，那次是他最糟糕的经历。手臂内骨头重新接续在一起的缓慢痒痛犹如酷刑，那股针扎般的麻痒仿佛狂暴的火蚂蚁不停啃咬、啃咬再啃咬。巴里在西斯科和凯特琳面前装作没事，紧接着他躲了起来蜷缩在星际实验室其中一间医疗室的角落里，紧闭双眼用完好的手臂抱着那只手靠在胸前直到愈合结束。他真的好想抓挠令那股疼痛消失。

不，让肩膀承受最主要的冲击力要好太多。

随着肾上腺素和神速力发挥威力，时间在他身上减缓。等待是种煎熬。在撞上玻璃前的那一瞬间巴里紧紧闭上眼睛向上帝祈祷。

但撞击没有来临。

他睁开眼睛但还是绊到了自己的脚，沿着冷队的冰道原路往回滑。

但这不可能。他没有转弯，不可能滑向这个方向。不管怎么样他都应该直直撞上玻璃才对。

他看了周围一眼，有些地方不对劲。有些东西不一样了，他只是说不清道不明。

巴里缓缓从地上起来，去找无赖帮逃跑用的面包车。车子还在但发动机已经熄火，丽莎也从驾驶座上消失了。实际上，现在巴里仔细望了一圈后，所有人都消失了。没有无赖帮和警察的影子，也看不见平时聚在警方后面看中城的闪电侠打击坏蛋的围观群众。

而且周围很安静。没有警戒线外隔壁街道的车流声，没有人们的交谈声，没有警笛或爆炸声。城市中日常的喧哗全部消失。万籁皆静。

他转身看向他本应撞破的窗户。它完好无损，没有一丝裂痕，但办公室里的标志变了，翻转了过来。旁边的大楼名牌也一样，是颠倒的。

巴里闪向离得最近的警车，滑坐进右侧的驾驶座拿起无线电。

“这里是犯罪现场调查科的巴里•艾伦，有人听见吗？”

没有回应。无线电里甚至没有平日代表频道开放的杂音，和坏了没什么两样。

巴里离开车子。他开始严重吓坏了。大家在哪？这个古怪的颠倒世界是什么地方？

他离开战场一刻不停地绕圈寻找任何生命体，就在这时一声空荡荡的巨响突然打破了寂静。

转瞬间他就闪身回到了他以为自己会撞穿的玻璃窗前，但是那里没有人在也似乎没有发生任何变化。就在他准备继续开展搜索时，那回荡不绝的重击声再次响起，窗户 **涌起了波纹** 。

“什么鬼？”巴里低声说，伸出手去碰波纹的中心。尽管玻璃上掀起涟漪，他手下的触感却是坚硬的。

他这绝对不是在堪萨斯了。*

(*:《绿野仙踪》里桃乐丝意识到自己落入异世界时所说的名台词。)


	8. 第八章

“闪电侠！”莱捶打巴里没入的那扇商店橱窗。

它和任何普通窗户一样没有退让，仅仅是在他每次猛敲上强化玻璃时令窜上手臂的疼痛越来越强。然而这并没有阻止他继续，和他所经历过最糟糕的疼痛相比，这根本不值一提。

他停下的唯一理由是突然有把陌生的声音开口说：“好嘞，伙计，那么你喜欢这招不？”一个男人凭空出现在莱旁边，他身穿绿色外套和橙色高领衫，脑袋上的毛线帽拉下来盖住了所有头发，双手插在口袋里。瞬间所有武器都指向他。

莱也立刻回身面对他，冷冻枪加入众人。“你干了什么？”他咆哮道。当他的质问没有得到答复，他走上前直到枪口压进男人的胸膛并关掉保险装置。冷冻枪呼啸着苏醒过来，随着机械开始轰鸣，熟悉的寒意缓缓漫上手臂。对方在另一端必定也能感受到。“你干了什么！？他在哪？”

“就是不告诉你。”陌生人露出自鸣得意的笑容回答。

“带他回来！”目前看来威胁要开枪似乎对逼男人开口没有任何效果，于是莱把枪插回枪套好一把抓住男人的领子把对方摔上窗玻璃。如果速死不能成为动力，也许一点疼痛可以完成任务。“我们不杀神速者！这是规矩。”

男人的笑容丝毫没有动摇。这嘴脸真的开始让莱失去耐心了。

“哦，他没死，只不过是呆在镜子世界里罢了。”男人向后一靠远离莱，沉进了玻璃微微变成镜子的表面，样子轻松得仿佛他在把头埋进浴缸的水里。当鼻孔上方的一切都蒙上了一层镜像后，他继续说道：“而且首先我也不是你无赖帮的一份子，对不对？我不需要鸟你的那些规定。现在你可别担心了，他非常安全……只要我愿意。”

他最后一次露出柴郡猫般狡诈虚幻的笑容，反推一把离开窗户靠向莱，拍开抓住自己衣服的手逼他退后。莱看着超能人把他挥开，对方理了理自己的领子然后说：“伙计，你不想逼我的。只要你的牌打对，我们可以做个好朋友。没错嘞，我看对我们全都有好处。所以你可 **千万** 不要再对我动手了。”

莱警惕地斜眼看着他。“你是谁？”

男人走开几步才转身面向莱回答。

“你可以管我叫镜像大师，”他露出豁牙的炫耀笑容，“我听说了这边流行取代号。我有一套独一无二的技能。你已经亲自体验过其中的一二了，对不对？我想我们可以一起合作。”

莱揍了他一拳，但就像他卧室中巴里的幻象，镜像大师直接粉碎成了千万片反光的碎片。莱发出一声狂暴的怒吼；要是能看到那个得意洋洋的苏格兰混账躺在人行道上鼻子血流如注，这绝对可以让他现在的心情奇迹般变好。

“好了好了，这可不太亲切啊。”莱猛地一转身，想要辨出镜像大师声音传来的方向，但哪里都找不到他。

“我不喜欢这情况。”米克呐呐地说，拉近和莱的距离。事实上，他手下无赖帮的人全部都在集合列阵，说明这个新出现的家伙一样也把他们搅得心烦意乱，但他们同时准备好了共同应对接下来的任何事情。

“只要听我的指挥，一切都不会有问题。”莱向米克保证。随后响起的空洞大笑声振得附近的所有玻璃咯咯哒哒响，丝毫不能让莱冷静。他环视了一周。尽管马登、米克和阿克塞尔已经聚向他来到店前，不知道什么时候丽莎和魔笛手也下了面包车，现在正一起站在车子旁掩护他们的后方。虽然他知道绝大部分情况下丽莎应该都不需要帮助，可知道一旦事情麻烦起来时她身边有人还是令他安心了一点。

“我不和我不信任的人合作，”莱清楚地说道，“到目前为止你闯进了我家 **而且** 插手了我其中一次行动，完全没有让我对你产生好感。不好意思，但我追杀你真身的可能性比和你合作还大。”

“真是冷若冰霜啊，硬汉。你忘了，我一直在观察你。我知道你的秘密。”那缥缈的声音真的要开始让他发火了。他想要个实实在在可以让他揍的人。

“敲诈勒索，真有创意。”尽管莱尽力让自己语气自信，他却有一件已经欺瞒别人好几个星期的小事，如果以这种方式拆穿，那会轻而易举动摇他对无赖帮的控制。魔笛手不会介意——哈特利不知道他和巴里之间的关系去到哪里，但他已经见过他们在一起并且没有什么不良反应，仅仅是在接下来的那个星期里比平时还要臭屁欠打——但米克很可能会气昏头，也许会揍他，至于马登就绝对不会再和他们合作了。他会认为不杀韦斯特警探的最终决定是出于感性而不是理性。他会质疑莱的领导地位，但最主要的是他会觉得遭到了背叛。丽莎……丽莎大概会仰天大笑吧。他这辈子都别想耳根清净了。

想到闪电侠有一天会成了他肮脏的小秘密，如果现在不是要靠隐瞒那个秘密保住生计，这一定很好笑。

“不是勒索。只是更清楚了解到在你心里最最重要的东西是什么，嗯？”

“不！”

莱听到魔笛手的呼喊猛地转身，年轻人的音波手套对准了面包车的玻璃。莱还没来得及理解面前发生什么事，魔笛手就已经开火把所有窗户爆成碎玻璃。哈特用铁爪扯拉开车门，但是她不在面包车里，她哪里也不在。

莱根本没有思考，他直接开始了奔跑。

“丽莎！”

***

女人的叫声把巴里的注意力从店前的橱窗引向无赖帮的车子。他转身刚好看到一个身穿皮衣的人影从车窗掉到地上。眨眼间他就闪了过去扶丽莎重新站起来。

她一站好就把他推开扑回窗户。“混账！”但和巴里一样她很快就发现了窗户是条单行道，从这一侧敲打不会开启。

她不满地哼哼一声然后说了句‘嘿闪电侠’，接着面包车的窗户全都向内爆破仿佛遭到雀吼攻击，两个人立刻低头闪躲。丽莎踉跄着后退了一步，用手臂挡住脸。他们僵住了一会儿，紧张地缩起来但除此之外什么事情也没发生。

巴里尴尬地在她身后犹豫，最终还是直起身然后清了清喉咙问她：“丽莎，发生了什么事？我们这是在哪里？”

“有个不知哪来的混球”——丽莎冲着远处大骂——“在和我哥比谁屌大，就是这么一回事。”她踢了一脚面包车轮胎接着向天空尖叫，“带我回去！”

城市依旧安静，巴里初次来到这个古怪的反转世界后就一直如此。

“我想没人能听见我们。这里只有我们在。”

小小爆发了一通后怒气似乎全部消失，丽莎像巴里刚到时那样冷静地打量附近。“噢，他能听见我们的，没有问题。他自称‘镜像大师’”——西斯科绝对会喜欢——“而这里是‘镜子世界’。”她声音里的轻蔑和手上的空气引号清楚表明她对这整件事有多不以为然，“他不过是在搞那一套夸张过分的反派恶棍秀，要让我们心里慌张。”她岔开腿站直再次冲着远处大喊，然而这次她声音里已经没有一丝一毫愤怒，只有斯纳特家的镇定自若，“这不是别人第一次绑架我！快点给我出来然后赶紧了事。”

“小姑娘，你还挺有活力的。”他们身后传来一把声音。巴里吓得惊呼然后猛地一旋，但丽莎保持沉稳，从容不迫地优雅转身面向音源。西斯科给她取名为金色滑翔者的时候确实知道自己在干什么。

大楼的窗户里，夹在巴里和丽莎的映像中间，站着一个男人。他看起来像是个倒影，但同时看上去又比巴里见过的任何倒影都要有实感，仿佛这镜像既有深度又有分量。当然，巴里也不确定他该不该用 **倒影** 和 **镜像** 这种词，毕竟窗中的男人并非他们所处的世界中任何一样东西的副本；在现实里丽莎和巴里中间没有人在。

“你们好哇？”他对着他们点了点头。

“操场管理员威利*，你也是时候该出现了。”她恼火地哼了一声说，“我不管你和我哥有什么过节，我不是你的棋子。你没资格逼我做什么落难少女。你要利用闪电侠就随便你，但我还有别的事好干。带我回中城。马上。” (*:动画《辛普森一家》里的角色，脾气火爆，来自苏格兰。)

男人——镜像大师——仔细打量了他们两个一会儿，歪起脑袋笑得一脸阳光灿烂，接着靠向前探头冒出窗户。他双手跟着头伸出来然后按着窗玻璃借力提起剩下的身体。巴里到现在早就该习惯这种程度的诡异了，但看到镜像大师跃过某些看不见的障碍落到人行道上，他还是忍不住在内心小小崩溃了一下。上一刻这男人还是个倒影，是个没有现实参照物因而不可能存在的映像，下一刻他就迈着悠闲的步子靠近巴里和丽莎，完全三维立体。

“你胆子可真够大的，女人，我欣赏这一点，真的。但你搞错了，你以为你可以在这里发号施令。除非我亲自带走，否则没有一个人可以离开镜子世界，而现在对我来说你在这里比在外面更有用处。我要是你，我就让自己舒服一点。以我对你哥哥的了解，你可能要在这里呆上一段时间了。”

巴里觉得他们这场对话刻意无视了他。听上去假如镜像大师同意，丽莎简直是乐于把他抛弃在这里。显然丽莎对他的感情没有她哥哥对他的深。话又说回来了，如果在这里的是莱纳德而不是丽莎，他会比这无私吗？巴里想认为他会，但巴里也知道他在那些不值得的人身上投注了太多信任。他太清楚了，不久前这一点反过来咬他一口次数已经够多。

那好吧。如果没有人特别关心在乎他，他就自己照顾好自己。首先他需要情报。为什么镜像大师盯上他？他是要为自己打响名号吗？还是他就这么混蛋？也许两者都有一点。“镜像大师，你究竟有什么目的？”

“你爱怎么威胁我都随便你，但我哥绝对不会对你让步。”

“我没有威胁任何人。我只是在和你们所有人敲定一份绅士间的协议。”

而他们就这样继续无视他。那么是时候运用大嗓门了。“喂！你是怎么把我们弄到这里的？”

“既然如此绑架我就不是你最明智的主意。”

“哦？那我就该直接大摇大摆地走进你们其中一个安全屋然后达成协议了？上星期四你们在汤普森路呆的那个如何？还是说我该在你们上星期二去派克街打牌的时候介绍自己？或者我直接蹦进你哥在坎贝尔的那个兔子洞，嗯？大家根本没有意识到自己身边围绕了多少镜子。我能看到一切。你们从来没有料到我要出手。在我让他知道之前， **他** 根本就不晓得我在。”

巴里立刻觉得恶心想吐，就像是内心最深处有什么东西腐坏了。这个超能人似乎知道一切，从他的话里听得出他一直在留意无赖帮的动向，甚至知道莱纳德的公寓在哪。他有没有本事透视每一面临时镜子？他是不是一直都在看他们？

巴里回想起那些和莱纳德聊天的夜晚。他不认为自己说起过多少家人朋友的事，但万一他说的已经够多呢？多得足以让镜像大师找到他们，盯上他们。他努力想保证他们的安全，但却悲惨得需要靠莱纳德•斯纳特填补他们留下的空虚，把他们推向了更加危险的境地。他要怎么从这样的人手里保护他们？他想象不出要如何和这个超能人战斗，慌乱无神的头脑没法冷静下来拼凑一个能困住对方、剥夺对方能力的计划。他甚至摸索不出办法逃离这个镜像大师把他扔进去的镜子维度。

一阵恐惧和无助渗透他的内心。当他问出“你究竟想要什么？”时，声音无力又细小。

但镜像大师继续往下，完全没有理会巴里。“不，我不认为那会有什么好结果。”

“不，我哥是个注重隐私的人。”

巴里忍耐不下去了。想到这个新出现的超能人可能对艾瑞斯、对乔、对西斯科和凯特琳、对他父亲构成的切身危险，他没办法再继续听他们在这里互相威吓。恐惧涌入他的身体犹如毒液。为什么要把他扯进来？镜像大师显然是对寒冷队长有意见，不是对他。要不然他怎么会利用丽莎做筹码？所以为什么巴里也在这里？单纯是因为运气不好？还是说他要来示威？ **看看我有多轻松就能打败闪电侠！在我面前匍匐吧！**

这太想不通了。他只想让一切结束。他想回家去。他想在家里。他想知道家人朋友的安全没有受到这个超能人的威胁。他想……

他举起拳头冲向镜像大师……然后直直穿过他。

直直穿过他然后所有东西开始扭曲、剧震、波动。

随着围绕他的城市天翻地覆，他的胃一沉。

接着一切都消失不见了。

***

莱颓然站在面包车破烂的那一侧旁，镜像大师漫步到他身边。他正在挥舞一个便携化妆镜。莱在想这个到底是真身还是又一个聪明的复制品。假如他是个赌徒，他会把钱押在后者上。

“好了，”镜像大师说，把镜子递向他，“他们现在平安无事，但你要是杀了我，他们就会永远困在镜子世界里。”

他在镜中看到了丽莎和巴里。他们似乎没有受伤但一脸困惑，丽莎那边则有点愤怒。然而当莱伸出手想碰镜子表面，镜子就一把从他面前抽走了。“我敢打赌，你不会喜欢这辈子接下来走过每一个反光的表面都会看到他们。因为如果你在这里杀了我，就是那样的结果。”

“你不敢。”莱怒吼。

“试试看。”镜像大师恐吓道，绕着莱走并在身后留下一连串映像。

***

“所以……”

“是啊。”

镜像大师失踪时中城的景象也随之消失，现在围绕巴里和丽莎的只有千千万万面镜子，全都漫无目的地在这无边无际的空间中浮动。巴里轻轻敲了敲离他最近的一面。“他说得对，我们没法穿过去。”

“闪电侠，只要有恒心，必定有出路。”丽莎开始从一面镜子走向另一面，望进去然后伸手碰触镜面，“我能透过这些镜子看到整个中城。”

“真的？”巴里也开始认真看了起来。他刚刚敲的镜子确实显示了斯万通街上的公园。他移向下一面。是警局。他在镜子间移动看到了熟悉的地方，那些他认识了一辈子的地方，但离他的起点越远，映像就越陌生。他认出了大都会的星球日报大楼、哥谭的哥特式建筑、星城的帕尔默科技大楼和某个他只能猜是在路易斯安那州的沼泽。他直奔向外，保持丽莎在视线之内的同时尽可能走远。现在他看到了世界各地：巴黎、北京、里约和悉尼，而镜子却依然继续延伸，无穷无尽的映像没有止境。

巴里闪回丽莎身边。“这些镜子没完没了。”

“其中一面必定是我们离开的路。如果他把我们弄来这里然后又自己跑了，那么这地方绝对有出口。这是万物定律。”丽莎坚持道。

“所以你觉得这成千上万的镜子里，其中有一面就是我们逃离仙境的出口？”

“没错。所以快去检查吧，闪电侠。”

***

十个镜像大师围着莱，但就他看来视野之内的都不是本体。

寡不敌众且毫无计划，莱真恨自己不得不问：“你想要什么？我要怎样做才能要回我妹妹？”他恨这让他显得有多无力、有多处于劣势，但还是这样做了。

“伙计，我都告诉过你了。我只想当你的同伴，你妹妹不过是层保险。你才是那个一直都敌意十足的人。”

莱向其中一个复制体开火，就是想和他作对。一道冰冻激光射穿那得意洋洋的笑容让他心情痛快了些。

“拿我当例子。”镜像大师向复制体刚刚站的地方做了个手势，“你看，我已经在杀人的行当里混了很久，但接着那些蠢蛋想叫我去圣迭戈做掉一个女人和她的崽子。就是那个时候我决定该摆脱那帮他妈的混蛋向前看了。但我喜欢你在这里做的事，简直是有才到极点。”

莱对着另一个复制体又开了一枪，剩下的镜像大师从坏笑变成了皱眉。

“我知道你在信任别人方面有问题，但你这单纯就是在闹小孩子脾气了。”

又灭掉一个。这简直像在游乐场上射鸭子。“我可以这样干一整天。”

镜像大师无可奈何地叹了口气。“那么就离你远点吧。等你准备好像个大人一样谈谈时就给我们打个电话，嗯？”

莱没有回答，只是怒目而视。他继续一个接一个向复制体开枪，直到只剩下一个镜像大师，对方双手抱胸一脸不悦。莱面对挑战没有退缩，没有道歉，没有给出回应粉饰自己的举动。

最终镜像大师结束了对峙，在大衣里胡乱翻找掏出之前给莱看过的化妆镜。他把东西丢给莱，准头刚好一偏逼得莱急忙踉跄了一下才牢牢接住。莱在想他这是不是故意的。很可能就是。

“到时候再见了，嗯？与此同时，你 **反思反思** 我告诉你的。”

米克火焰枪的熊熊烈焰吞没了最后的镜像大师。

***

过去的一小时内巴里一直不停从一面镜子跑向下一面，检查看看有没有哪一面碰上去时会陷进去，但有两件事情妨碍了他的搜索：一是他不愿意留下丽莎一个人脱离视线太久，二是这些镜子似乎在不断移动。他没有好的办法确定他刚刚看的镜子不是半小时前就看过的。

现在他只是坐在丽莎身边，两个人都靠着一面特别大的镜子休息。饥饿带来的熟悉痛苦开始啃咬他的肚子。他从早餐起就没吃过东西，身上也没有任何食物。除此之外还整天都在闪避火焰和冰块，他的燃料已经不多。他必须尽可能保存力气直到他们逃脱或是获救；他不想倒在这里。如果发生那种事，他只会连累别人。反正现在的他也没有多少用处。

巴里看了周围一眼，望向只有镜子的无边领域，想象等待莱救他妹妹（希望还有他）出去的过程将会有多漫长如同炼狱。他只知道一种熬过去的方法。

“我用我的小眼睛瞄到——”*

“你敢说完试试。”

(*:美国国民儿童游戏的开场白。)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 从上一章的评论来看大部分人都以为镜像大师是山姆·斯卡德（Sam Scudder），但莫里森的《动物侠》是我的美漫初恋，所以埃文·麦卡洛克在我心里永远地位特殊。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 山姆是初代镜像大师，埃文是二代~


	9. 第九章

“你哥真是个大傻逼。”  
   
镜像大师话音未落，巴里就已经抓起丽莎跑开了整整五米。丽莎手脚乱舞了一下，突然的短途旅行让她措手不及。“下次先给女孩子提个醒。”她一边怒冲冲地责备他，一边把一大坨风刮到脸上的卷发拨开。  
   
镜像大师懒散地靠着其中一面镜子，手里拿着一个易拉罐。  
   
“你这是在喝啤酒？”巴里不可置信地问。  
   
镜像大师只是耸了耸肩。“世界上总有个地方现在是五点钟。”  
   
“但你应该和我们打起来才对！我们是敌人。”  
   
“所以呀伙计，我这才没给你带喝的。我不蠢。再说了，我们目前应该算是在僵持。他可能是以头脑冷静出名，但这小姑娘的疯哥哥正红着眼要开战，我可没打算奉陪。”  
   
“那你为什么要做这种事？”巴里问他，向四周挥了一挥，“你绑架了他妹妹，还指望会出什么事？”  
   
“你们这些美国佬，一天到晚都这么大惊小怪。我从来都不想伤害你们，你们在这里就是当我的保险。我听说过寒冷队长的故事，知道他干过什么，他能干出什么事。我不会冒任何风险。”  
   
“你到底在说什么啊？”丽莎抱胸怒目而视，仿佛要向他挑战争论，“莱尼不是什么大坏蛋。为什么你说得好像是你需要从他手里保护自己，而不是反过来？是 **你** 袭击了 **我们** 。”  
   
“没错嘞，我是。但那是事实真相，女人，你哥的杀人记录可观。地下世界有人在说而我有在听。我可不想像杰克·西蒙斯那样他妈的冲出去找死。”杰克·西蒙斯——西斯科叫他死亡闪电，是他们试图运送去炼狱岛的超能人之一。 **试图** 是个关键词。想到在莱纳德一枪打中西蒙斯的头之前自己离死亡有多近，巴里还能感到一阵后怕。  
   
“而且还不止这些，他正在打造一支超能人军队，是这样没错吧？我在电视上看到他了，每次他都新增另一个怪胎到藏品里。先说一句，我可不怪他，真希望我自己先想到这个点子。但我不打算在这场战斗中站错边，这就是为什么我现在站在这里。我是想交个朋友。”  
   
丽莎喃喃“差点就骗到我了”，但巴里能看出镜像大师确实有几分道理。对于成为闪电侠之后发生的所有事件，巴里有身为知情人的见解，但在外界眼里这可能显得阴险多了。西蒙斯只不过是最后一个莱纳德为一己私利而杀死的同谋，更别提和巴里达成协议之前他所造成的平民伤亡。而且这看上去也确实像是他在打造一支军队，某几个媒体绝对有在他们的封面上对此大做文章。不用说，这是有目的地在煽动恐惧心理好卖出更多报刊杂志，但还是……要不是他一直都有艾瑞斯支持，报纸说不定也会把他写成邪恶势力。  
   
“镜像大师，我理解你的出发点，可这不能再继续下去。”  
   
“没错嘞，伙计，你说的不错。不管寒冷队长和他的逍遥黑帮*喜不喜欢，我都会让他们看到我的观点。我会搞定这件事，下次你们看到我的时候，什么都已经解决了。”(*:出处为英国传奇故事人物，罗宾汉和他的逍遥客。)  
   
镜像大师一口气喝完最后一点啤酒，接着嗖地一声把罐子扔向附近的镜子。那面镜子在巴里用手推时不可穿透，他以为易拉罐会照样弹开但是它直直落进了里面。巴里尽快闪身跟过去却用力砰地一声撞上坚硬反光的表面。  
   
等他自己站起来回头看时，镜像大师已经消失不见。  
 

***

   
“全部盖上！去掉所有镜子！”  
   
无赖帮迅速穿过大门涌进离他们最近的安全屋。他们一个房间接一个房间在窗前挂上毯子和床单，把所有表面能反光的东西都丢出前门。那些带护目镜的人在进门时都把东西留在了门边，魔笛手亮闪闪的银笛很快也不情不愿地丢到了那堆杂物上。  
   
他们把灯泡全部拧了下来，然后从水槽底下挖出一捆蜡烛。米克得到了负责把它们全部点燃然后放在各个房间的工作，这任务对他来讲是充满了乐趣。莱不止一次要咆哮“米克！”吼得整个屋子都能听见，责骂他过分积极害得烛光太亮太强威胁着要变成楼房大火。  
   
等他们搞定之后，屋子里只剩下一个反射面：镜像大师交给莱的那面便携镜。镜子上是丽莎和巴里，莱向他们无声道歉，看了最后一眼——他们正肩并肩坐着说话——然后啪的一声合上镜子扔进口袋。镜像大师不可能踏进无赖帮的藏身地一步。如今他唯一能刺探他们的方法就是亲自从前门走进来。确保了他们的隐私后，无赖帮开始制定计划。  
   
镜像大师不会有第二次机会在不知不觉间接近他们。  
 

***

   
西斯科整个人挂在乔办公桌的隔板上。警探对分散他注意力的来者挑起一根眉毛，但是继续填写手头上不知道是什么的文件。中城上空出现奇点后不久，辛格警监就对乔让了步，允许他组建超能人应对特遣队。“威尔斯博士”突然失踪导致西斯科现在算是失业，成了特遣队科学顾问一职最显而易见的选择。  
   
西斯科在打击中城罪案中所扮演的角色现在成了公开情报——至少在那些足够关心，会去了解特遣队都有谁的人眼里是这样——与去年在星际实验室里偷偷摸摸不一样，他觉得这事儿挺酷的。  
   
他还越来越享受当乔的搭档。他们两个超有默契的，同时这也让他能够照看警探。尽管没有多少人能从他继续稳定工作的样子上看出来，但他一直都不知道该拿巴里的状况怎么办。西斯科肩负起了责任，即使对方纵情埋首在工作当中，也确保他至少每天都有吃饭喝水。这是西斯科表达关心在乎的方式。  
   
“嘿，乔，我正准备去吃午饭。我知道不远的地方有个卖汉堡的小店，大肚汉堡和它一比都要失色了。你有没有兴趣一起？”  
   
“大肚汉堡和它一比都要失色？你知道吗，那听起来确实不错。而且说实话这案子搞得我头都大了，真想休息一会儿。但——是很可惜，在可预见的未来内我都困在这里了。”  
   
“哦天哪，太糟糕了。你还在处理那个密室迷案？你有没有考虑过可能是逃跑的红毛猩猩*？” (*:现代文学中第一部侦探小说，爱伦·坡所著《莫格街谋杀案》的内容。)  
   
“哈，哈，哈。埃德加·爱伦·坡，你真有意思。”  
   
“嘿，我们说的可是中城，这里已经有通灵大猩猩了，耍赖逃跑的红毛猩猩对我们来说还挺普通啊。”  
   
“说起来，你找到剩下的无赖帮了吗？”  
   
“等我查出他们位置的时候，他们已经抢完上路去和其他人汇合了。巴里就在那里，他会解决他们的。”  
   
“你有没有收到他的任何消息？”  
   
“没，什么都没。”  
   
乔叹了口气。“我也没有。我一直想在警局里围堵他，但他不想见我的话我也毫无办法。以前真没想到我会这么讨厌他那些超能力。”  
   
“是啊，神速者一心想躲起来的时候确实特别难抓住。”  
   
他们陷入一阵沉默。  
   
“那么好吧……”西斯科搓搓手接着拍了一下掌，“我走了，我会给你带点什么回来的。”  
   
“就是因为这样你才会是我的心头好，但你还是别想拿到警徽。”  
 

***

   
巴里和丽莎再次肩并肩靠着镜子坐下。镜像大师并未重新出现，这里的景色也没有任何变化。他们只是困在了某种虚无边境里不断等待，两个人都已经听天由命至此了。巴里再也没有尝试开始什么打发时间的游戏，反过来丽莎也不必掐死他。  
   
不过这还是有那么一点尴尬，巴里沉思道。巴里对丽莎的了解大部分源自她的犯罪记录。除了天气，他完全不知道自己还能和她聊些什么。虽然如此，陷进这场麻烦时有她陪在身边已经是种安慰。他真想象不出自己要如何独自等待到一切结束。见鬼，要不是镜像大师在他之后把丽莎也扔了进镜子世界，他还能指望谁来救他？他的家人朋友不会知道他去了哪里。莱纳德会知道，但他在乎得足以采取任何行动吗？巴里想认为他会但同时又心存怀疑。所以谢天谢地有丽莎。  
   
正是这股难以负荷的情绪让他突然之间开口说：“我真高兴你在。”  
   
她同情地对他微笑。“噢，闪电侠，你这话真是太暖心了，不过我们是不会死在这里的。你用不着那么感伤。你也听到他说的，我们只是筹码。莱尼会解决他的。”  
   
巴里双手抱着腿缩向胸膛。“我没有，我只是想说……不用独自一个人经历这种事，实在是太好了。”  
   
丽莎好奇地看了他一眼，接着挪了挪身子贴向他，把头靠在他肩膀上。  
   
“是啊。”  
 

***

   
西斯科头上的黑色头套猛地扯了下来，暴露出寒冷队长正半蹲在绑住他的椅子面前。对方一如既往满脸都是那个‘ **我就是个无敌大混蛋而且我超有自知之明** ’的招牌笑容。“西斯科，又见面了。”  
   
“天哪伙计，拜托！放过我吧，这越来越荒唐了！我不会再给你们做什么枪！”  
   
西斯科挣扎了一下想脱困，但是并没有什么效果。他记得自己离开警局出发去嗡嗡汉堡。他不得不等在一边看两傻双人组做他的订单时一路出这样那样的差错，不过他们最后终于递过来的食物所散发的香味让一切都物有所值。他决定走捷径穿过两栋大楼间的小巷，这样等他回到办公区时汉堡还会是热的，但接着他后脑勺一阵剧痛，他只记得那么多了。  
   
现在他坐在了这里。他们身处的房间非常昏暗，唯一的光源就是几根蜡烛。随着眼睛逐渐适应，西斯科终于觉察到热浪正凶神恶煞地站在角落里。他就知道如果冷队在，热浪绝对不会走远。大块头剥掉了他的消防员外套——西斯科一直猜那是偷来的——他的肩膀手臂上伤疤累累，烛光在坑洼处投下黑影。这副样子让西斯科想起了《猛鬼街》的弗莱迪。超让人安心。  
   
如果寒冷队长的计划是要吓得西斯科对无赖帮的要求让步，那他的方法就用对了。又是烛光又是疤痕和肌肉，这整个状况都让他神经过敏了。他感觉自己离《落水狗》里的烂舞和耳朵分家只差一步。或者是《沉默的羔羊》里的润肤露和水桶*，不过他不打算让自己的大脑往那个方向跑。他挺有把握寒冷队长对西斯科人肉皮衣没兴趣，差不多95%确定。  
(*:昆汀电影《落水狗》里行凶者把人质绑在椅子上，就着收音机里的音乐跳烂舞，跳完就动手割掉了对方的耳朵；《沉默的羔羊》里变态杀手水牛比尔逼井下的人质自行涂抹润肤露，而他利用水桶上下传递东西。)  
   
“不幸的是，今天我们有个更严重的问题。我妹妹有麻烦了，闪电侠也是。”他说出后者名字时，手不屑一顾地挥了挥。  
   
“丽莎？你这次又害她惹上什么麻烦了？”斯纳特绷紧表情，从熟练的冷漠变成了真正的愤怒，西斯科完全不羞于承认自己吓尿了一点。好吧，不能质疑寒冷队长对妹妹的爱，这他能牢记。珍爱生命就不要去捅马蜂窝。“继续说好了……所以我为什么在这里？你肯定可以自己把她救回来的吧？”  
   
“城里有个新来的家伙，他带来了一项……独特的挑战，尽管很不愿意承认，但事实证明那稍微超出了我们的能力范围。考虑到解决这个威胁我们双方都会获益，我想你应该愿意搭把手。”  
   
“我们不需要外人的帮忙，特别是他的。On n'est jamais servi si bien que par soi-même.*”要不是他牢牢绑在了椅子上，西斯科一定会吓得双脚一弹。他还以为房间里只有自己、寒冷队长和热浪，但显然哈特利也过来幸灾乐祸了，这让他不禁在想自己背后还藏着什么人。(*:法国谚语，即求人不如求己。)  
   
“哈特，我要和你说多少次才够？我们很佩服你的语言能力，但这里没人能听懂一个字。而且我认为我们确实需要他，所以这是我最后一次听你提起这件事。”  
   
西斯科都能感觉到哈特利静静地在他身后气得冒烟了。正是那股斗争心刺激得他开口宣布：“好了，给我松绑然后让我来听听整个故事。”  
 

***

   
“你！”  
   
“我？”  
   
他们在镜子世界里坐了好几个小时（还是说过了好几天？在这里真难分辨），巴里已经厌烦了一直戴头罩。他心想脱掉头罩也没什么大不了。反正，尽管莱纳德一再坚持没有，但他基本确定对方告诉过丽莎他的身份。所以是要继续戴面具还是把它脱下来都没有区别。就算莱纳德没有告诉过她，他们唯一面对面遇上的那次是和西斯科一起在酒吧里。她不可能记得他。他不过是个阻挡她达成真正目标的障碍。她现在会看到他的脸，但她不可能把他的样子和名字或身份联系在一起。这不可能会有什么坏处。  
   
或者说他是这样以为的。  
   
“你！”  
   
巴里只是疑惑地张开手。  
   
“我认得你！”  
   
完蛋。看她这个反应，很明显莱纳德没告诉她。但如果丽莎能认出他，那么她确实记得他当时也在酒吧里。  
   
“你和我哥睡了！”  
   
“没有！”他可没料到这个，“什么！？”  
   
“我看到你了！在他床上！我的天啦，我哥睡了闪电侠。”  
   
“不！他没有！我们没有！什么叫你看到我了！？”  
   
“圣诞的时候。我过来看莱尼但他还在床上。和你在一起。”一根指甲修剪完美的手指戳上他的胸膛，“因为你们滚床单了。我真不敢相信他居然有胆子一边和闪电侠乱搞，一边取笑我西斯科的事！”  
   
“我们没有乱搞！”  
   
“哦？”丽莎的嘴角勾起一个邪恶至极的灿烂笑容，“那么闪电侠，你对我哥到底 **有** 什么企图？”  
   
巴里双手揉了揉脸然后扒过自己的头发。  
   
“我想，既然我们要像镜像大师说的那样在这里困很久，你还是用我的真名叫我吧。”他伸出右手直视她的脸，想要显得自信但效果大概差得远，“我叫巴里·艾伦。我是中城警局的法医科学家。”  
   
但是丽莎没有握上他的手，而是瘫倒在他身上大笑不止。  
   
“你是个条子！？我还以为你是个卖肉的！”  
 

***

   
“所以你是说他们都 **穿进** 了玻璃里面？”  
   
“没错。”  
   
“那么我们指的是《爱丽丝梦游仙境》那种类型的？”  
   
“正是。只是我们没有疯帽匠和会讲话的花，倒有个不知道后果的苏格兰佬和绑架案。”  
   
“他叫自己镜像大师，还说他把他们扔进了 **镜子世界** ？”  
   
“是的。”  
   
“酷炫名字，但同时超级诡异。《阴阳魔界》那种级别的诡异。你觉得他有没有偷看过我们？”  
   
“我毫不怀疑。”  
   
西斯科睁大眼睛。“我的天。我刚刚侦破了乔的案子。镜像大师就是那只红毛猩猩。”  
   
米克瞪了莱一眼。“这小鬼脑子没坏吧？”  
   
哈特利在旁边说反话嘲讽，与此同时莱回答道：“这我说不准，但他会帮我们的，你说是不是？”  
   
“嗯，当然。我的意思是，我们说的可是丽莎还有巴……把闪电侠也救出来，对吧？”  
   
莱对着他坏笑。“接得好。”  
   
“冷队你闭嘴。我还没原谅你弄伤我哥哥。你还想不想让我帮你了？”  
   
“我道歉。”  
   
“好吧，他还说过什么吗，任何能协助我们查出他是谁的话？”  
   
“他提到他在杀人的行当里混了很久，说什么他拒绝了圣迭戈的一份工作，工作内容扯到了个女人和她的孩子。听他的话他似乎反过来干掉了雇主。查一查有可能会冒出来。”  
   
“好，那很不错。给我一台电脑，我来看看我能找出些什么。”  
 

***

   
“巴里！喂！”  
   
巴里惊醒过来。他一定是不知道在什么时候打起了瞌睡。他已经算不清他们在镜子世界里呆了多久。这里的光线永远一样，没有日夜之分。闪电侠制服里也没有计时装置，当他问丽莎有没有手表时，她用看白痴的表情对他说：“就这身打扮？总而言之，那是莱尼的用处。”  
   
在半梦半醒间他只能勉强说了句“啥哈？”  
   
干得好，巴里。  
   
她把他彻底摇醒。“如果一切都照在这些镜子上，那你应该可以找到我哥。也许我们可以找办法和他沟通。”  
   
巴里撑起身体站好，开始舒展僵硬的四肢。“你说得对。他应该在找办法把你弄出去。就算没办法和他沟通，我们也可以了解一下无赖帮到底在打些什么主意。”  
   
“找到他们的所在地，然后回头来接我。”  
   
“当然，好。这应该不用多久。我马上就回来。”  
   
丽莎向他露出一个水气氤氲的笑容接着他就出发了，尽可能快地在镜与镜之间穿梭，扫视整个中城。他皱起眉，城市的风景逐渐减少而他却依然没有找到莱纳德。但要是他撤退到了河的另一边回到楔石城，这并非什么怪事。毕竟他的公寓在那里，无赖帮在楔石城至少有一个藏身之处也说得过去。  
   
于是他继续奔跑。但是当身边所有的映像都明显远在他出生成长的城市之外，某些更丑恶沉重的想法开始在他心底里成型。  
   
也许他在镜像之间看漏了莱纳德。巴里敢打赌他和其他无赖帮的人正在行动，他们可能刚好错过了彼此。他再次掠过每一面镜子，成千上万面却仍是一无所获。  
   
那么最后一次，慢一些。  
   
但不管他如何许愿，眼前都没有出现莱纳德或者任何参与劫案的无赖帮成员。  
   
他急急刹车停在丽莎身边。“哪里都找不到他。”  
   
“他肯定在的！”她坚持道。  
   
“我已经检查了中城和楔石城的所有镜子，他不在那里。我找不到任何一个无赖帮的人。”恐惧在他肚子里不断啃噬，但他必须为丽莎换上勇敢的一面。过去的这几个月内他也许是和莱纳德变得亲近，但丽莎是他的妹妹，他会保护她一辈子。巴里能为她压下自己的恐慌。“他会不会是出城了？”  
   
“不，这没意义。再说了，他不会丢下我的。”  
   
“不会有事的，丽莎。”  
   
“但万一不是呢？我只剩下他一个了，巴里，我不能失去他。”她的呼吸变急，泪水积聚在眼里，声音透出一丝激动失常。  
   
他做了自己唯一能想到的事情。他张开双臂抱住她把她拉近，她紧紧抓着他仿佛他有胆量逃开，然后把脸埋在他肩膀上。  
   
“不会有事的，”他贴着她的头顶呢喃，慢慢抚顺她的背，“跟着我一起呼吸，好吗？就是吸气呼气。吸气呼气。”  
   
他夸张地呼吸，两个人的肺部很快就同步一致。最终是丽莎抽开了身体，背对他迅速用袖子擦擦眼睛。  
   
她深吸一口气然后开始说话。“如果那帮男孩子出了什么事，我们就要靠自己逃出去然后回头救他们了。你明白我的意思吗？”  
   
从他见到的来看——或者，在这个情况下，是没见到的——巴里知道自己必须做好最坏的打算。寒冷队长和无赖帮有可能已经死了。最好的结果是镜像大师抓住了他们，把他们关在某个类似丽莎和巴里所在的地方。无赖帮很可能不在救他们的路上，若是如此要逃走就只能靠丽莎和他两个人自己努力。巴里没有犹豫。  
   
“当然。” 


	10. 第十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麻烦大家在阅读本章之前先来看看 → [迪斯科镜面球](http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/mw690/657238f9gw1f89gfjmmh1j209u07oq3f.jpg) ← 是什么东西 :D （点击进入即可）。

“好了，我觉得我找到了点什么。”西斯科宣布。

“你觉得你有了点什么，还是你真的有了点什么？”哈特利埋怨道。

莱叹了口气。自从西斯科松绑后，这两个科学家就没有消停过。他们还没有动手打起来真是个奇迹。

而米克居然还没有烦透他们按住两个人来个头锤对撞，这就更加是个奇迹。莱差点就希望米克真的那么干了，那样没准这两个人就会组队协力对付他，停止无休无止的互相抱怨。“哈特利，别在那里卖弄了。西斯科，你找到了什么？”

“嗯，你看这个？”他从屏幕前退开方便莱靠近，“这是一份圣迭戈警方的报告。我敢打赌这就是他说的那份工作。几个大企业集团的头头死在了一场古怪的‘事故’里，而这另一个无名男直接就遭到了屠杀。”哈特利迅速瞄了一眼西斯科调到屏幕上的图片证据，恶心得皱起脸。

“但是，来看看我找到的另一份报告。仅仅是几个星期前在私人物业中发生的一起住宅入侵案。屋子的主人是贝克夫妻和他们的一对孩子。贝克先生是个大有来头的动物权益活动家。他的罪犯描述听起来特神奇——前提是你们没见过我们日常对付的东西。他说那个袭击他们的家伙是通过镜子进入家里的。警方认为他一定是喝醉酒或是磕药了，但听起来那就是我们要找的家伙，是吧？”

“听上去确实符合描述，有名字吗？”

“当然。埃文•麦卡洛克。苏格兰流亡者，雇佣兵兼小偷。他在天眼会里的犯罪记录都有我的手臂那么长了，但是竟然反倒在警方的数据库里没有什么资料。这就非常能告诉你他参与的都是些什么了。”

莱歪过头夸张地表现出一副思考的样子。“操控镜子似乎在任何一个行业里都是作弊呢。”

西斯科点点头同意。“你这话没错。”

“以一赔十打赌这家伙就是我几个星期前听说的那个，”米克从角落里冒出来，他刚刚正和马登坐着不知道在干什么，“难怪没人知道他做过什么。”

“我敢说你是对的。这就意味着他曾经在中城里作案，也就是说外头有人见过他，甚至有人认识他。他不可能永远躲着我们。”莱一只手搭上西斯科的肩膀，“小子，干得好。现在我要你和哈特利想办法把他们救出来。”

西斯科气急败坏地说：“你凭什么觉得我会继续帮你？”

“因为你是那帮好人之一。你们这群人就爱干这种事。米克！马登！”两人正在说悄悄话，听到叫声抬起头。“魔术师在哪？”

“那个小混账在我们到这里后不久就跑了。”马登甚是鄙视地回答。莱对这转折并不是十分吃惊。出乱子之前魔术师才刚加入他们没多久，而且他是这里最年轻的一个；莱不能完全怪他先照顾自己的利益。

“好吧。那就先把他忘了。我要你们两个到街上，尽可能查出有关麦卡洛克这家伙的情报。”

“这就去，老大。”

***

巴里坐下时丽莎扯了扯他的制服下摆，搅乱他正思考逃跑大计的脑子。“快掏空。”

巴里的目光从她抓着制服的手往上一闪，来到她脸上。“掏空什么？”

“你的口袋。我们来清点一下。”

“你觉得我这身打扮能塞得下东西？”巴里问道，扯了扯胸前的三聚化合物布料示意这有多紧，“我外出的时候连手机都没办法带。”

“行，那就我先来。”她盘起腿在巴里对面坐着翻找，开始从身上掏出各种物品然后放在中间，“黄金枪，普通枪，开锁器，胡椒喷雾，折叠刀，电击器，几颗钻石，几个金戒指，唇膏，发圈，钥匙还有一张白金卡。”最后一样东西夸耀地从她的胸罩里抽了出来。

“你是怎么把这些东西全部放在身上的？”巴里打量她的紧身装束震惊地问。她的手甚至一次都没有摸到夹克上真正有口袋的地方。

“那就是我心里有数而你要亲自发现的事情了。”她向他抛了个媚眼，“但只有你乖乖听话才行。好了，你有什么可以拿上台面的？”

“我说过了，我只有一身制服。”

“那超能力呢？你能做到什么？显然除了跑得真的很快以外。”

“我可以在水面上奔跑……这现在一点用都没有。呃，有足够的空间我就能打出音速拳？我能速读，我曾经穿越过时间但那有点随机，我能通过振动至特定频率穿透物体，我能——”

“等等！你可以振动？”

“是啊？”

“只能整具身体，还是可以具体到部位？”

“我可以挺具体的。比如说我想伪装声线的时候就会振动自己的声带。”他直接演示然后说了句：“你好，我是闪电侠。”丽莎一脸佩服。“你问这个干什么？”

“想想有多少可能性！”

“嗯，是啊，我想过了。我可以变声，我可以开锁……这还挺酷的。”

“不，”丽莎看了他一眼，“想想有多少 **可能性** 。”她一边拖着调子说出那个词一边色色地抬起眉毛。

“什么？不！丽莎！不！”

“你别告诉我你没考虑过。”

“我没有！真不敢相信告诉了你我能穿越时间之后，你关心的只有我能不能在做爱的时候当别人的私人振动棒。”

“喂，是你说的，可不是我。我是说，那种技能还会有什么其他实际用途啊？”

看到有机会科普一通，巴里的脸上绽出一朵明亮的笑容。“这你就不知道了吧。好了，宇宙万物都有自己的振动频率，对不对？所以，比如，你应该看过那种播放特定音高玻璃就会碎的视频吧？那是因为声音和玻璃的频率一致，玻璃把声波放大然后就 **啪锵碎** ！哈特利的手套就是同一回事。但是要穿透物体，我必须与空气的振动频率一致。所以和粉碎玻璃的共鸣反应不同，我能安全地在我要穿透的任意物体中的固体粒子间移动，然后完好无损地来到另一侧。”

“理论上的可能性没有限制。好比，如果多元宇宙的概念是正确的，那么所有其他宇宙和我们一样都在占用同一块空间，只是由于以不同频率振动导致互相隐形。既然如此，理论上我能够在多元宇宙中移动。我可以在各个维度间旅行！这得有多酷啊！？”

丽莎坐直了。“所以让我来理顺一下。你可以通过振动至正确的频率去到不同的维度——不同的世界？”

“没错。”

丽莎看着他的表情好像他是个白痴。“那就带我们振动出去赶紧他妈的离开这个乱七八糟的仙境啊。”

巴里正想告诉她这听起来有多荒唐，但接着他停住了。他在脑里再三思索，彻彻底底考虑这个主意。理论上这说得通，但最关键的问题是他有没有那个能力做到？他感觉自己每次探索能力新的一面时，威尔斯的声音都在耳边，督促他前进。巴里现在意识到了，对方引领着他就像领一只羔羊走上屠宰场。

他能不能穿越不同的世界？这个想法让他兴奋极了。如果有那个可能，那么逻辑上来讲这就是他穿透能力的延伸。他还没有怎么练习过那些技能，但是在这里他们有大把时间可以搞对。他只需要弄清楚逃离镜子世界回到现实的正确振动频率是什么。

“你说得对。我应该可以，但我不知道自己能不能做到。”

丽莎把他拉过来抱住。巴里一瞬间在想为什么斯纳特兄妹都那么擅长感应到他需要行动上的肯定，接着丽莎在他耳边轻声说：“你当然能！你可是闪电侠。”

就像她哥哥一样，她是对的。如果有任何人能够办到，那一定就是他。他必须一试。“好吧。我得去到挺远的地方起跑才能达到我所需的速度，但我不会把你留在这里的。我会回来。”他呼吸了几口气镇定下来，接着基本上是对自己说，“不管了。”

然后他便闪电加身，飞驰而去。

(*:冷队在第四章末尾对巴里讲过完全一模一样的话。)

***

莱的手指敲打桌面，稍微宣泄充斥身体的紧绷感。他把自己关在了房间里，角落只有一根蜡烛驱散黑暗。

巴里和丽莎已经消失进镜子世界超过二十四小时，而无赖帮对于要如何计划营救他们还是毫无进展。西斯科和哈特利目前正通力合作，米克和马登也已经外出试图搜集这个麦卡洛克的相关情报。莱在责备自己为什么没有早点跟进米克听说的流言。他让自己分心了。外面一定有人更了解镜像大师和他的能力，他相信米克能够找出这个人拿到他们需要的信息。

麦卡洛克给他的镜子安稳地埋藏在他的口袋里，沉重地坠着。他无比渴望把它拿出来看一眼，只想确认一下他们的安全。然而他知道这是件蠢事，心里有一部分也深深恐惧看了可能会发现什么。也许麦卡洛克不会遵守承诺。也许他已经伤害了他们。

他放任自己把一只手滑入口袋，手指沿着镜子的边沿摩挲，感受盖子上细小的雕纹。他稍微打开一丝裂缝——不至于会漏入任何光线，倒也不是说柔和的烛光能够探进他口袋的深处——然后猛地再次扣上。

一阵无用感淹没他的内心。他在派得上用场的地方不够聪明，没法帮助哈特利和西斯科；而他清楚自己现在不够冷静，不能和米克还有马登一起出去审问别人。他很可能最后会伤到什么人，也许会干出些更严重的事，很可能最后会打破他答应巴里不杀人的承诺。等巴里从镜子世界出来，他一定会对莱非常生气。

 **假如** 他有机会从镜子世界出来的话。

他真希望现在有人可以让他揍一顿，有什么人或者东西让他可以把这股情绪全部发泄出来，但他能做的只有坐在这个房间里，一边等待一边努力不让无助感过分影响自己。

他不能失去丽莎，不能以这种方式。她是他仅剩的家人。

哦，没错。无赖帮是变得越来越紧密了，假以时日他能想象出他们会组成一个替代的家庭，但他们不是血亲。他没有养大他们，没有保护了他们几十年。那份联系还不存在，魔术师的决定就足以说明一切。

甚至失去巴里也将会是种打击。自从两人开始他们之间的小小安排，他就不由自主越来越喜欢这男孩。或许巴里是需要陪伴如同食物和水，但莱却是后来才意识到自己想要这个的。有个人陪在身边，感觉……挺不错的。

天，他需要喝口酒。

取而代之他从口袋里掏出镜子。他知道自己不该屈服于诱惑。假如他容许自己看这一回，他就会每隔一分钟打开一次直到他们也回望镜子。这同时是个风险；如果他看向镜子里面，麦卡洛克也可以反过来看到他。但是去他的，看到莱的房间没有任何用处，这里和他的公寓一样空荡。

操他大爷的，莱最终决定。他打开镜子看到丽莎双手环着巴里，正在拥抱他。接着巴里就走了，速度太快肉眼只能看到他留在身后的闪电轨迹。莱好奇他们这是想干什么，但至少现在他知道了他们都还安全。

突然他门上传来一阵轻敲。

他差点就来不及在哈特利从门后探出头前把镜子藏到背后。“老大，我觉得我们有点什么头绪了。”

一半是为了维持自己冷静的假面，一半是为了继续当个混蛋，莱脸带坏笑问：“你觉得你有了点什么，还是你真的有了点什么？”

随着哈特利用他永远也不会听懂的语言低声咒骂然后离开房间，他啪的一声在身后合上镜子。

他从桌前站起来并把镜子滑回口袋里。给了自己几秒收拾情绪后，他跟上哈特利。

***

巴里才刚走了不到一分钟，丽莎就感应到身后有变化。

自从他们来到这个地方，那些镜子就一直在播放普通而无趣的日常生活——稍微看看挺好玩，特别是当你找到一个特别八卦的，但很快映像就变得单调——可是这个感觉不同。她猛一转身，想找到这股感觉的来源。

而就在那里，在一秒之内一面从来没有出现过的小圆镜冒了出来，上面映出她哥哥的脸，神情担忧憔悴。他只出现了一秒接着映像转黑，她等了一会儿希望能再看到莱尼的脸，但镜子直接一闪消失了。

“闪电侠！巴里！”她呼喊，“我看到他了！他没事！”

但是猩红神速者已经远得听不见了。

***

“你们有什么收获了？”

自从他离开房间后一个什么装置突然凭空冒了出来，西斯科和哈特利正看着里面伸出来的一团乱线，听到他的话抬起头。莱只能形容那东西是个圆形物体，因为除此之外他也不知道算什么了。那是金属的，上面盖着各种线路，看起来就是个在几小时内尽快用破铜烂铁硬拼在一起临时凑合用的复杂装置。

科学家们对视一眼，接着哈特利让步示意西斯科开始解释。“那么，这完全是以反快子技术为原理运作的。快子就是种运动速度比光还快的粒子，而反快子就是——”

趁小科学家还没来得及浪费更多时间喋喋不休，莱打断他的话。“我不关心科学原理。它有没有用？”

哈特利接过来解释。“理论上？有用。但我们缺少与镜子世界的某种链接，完全不知道需要什么频率才能到达那里。我们需要麦卡洛克正在使用的一面镜子锁定那个频率。但是我们找到他的机会已经渺茫，要令他缓缓穿过镜子速度慢得足以让我们获得读数的概率就更是约等于无。”

莱的手指恨不得伸进口袋里。“所以你们不能随便使用任何镜子？你们必须用当时正在连接镜子世界的镜子？”

“没错。”

麦卡洛克为了让他绝望而给他的物品恰巧就是他们成功的保证，个中讽刺令他笑了起来。“今天是你们的幸运日，小男孩，我觉得我可能正好有你们要的东西。”

哈特利咧嘴一笑。“你觉得你有，还是你真的有？”

“闭嘴。”真是个胆大包天的小混账。

他从口袋里挖出那面镜子，举到能让自己好好看一眼的地方。把镜子交给别人感觉是件错事，感觉就像是他在承认自己的无能、自己的失败，但这是必须的。逻辑上他知道自己能信任哈特利和西斯科替他做这件事。为了救回丽莎和巴里，他们和他一样愿意用尽一切手段。他最后握紧便携镜一次然后交给了哈特利。

“这面镜子可以让你看到镜子世界，用它找到频率。”

***

“该死！”巴里回到丽莎身边，一拳打破一面镜子。它在拳下粉碎然而却无法令他的心情变好。这太让人沮丧了。他只想离开这个可怕的地方，呆在满是镜子的无边空间里这么久开始变得像是某种古怪残酷的折磨。他再次感谢上天自己不是一个人。虽然对丽莎来讲这也很烂，但至少她令他有动力起来继续奋斗。他要带她逃离这里为她哥哥报仇。

他惧怕这样想，但如果没有她在身边，他说不定就那么放弃了。反正他现在也没有什么像样的生活可回。他们没有他大概会过得更好。如果不是因为他，莱纳德很可能还活着。他终于可以就这样消失了。不必自己下最后的决定就能死掉。他可以休息了。

但他不能让自己那样想。

“根本没用。”巴里灰心地盯着地板说，声音充满沮丧。

丽莎的声音穿透他的自怨自艾。“我看到我哥哥了。我看到莱尼了。”

巴里猛地抬起头。“什么？”

“他还活着。我在一面镜子里看到他了。”

一股安心感没过巴里令他双脚变软。直到这一刻，他才意识到莱纳德死去这个念头在他心里如此沉重不堪。他还以为这只会变成自己背负的众多命债之一，心知肚明那都是他的错。

他逃脱的欲望复燃，但这仍不能改变他不知道要怎样带丽莎离开这里。不，这是说谎。他确实知道要怎样带丽莎离开，他只是办不到。“我没法集中。我需要一个通道，一个能让我引导能量通过的东西。”他握紧双拳。

“那么你最好快点想出来。我们有客人了。”她惊恐地睁大眼，视线越过他身后。他缓缓转身，害怕自己会发现什么。

他打破的镜子碎片正在聚集，汇合成一个略微像是人类的形状，一个人形旋转迪斯科镜面球。

“这可不妙。”

他抓起丽莎就跑。

***

“装置准备好了！”西斯科兴奋地宣布。

便携镜接上了各种导线，远离西斯科和哈特利的发明悬挂在房间的另一头。莱不懂这些应该怎么运作，但他相信两位科学家干的事情，而那对他来讲已经足够。

“打开它。”他命令道。

哈特利二话不说照做了。机器低声轰鸣了一秒，莱开始害怕这全部都会是无用功，但接着圆形装置射出一个光环，那个反快子什么的集中在便携镜上，最终稳定下来形成一个光罩。

“现在会发生什么事？”他问两位科学家。

西斯科耸耸肩而哈特利回答道：“我们等。”

***

巴里——等于还有丽莎——尽他所能一直在闪躲镜子怪物，但那东西速度很快。不止一次巴里因为想避开它撞上其他镜子，然后那些碎片也聚合起来转而攻击他。现在他的制服上有好几个地方已经割得破破烂烂，乳酸堆积造成的陌生刺痛感在双腿上火烧火燎，威胁着要拖慢他的速度。他太累了。他需要休息。他需要食物。

但那短时间内都不可能。

他没办法永远继续下去，但他会保护丽莎直到自己咽下最后一口气。时间拖得越久，死亡就好像越有可能成为最后的结果。他在追逐时几次试图穿入镜面但就是办不到。如果说他在第一次尝试时觉得自己在集中精神上有麻烦，那么相比之下想在一群镜子怪物紧追不舍的情况下穿入镜子就更是难上加难。

“丽莎，对不起。”他说道，音量大得足以盖过奔跑时空气产生的呼啸声让她听见。

“巴里，你敢！”她锤了他的手臂一拳，“我们还没死也不会死。”

他多希望自己拥有她的自信，可是他的视线边缘已经开始模糊。虽然她不能，但他感觉得到自己正在减速。他快要到达极限了。

死在迪斯科球手下可不是他想要的方式。老实说，这挺丢脸的。他再也不能得到生命中想要的一切，再也没有机会见到乔和艾瑞斯，再也没有机会对西斯科和凯特琳说对不起，再也不会知道他和莱纳德之间发生了什么。

丽莎大喊他的名字把他从思考中摇醒。她正在指着什么东西，他在略显迟钝的状态下花了几秒盯着她向外指的手指，接着才反应过来他需要看的是前面指向的 **地方** 。

他不敢相信自己的眼睛。一道光从不远处的镜子里射出来，就像是座召唤他们的灯塔。要不是丽莎先看到它，他一定会以为那是因为疲惫产生的幻觉。

“你想要通道？我想你有一个了。”

丽莎收紧搂着他脖子的手，他用眼角余光瞥到她狂野的笑容。

“快跑，巴里。快跑！”在他耳边回响而他疾驰奔向光束。


	11. 第十一章

西斯科和哈特利还有斯纳特站在一起屏住呼吸，他们制造的装置所散发出的光束照亮了昏暗的房间。这是他第一次建造这样的东西，但背后的理论支持非常可靠。他如此确定是因为哈特利屈尊降驾不时运用自己的专业知识指点他——其中大部分时间都是在用惹人讨厌的语气告诉他哪里弄错了。这仿佛重新回到了粒子加速器爆炸前的星际实验室。这股怀念的感觉真让人受不了。才怪。

然而几分钟过去了，什么事情也没有发生。他们全都定在原地，继续等待。

但接着都已经五分钟了，假如说西斯科对巴里算得上是有一星半点的了解，那就是他连拯救自己的性命都会迟到。西斯科走向无赖帮提供给他工作用的笔记本电脑，开始继续丰富对镜像大师的研究。在一边等待担心没有意义；巴里会没事的（他必须没事），他想回来的时候自然会回来。

可惜斯纳特似乎并没有同感。看到西斯科这样漫不经心，斯纳特先是难以觉察地啧啧嘴并弄出些细小的声响，接着一把从他手里夺过笔记本电脑，以一个对私人空间定义极其宽泛的人来讲最为逼近的距离对上西斯科的脸。

“为什么没有动静？”他质问道。

西斯科早该知道一旦扯上妹妹，斯纳特就没法保持冷静；他的脾气有变得比罗伊还火爆的趋势（西斯科是不会为放纵自己在脑子里畅快地大肆讲双关语道歉的）。他举起双手防御。“哇啊！等等！他回来的时候就会回来。再说了，这又不是我一个人建的。”他拼命指向魔笛手，“你干嘛不去怪哈特利？”

斯纳特一点也没有放松。“因为哈特利绝不会试图暗中破坏我要他打造的东西。”

“冷队。”哈特利走近他们，但没有试图伸出手或是去碰斯纳特，“我懂。我 **懂** 。”西斯科甚至都懒得假装自己明白这单单一个字里蕴含的深意了。“但不要把气都发在西斯昆托头上。他已经尽全力了。”

西斯科难以置信地扭头看向哈特利，他心里涌起一丝暖意。也许哈特利 **确实** 是喜欢他的。他眼角因为微笑泛起皱纹，一只手捧着心发出一声情真意切的“伙计啊。”

哈特利皱起脸。“别给我想歪了。你的全力就是我的平均值。我还是讨厌你。”

“不要抵抗了，伙计，我知道你是爱我的。”西斯科仔细观察了对方一会儿。他不一样了。从见面那一刻起哈特利和他讲话时就带有的怨气还在。西斯科一直把这归咎于对方害怕失败，身为威尔斯博士的得力助手兼实验室二把手的哈特利把他视作潜在篡夺者。然而他已经没有最后一次见面时阴沉，而且在西斯科琢磨不透的方面上看起来健康多了。“你知道吗？你适合当无赖帮的人。你的怒气消失了一大半。我本来想说我真惊讶你投向黑暗面这么如鱼得水，但这样我就是骗人了。你生来就是个西斯尊主的料。”

“闭嘴吧。”

“小朋友们，”莱打断他们，“麻烦我们能不能专心起来？为什么它没有动静？”

西斯科耸了耸肩。“传送门打开了，随时都可以用。我们只需要等巴里找到它。”

斯纳特紧盯着便携镜发出的光罩，警惕地绕着装置走。“万一他永远找不到呢？”

“冷队你有点信心，这可是巴里。”

“事关我妹妹的安危，除了我自己以外，我对谁都没有信心。”

西斯科毫不怀疑。他看过中城警局里的档案，他知道斯纳特兄妹有怎样的家庭背景。他和丹堤可能互相厌恶，但丹堤为了让西斯科逃走仍然把自己置身于危险当中，而西斯科为了保证丹堤的安全交出了自己最大的秘密。想象一下如果他们兄弟相亲相爱而全世界一辈子都与他们为敌，他们可能会干出什么事情。

一道划破房间的闪电和一声巨响掀飞了西斯科的思绪。他的眼睛追逐从传送门中冲出的残影，发现水泥墙上出现了一个巨大的凹洞而正下方就是缠在一起的丽莎和巴里。

斯纳特大叫“丽莎！”的同时西斯科呐喊“巴里！”

看样子巴里承受了撞击的绝大部分伤害；他的制服背后覆盖了一层水泥灰而丽莎身上却几乎一点也没有沾到，巴里把她牢牢抱在了怀里。然而一听到哥哥的声音，丽莎就立刻推开巴里的手臂慌忙站起来，借着巴里一动不动的身体做跳板蹦进斯纳特怀里。

“莱尼！”

“丽丝！”他紧紧抱着妹妹，只为了捧起她的脸检查她有没有受伤才松开手。西斯科看得到她露出来的肌肤上全是浅却长的伤口，但没什么地方是严重到一个星期内无法愈合的。“你没事吧？”

“我没事。”她的语气肯定，但仍然贴向他的手，“莱尼，我没事。”

他再次抱住丽莎。

西斯科看了他们的重逢一会儿——莱和丽莎把头抵在一起互相低语，双手和手指倾诉、舞动、安慰——然后他才反应过来。

巴里还倒在地上，双手双脚交叉在一起向外抛。他的胸膛微微起伏，向西斯科保证了他不需要任何紧急处理，但他家的孩子依然看起来一副刚和龙卷风搏斗然后落败的样子。他戴着的头罩发挥了全部作用；它以及制服大部分地方都已经变得破破烂烂。和丽莎一样他全身都是浅浅的伤口，浑身是血的模样让伤势看起来比实际严重多了。

虽然如此，如果能让凯特琳过来替他检查一下的话，西斯科的感觉会好得多，但他怀疑那并不在斯纳特的计划之中。

西斯科半蹲在巴里身边，拍拍他的肩膀。猩红神速者呻吟一声，眼睛睁开一丝裂缝。“为什么这里这么黑？”

西斯科轻声笑起来，但不认为这是个需要回答的问题。“兄弟，你怎么样了？”

“西斯科？”巴里睁大眼睛吃惊地抬起头看了他一秒，紧接着混合了恐慌、愧疚和难过的神色在他眼里一闪而过。他再次说话时强行装出了平时轻松活泼的语气。“说实话？我有过更舒服的时候。我现在只想吃差不多二十个大肚汉堡然后睡上一个星期。”

西斯科从好友眼睛底下的黑圈和脸上绷紧的表情上看到了深深的疲惫。此时此刻他不需要西斯科念叨他 **为什么你不打电话？** 、 **你不能就这样推开我们** 或者 **我们也在悲痛** 。那些可以等到镜像大师这档子破事解决了再说。西斯科会直接做过去自己一向做的事情：给予巴里他所需的一切支持。

头号需要相当明显。他转过身。“喂哈特利！”

点到名字的男子已经退到了门边尴尬地站着，看起来一点也不感动于自己成了这场重逢中唯一的电灯泡。

“干什么？”

“这个超级可怕的巢穴有没有厨房？”

哈特利嘲讽道：“当然有。你以为我们是什么，动物吗？”

“那就带路吧，”西斯科用力一推从地上站起来，回头转向巴里，“再坚持一会儿，我们去给你搞点什么吃的。”接着他迅速关掉传送装置，跟着哈特利离开房间去往厨房。

***

门在西斯科身后一关上，巴里就立刻闭上眼从不得不说话交流中解脱，放任沉重的身体把自己往下拖。他累极了。他能直接在地板上睡着。实际上，他就要这么干。他今天做的事情已经够多，这个世界可以自己照顾自己几个小时。

光束刚从远处的镜子里射出来，他就抓起丽莎奔向它。镜子怪物不喜欢那样。它们追在他身后，一路上撞碎其他镜子扩充自己的队伍。它们的速度很快而巴里已经快要用尽最后一丝力气。令他继续跑下去的只有肾上腺素而与此同时他的双脚和肺都在冲他尖叫喊停，镜子碎片几乎是从每一个角度划进他的身体。

他感觉好像花了很长很长时间才到达发光的镜子，就在他准备撞上去的那一秒——向上天倾听的神灵祈祷他们能穿过去而不只是摔上镜面——镜子怪物会一起跟过来的恐惧向他袭来。他知道如果它们跟来了，他不会有能力与它们作战。为了走到这一步他已榨干所有力气。

但是谢天谢地那些怪物没有跟着他们穿越窥镜。镜子开启了，他冲了进去然后直直撞上一面墙。他从来没有想到自己会想念墙壁，但经历过镜子世界的无边空间后，围困在四壁之内的感觉真不错。

镜子怪物划伤他的地方在一阵一阵发出闷痛但不足以让他担心，他很确定伤口会在一小时之内愈合。他听见莱纳德和丽莎正在低声交谈，他们说话时冷静从容的节奏是他终于脱险的铁证。有莱纳德在他很安全。他可以休息了。莱纳德会保护他的，即使对方这样做是因为巴里保护了丽莎。等价交换。你挠挠我的背，我也会挠挠你的……

意识逐渐飘摇——莱纳德和丽莎安静的耳语模糊成了低哼——在半梦半醒间产生的所有感觉都像是与身体分离。他渐渐觉察到有人挪动了他，他知道有这么一件事，但同时又感觉那好像是发生在别人身上而他只是个远远的旁观者。接着那个人抬起了他的头，就在他准备向再度打扰他休息的人抵抗的那一刻，他的头落在了某个又暖又高、比地板还柔软的东西上。他蜷缩起来换了个新姿势，转过身来侧躺。

在某一刻寒冷消失了。

有人把不透气的面罩往后一拉，直到它消失巴里才意识到那到底有多令人窒息。

手指尖缠上他的头发。

“小鬼，你干得很好。”

受那碰触的温暖所催眠，他任由自己沉进黑暗入睡。

***

无赖帮厨房里的东西并不多，但西斯科原本就没指望里面有。

他想尽办法从冰箱里撬出了些冷冻薯条和披萨，然后把东西塞进老旧破烂的烤箱。虽然不太理想，但是希望这能给巴里他所需的启动能量，至少先让他从地板上起来。

哈特利全程都在对他指手画脚。鉴于斯纳特的心思全在妹妹身上而剩下的无赖帮成员都在外执行任务，西斯科估计哈特利分配到了当他保姆的责任。他们居然认为他危险得需要分配一个看守，这真让他倍感荣幸，但既然他都已经在这里了，西斯科是不会丢下巴里离开的。

在加热食物的二十几分钟内，西斯科无比专注地盯着自己的鞋子。不管他什么时候往上看一眼，哈特利都会瞪着他或者某件厨房用具。西斯科不敢随便乱望，要是他看到了些不该看的东西，他很肯定有几个无赖帮成员是乐得让他永远也离不开这里。在没有人知道他在这里的情况下，斯纳特和巴里的协议几乎无法让他安心半分，而且无赖帮的新人也许不会像斯纳特那样热衷于遵守巴里的最终决议。他差点就希望他们干脆一直蒙住他的眼睛了。

烤箱计时器发出“叮”的一声几乎把他给吓死。

哈特利在橱柜里面到处翻弄，西斯科则把食物摆放在自己找到的各式陶制餐具上。两个披萨和一公斤薯条。哈特利不知道用什么办法从无赖帮藏身的荒芜之地里成功拿出了盐和番茄酱。这是个起点。先让巴里动起来，然后他可以自己去找吃的。

西斯科往回走而哈特利远远跟在后面。他两只手都端着盛食物的盘子，重新进入他称之为工作室的房间（他完全不知道这里在他和哈特利征用前是什么地方）然后凝固在原地。

眼前的画面让他不禁怀疑到底巴里和丽莎是不是真的从镜子世界里逃出来了，还是说不知怎的反而是他被拽进了左右颠倒乱七八糟的世界。

在他和哈特利离开的时候，冷队和丽莎已经从他们古怪的斯纳特式无言心灵融合中分开。冷队现在正坐在地板上，丽莎在他身边，两个人都背靠着撞毁的墙。丽莎的头歪向一边靠在哥哥的肩膀上，她闭着眼睛表情柔和。烛光在丽莎脸上跃动，既然他的机器现在已经关闭了，那便成了唯一的光源。西斯科想她大概是睡着了，但对上斯纳特家的人你永远也猜不准。

另一方面巴里绝对是睡着了，他沉沉的呼吸在此外安静的房间内显得响亮。他的头枕在冷队的大腿上，恶棍的手缠在他的头发里。他的头罩从脸上脱了下来，像兜帽一样松垮垮地垂在脖子边。他看起来毫无防备，脸上先前的紧绷已经融化消失。冷队显然没有注意到西斯科回来了，因为他的目光仍牢牢定在巴里脸上。

一股尴尬击中西斯科的胃部。就是那种他意外撞见别人正在谈论他，或者是那次他不小心碰到凯特琳和罗尼在物资室里亲热时涌起的感觉。那种见证了某些私密到他永远也不该看见的东西后产生的背德感。

这个房间里没有人希望他看到现在看见的东西，这他百分百确定。

他一直凝固在门口，心里知道他一旦动了——不管是前进还是后退——他都会打破这一刻，引来斯纳特的注意。

就是这样了。这就是他怎么死的。由于不小心偷看死在寒冷队长手下冻成冰棍。

“快让开。”哈特利一边发牢骚一边用手肘把西斯科推开，穿过门口走进房间。冷队的视线立刻跳到两位科学家身上，他表情冷静而手仍在梳理巴里的头发。他做了个噤声的动作，只多看了他们一眼注意力就回到了巴里身上。

什。

么。

鬼。

西斯科挤到哈特利身边——不让对方继续在房间里前进——凑到他希望能低声讲话又不会让斯纳特听见或是嫌他太吵的距离。“这是怎么回事？”

“看来你家老大和我家老大的关系有那么一点超越了敌人。”

“而你知道这件事？”西斯科指控他，“知道多久了？”

哈特利仅仅是翻了个白眼，绕过他把那几盘食物放在蜡烛堆附近。西斯科别无选择只好跟着照做，免得自己看起来太过可疑，但是这个情况快把他吓坏了。

哈特利用右手向斯纳特拼了几个字，但即使他动作很慢——很明显斯纳特完全讲不了话，更别提是流畅交谈——西斯科还是一点也没看懂。斯纳特对他点了点头。

哈特利转身离开，经过西斯科的时候小声命令他留下来。

于是西斯科照办了，在房间里四处乱望就是不敢看向斯纳特、巴里和丽莎。

这好尴尬。比起在这里假装地板上的三人组是美杜莎，稍微看哪怕一毫秒都会害自己死于石化，他肯定有更好的地方可以去、更有用的事情可以做。

就在他准备去取回先前用的笔记本电脑试图去找哈特利的时候，走廊传来了一阵吵闹声。斯纳特的头猛地一抬，显然也听见了。他的左手立刻去抓起巴里的头罩但右手还在原处，就好像他不想打扰巴里的睡眠。

随着声响接近，西斯科认出那是米克和马登。他们一定是结束了调查任务前来汇报。向冷队汇报。而冷队目前正在抱着闪电侠的头枕在自己大腿上仿佛他们是对好兄弟。或者也许不只是好兄弟。根据斯纳特的反应判断，外头的两个人并不像哈特利那样了解情况。

西斯科深吸了一口气。他不想干这种事。

巴里要欠他一个天大的人情了。

西斯科带着自己完全没有觉得的自信大步踏进走廊。

罗伊只略略扫了他一眼，显然没把他当作是什么阻碍。“丽莎回来了没有？”

“回-回来了。”西斯科控制不住自己的结巴，他刚刚才注意到热浪的指关节上鲜血淋漓，“丽莎和闪电侠安全了。他们在休息，你们不能进去。”

他们饶有兴致地看着他。

“谁要拦住我们？”马登问，“因为在我看来，你是 **我们** 的囚犯，不是反过来。”

西斯科甚至没法反驳。马登和罗伊前进时他倒退了一步，直直撞上哈特利的胸膛。

哈特利不知道用什么办法偷偷溜到了他身后，定定地站在走廊上。

“你们不能进去。”他抱着胸说道。

“为什么他妈的不能？”

“因为我说了不能。”

“我们有老大想听的情报。”热浪坚持道。

“那可以等。”

“不，不能等。”天气巫师周身的空气发出电流的噼啪声。

哈特利摆摆手赶他们走，一副完全不为所动的模样，西斯科没法表示同感。“去举举重或者打劫酒铺，任何你们那帮坏男孩有空时爱干的事情都行。”哈特利向他们抛了个媚眼，“开始 **大汗淋漓** 的时候记得叫我一声。”

“滚你妈的，哈特利。”罗伊憨厚地抱怨道，拍拍马登的背驱散充斥走廊的静电。

“咬我啊。”

“好吧。”罗伊终于退让，“大冰块什么时候愿意见人了就告诉我们一声。我们要去喝点啤酒。”

哈特利点头。“没问题。”

两个人迈着重重的步子回头走了，西斯科松了口气长叹一声。

“走吧，西斯昆托。我有个新项目交给你。”

西斯科跟在他身后，离开他的朋友、未来可能的女友（哎，男人总可以做做梦）和敌人睡觉的房间。


	12. 第十二章

“我不信。”

“不，我这是在告诉你，我知道是事实。”西斯科一边打字一边瞟了哈特利一眼；别人一直告诉他眼神交流是建立信任的重要一步，鉴于他准备要说的话听起来有多疯癫，他需要那份信任，“巴里奔跑的速度太快，快得穿越了过去改变未来。所以要么就是时间线已经重写而旧的永远消失，要么就是原有的时间线还存在，我们目前正活在平行宇宙里。”

哈特利全神贯注听他解释，但接着一脸兴致缺缺地回头继续匆匆写笔记。“你确实一向都热爱多重宇宙这点子。”

西斯科一推面前的桌子向后滑，恼火地抛起手臂。“我真不明白你为什么不和我一样兴奋。我告诉你我私底下认识一个曾经穿越时间的人，但感觉却像是我在告诉你二加二等于四。”

“有你和你那帮怪胎朋友到处跑，这城里已经没有什么东西能让我吃惊了。”

西斯科目瞪口呆。“乌鸦还敢笑猪黑！你和无赖帮混在一起好吧！”

他们在西斯科经过与哈特利的激辩后命名为双人工坊2的房间里（哈特利争取想叫这里密室，因为他是哈利•波特的死忠宅粉）。几个小时前他们留下斯纳特和巴里休息睡觉，从那时起他们就一直在电脑前工作。西斯科怀疑哈特利的“新项目”与其说是真正的项目，倒不如说是要让西斯科忙起来并给斯纳特隐私空间。他们没有找到多少埃文•麦卡洛克的公开信息，转而根据天眼会里的犯罪记录做笔记。

有人敲了几下门，打断了哈特利可能准备用于反驳的不知道什么话。

丽莎突然冒出一颗头进来，宣布道：“我们要在有椅子的房间开会。”

西斯科只瞥见她一眼然后她又消失了。

“有椅子的房间？”西斯科复述道，转向哈特利抬起眉毛。

“里面有椅子。”哈特利全然面无表情地说。

西斯科从座位上起来，一边走一边舒展僵硬的脖子和背。“是喔，谢谢解答，要不然我这辈子都想不出来。你的天才让我五体投地。”

哈特利只是回给他一根中指。 

尽管十分不愿意承认，但和哈特利一起工作还挺有趣的。没错，他们的工作关系不如他和乔那样默契十足也缺少与乔之间的调侃打趣，但是能在解释某些涉及科学的东西时不必对上宠溺但迷惑的回望，这真的很不错。

他和哈特利研究同样的东西，在同样的宅圈里出没（但是社交圈绝对不同）。他能和西斯科你一言我一语飞快交谈，自从巴里远离他们所有人后他实在想念这种状态。西斯科所说的每一句话，哈特利都明白意思。不仅如此，他还能吸收西斯科的点子再往里面加料，把事情越搞越大。

真可惜他是个超级大混蛋。

他们是最后到达椅子房间的人，而这里和西斯科脑中的桃瑞丝•沙尔塞朵式*布置不太一样。确实，这里有好几张椅子，但是全部都样式老旧而且损毁严重得甚至不能称之为古董；再破一点就像是大型垃圾日时摆在谁家路边的货色了。尽管如此，缺少现代化电气照明并在烛光的协助之下，这些椅子令房间散发出那种西斯科喜欢的旧时代吸烟室气氛。西斯科相信这都是冷队的功劳，他完全无法想象这里还有谁会在乎什么美学。这些椅子围绕着房间中央的木制咖啡桌隐隐约约摆成了一个圆形。（*：艺术家桃瑞丝的相关介绍及作品展示请走[这里](http://www.artda.cn/view.php?cid=35&tid=1098&page=1) 。）

西斯科走进门后第一个看到的人是巴里。他看起来比上次见到时有活力多了，正靠着墙留意房间里的每一个人。他一定是闪回了星际实验室一趟，因为他从镜子世界出来时穿的破烂制服不见了，取而代之身上是一套全新的战衣，不见一丝刮痕。他好奇巴里现在还剩下多少套。奇点事件后西斯科最后一次离开实验室时一共有三套制服，而他很肯定没有他在巴里完全不可能知道要怎么制作。也许这就是最后一套。

噁啊。但是现在谁来洗制服呢？因为他敢用性命担保肯定不是巴里。他清楚这一点是因为他见识过他家孩子巴里在乔家的凌乱狗窝，也花费了足够多的清晨洗刷他的美丽造物去除上面的神速者汗臭。

寒冷队长坐在房间里与巴里完全相反的另一端，就好像那能糊弄谁似的。 **对，这里没什么好看的。一边去。** 至少似乎罗伊和马登并不知情。西斯科可能最近不怎么出现在巴里的生活中——巴里的选择，不是他的，他努力尊重这点——但要是热浪竟然比他还快觉察到闪电侠和无赖帮头领之间有什么暧昧，他会觉得自己是个绝世大蠢材。

丽莎倚坐在哥哥椅子的扶手上，她看起来是如此镇定自若，简直难以相信在几小时之前她遭到囚禁拼死搏斗。和哥哥重逢时袒露的赤裸情感已经消失，代之是记忆中初次见面时的冷静有度。巴里也不是唯一梳洗了一番的人；她的妆容和发型无可挑剔，衣着没有任何破损。她脸上的红色刮痕——已经用粉饼或粉底尽量遮盖但仍然可见——是她的经历仅剩的证据。

西斯科跟在哈特利后面，对方走向罗伊和马登然后在他们旁边落座。无赖帮的重型打手们各自拿着一支啤酒，热浪悠闲自得地摊坐在椅子上。现在无赖帮全坐下来以后房间还剩下许多椅子，但看到马登射向他的敌意表情，接着又在躲避天气巫师的眼刀时瞄到罗伊拳头上血肉模糊的指节，西斯科决定可能还是站在巴里隔壁比较安全。

一对好兄弟站在一起，共同面对一群绑架了你的超级恶棍。

斯纳特俯视结集起来的无赖帮，并没有特别注意混杂在他们中间的两位大好人。“有没有沃克的消息？”

马登冷哼。“没有。那小鬼转入地下了，估计是回爹地那里哭哭去了吧。我真不知道你为什——”

“你们还查出了什么？”马登对着打断他的斯纳特怒目而视。

“我们和那帮女孩子聊了聊。”米克回答。

“女孩子？”西斯科向巴里做了个嘴型。神速者只是耸了耸肩，脸上的表情同样疑惑。

斯纳特重新往后一靠。“安琪怎么样了？”

那个名字令巴里脸上流露出恍然大悟的神色。西斯科对他挑起一根眉毛提问，但他仅仅是摇摇头做了个 **现在不是时候** 的表情。好吧，这只让西斯科更加想知道内情。不过，话又说回来了，好奇心 **的确** 能杀死猫而他现在已经是如履薄冰。他暂时决定小心谨慎才是美德，继续假装自己不存在。

米克低声哼哼。“她挺好。向你打了声招呼，奇怪她最近都没有收到你的消息。不用担心，”米克点了点自己的鼻子，看起来特别得意自满，“我保守了你的秘密。”

马登听到这个精神一振，可能是嗅到了水里的血腥味。“什么秘密？”

斯纳特瞪他。“与你无关。”然而这明显是触到了他的逆鳞：他平日懒散的语调有一丝紧绷，唇上的弧度隐隐约约像是怒吼。等斯纳特回过头再次对米克说话时，他已经重新戴上假面。“那帮女孩子说了什么？”

罗伊耸肩。“有个新来的家伙在附近闲晃。她们的描述符合麦卡洛克：完全听不懂的口音和豁牙什么的。她们说他从来不多话，就是来找乐子的。只要女人和威士忌，不讲工作上的事情。他下次来的时候她们会给我们打个电话。”

“好极了。还有你这血淋淋的拳头是怎么回事？”米克低头看自己的手，仿佛现在才想起来。

“哦，有个家伙的表情我不喜欢。”

斯纳特唇角一翘算是个微笑，那笑容宠溺纵容。“是，我敢肯定你不喜欢。”

西斯科没有看漏斯纳特和罗伊两个人交流时马登脸上露出的不悦。他在无赖帮附近呆得越久，就越发慢慢摸清无赖帮之间的互动关系。尽管他们通常都挺团结紧密，寒冷队长和天气巫师之间却绝对有些紧张。先前斯纳特打断了马登而马登急于抓住自家老大的把柄，这些全都表明他们之间不完全是阳光灿烂晴空万里。如果他是个赌徒，他敢打赌一旦有大浪打来，马登会是第一个跳船的人。

斯纳特向前一靠，手肘撑在膝盖上双手抵着下巴。“所以，我们会在未来某个不明确的时间点上知道麦卡洛克的所在地。那是我们的一项优势。不幸的是，这大概也是我们唯一的一项了。我们已经丧失了出其不意的机会，要说实话，我们大概从来就没有过。他已经观察了我们很久。这里是个死角，然而一旦我们离开这间屋子，他就有能力再次监视我们。他很可能已经知道了我们在四处打听而且会有人向我们通风报信。”

“但他的盲目自信将会是我们最大的武器。他以为他的能力令他刀枪不入，我们要让他知道并非如此。这就是为什么当我们出击时，下手一定要狠，要迅速有计划。”他第一次把全部注意力放在西斯科和巴里身上，“闪电侠和小跟班，我假设你们会全程参与，我没估计错吧？”

他们两人对视了一眼，回答的人是巴里。“我想我们两个都同意在解决镜像大师之前暂时休战。”

“很好，你们的技能应该都能派上用场。”斯纳特接着转向哈特利，开始要他提供麦卡洛克出没过的那些酒吧的地图和平面蓝图。

看到无赖帮的注意力基本上都集中在其他地方——不过罗伊现在正瞧着他们——西斯科示意让巴里靠近一点，好让他可以和对方比较隐秘地说话。

“我们需要凯特琳。”

“什么？”

“她是个显而易见的选择。他不知道凯特琳。我们可以用新手机给她发短信，以防他在监控我们的。”他扬起声音问罗伊，“你们这些家伙存着一堆预付费手机的对吧？”热浪从一开始就不加掩饰地偷听他们说话，因此很快就点了点头。“看？我敢肯定他们有多余的一次性手机。所以我们用短信把计划发给凯特琳，她会加入我们而镜像大师对此一无所知。她是我们的秘密王牌。”

“可是万一她不肯呢？”

西斯科缩短他们之间的距离并放低音量轻声说话。要在观众面前讲这个实在是尴尬无比，但有些话必须说出来。“巴里……只要你开口问，我们眨眼就会到。”他友善地锤了锤巴里的肩膀活跃气氛，“当然，没有你那么快，但会以我们这些凡人最快的速度赶来。”

“凯特琳……”罗伊沉思道，把西斯科和巴里的注意力拉回来，“她是那个脾气很烈的医生？”

西斯科和巴里还没来得及说话，斯纳特的声音就给出了肯定的回答。去他吓死人的神出鬼没无处不在。“正是她，米克。那么，”他再次锁定巴里和西斯科，“你们有什么提议能让好医生帮上我们的忙？”

他们俩紧张不安地对视一眼，接着巴里一推身体离开墙面，穿过哈特利和罗伊的椅子站到房间中央。他的注意力在斯纳特身上但他是对所有人说话。“麦卡洛克不会知道凯特琳在闪电小队里扮演的角色。奇点事件后不久她就接受了水星实验室的职位，从那时起她就再也没有和我们任何一个人联络。”

“没错，”西斯科提高音调说道，但他还留在房间的边缘，没有巴里那么勇敢穿行到无赖帮中间，“根据我和哈特利从天眼会挖到的情报来看， **过了** 奇点事件几个月后麦卡洛克才离开圣迭戈来到中城。除非他详细挖掘了一番，否则不可能知道闪电小队的任何消息。我很可能已经暴露了，因为，你们也知道的，绑架的事情，但凯特琳不应该受到监视。我想她会帮助我们的。”

斯纳特沉默了一会儿，他脑子里的机关显然正在转个不停。最终他承认她可能是有价值的一员。在巴里和无赖帮继续敲定计划的时候，其他人派西斯科拿着蜡烛去“蓝色房间”里取回一次性手机。他想当一所房子没有人住因而只是一连串分割的空间时， **客厅和卧室** 这类词语就不那么便于区分了。

既然现在有了一点点自由可以在没有监视的情况下漫步，西斯科渐渐了解了屋子的构造。他搞清楚了走廊从前门起一路贯通整间屋子，所有房间都分布在两旁。厨房在房子的最后方，浴室也在那头。他走下长廊，路过一间他认出是一开始关押自己的房间，正是在这个地方他一醒过来就绑在椅子上蒙住了双眼。稍微探索了一下后，他发现蓝色房间原来在最前方，是双人工坊2对面的一个中等大小的房间，里面只有一张桌子。

他打开最上面的抽屉，但里面全是纸张。他继续拉，下一层抽屉里塞满了各式各样的手机和配件。

“中奖。”

任何一台手机都能胜任，但西斯科翻了一遍直到看见一个顺眼的。技术可以成就计划也可以破坏计划，他不想拿一个会在关键时刻失灵的手机。他迅速摆弄了一番发现手机没电了，于是继续在抽屉里东翻西找从一团乱线中抽出充电器。

找到了来拿的东西后，西斯科开始返回椅子房间。但是路过一开始关押他的地方时，好奇心战胜了他的理智。他迅速看了四周一眼确保无赖帮没有派人过来检查他在干什么，接着偷偷溜了进去。

糊黑的窗户底下放着他的手机，就正是他今天早些时候（真的只是今天早些时候？感觉是几辈子之前的事了）绑在椅子上时记得的位置。在几秒之内他抓起手机回头躲进蓝色房间，一边走一边点进手机通讯录。铃声响了几下乔就接了起来。

“西斯科！你没事吧？”电话里乔的声音焦急恐慌。

西斯科瘫倒在门框旁的墙上，努力躲到一边以防有人路过门口望进来。“嘿，乔。没事，没事。我很好。”

“你在哪里？你看到新闻了吗？”

“没有，但我猜新闻说了些什么东西以及 **闪电侠失踪了！** ”

“还有斯纳特和他的逍遥盗贼团就要称霸中城。整座城市都吓坏了。他们正在商议让军队介入。你在哪里？”

“呃……其实我现在正和无赖帮在一起。”

“什么？！”

“他们算是……绑架了我？但是巴里也在这里。我们挺好的。”

“告诉我你的具体位置，我去调动特遣队。”

“别。乔，一切已经在我们掌控之中。”他多么全心全意希望那是真话，“这回无赖帮不是我们的敌人。听着，我没时间解释一切了。你只要知道巴里和我都很好而且我们会解决这件事。”

“我猜我说什么都不能改变你的心意了？”

西斯科空洞地大笑。“不能。”乔现在知道的事情越少越好。

“我希望你知道自己在干什么。照顾好你自己和我儿子，把他带回我身边。”

“乔，我会的。”

西斯科点击挂断按钮瘫软在墙上，仅仅是停在原地一阵子呼吸。他才不管自己长时间缺席会不会引来无赖帮的怀疑。发生了这一切之后，他需要一点独处的时间。

他怎么会陷入这样的境地？遭到绑架不应该是什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事。事后和绑架你的人组队合作一点也不正常。超级英雄不该和超级反派卿卿我我。假如说他曾经从自己看的漫画书里学会任何东西，那么就是以上这一点了。

然而黑与白最近似乎已经没有那么清楚分明。威尔斯博士——是艾尔博德，他在心里纠正自己——就让他们看到人不能总是信任那些表面上像是朋友的人。至少斯纳特从不掩饰自己是谁。

西斯科想也许相信真理、正义和美国精神永不灭太天真，但他从小就一直怀着这样的理念，那些身穿披风的能人异士在他心里光芒四射。

也许是时候把这些孩子气的东西放在一边了。

他从墙上起来，把自己的手机放进口袋然后慢慢回到椅子房间。没有人注意到他重新登场，于是他走到巴里身边把手机交给他。巴里对他点点头道谢。

他凝视了自己的脚一会儿，心不在焉地听着房间里的讨论，但是当斯纳特开始提出各种更好的主意打造计划时他抬起了头，目光与丽莎的视线交接。她显然已经观察了他一段时间——甚至也许是从他回来的那一刻起——即使西斯科发现了她，她也没有回避。

现在回想起来，西斯科意识到丽莎从小会议开始就没有说过一个字。然而她的双眼里蕴含了千言万语，意味深长得西斯科需要十年记录解读。

她断开凝视时毫无预警，他感觉就像是落入了亚历山大图书馆的余灰。

她以极为微妙的方式调整自己坐在扶手上的姿势然后开始说话，不费吹灰之力就抓住了无赖帮和巴里的注意。“我有个点子，你们很可能不会喜欢。”

***

凯特琳的双手正忙着往一些基因样本里添加蛋白质沉淀剂，就在这个时候她的手机朝她响了一声。估计是垃圾短信，她这样推断。自从罗尼离开后，已经没有人会给她发短信了。她还在与斯坦恩教授保持联系——他也失去了自己的半身——但他是个老派的人，真的会给别人打电话。她在心里提醒自己记得在完成手上的任务后检查手机，接着很快就把这件事放到了一边。

等凯特琳完成任务，她已经完全忘记了那个打断工作的小插曲。短信继续保持未读状态，而她独自坐在实验室的桌边吃那天早上带的午餐。不是什么豪华盛宴，就是一个三明治和一片水果。足以让她继续前进。足以让她继续工作。足以让她继续忙碌。

直到她开始收拾东西准备回去自己那间床铺过大的空荡公寓，她才看到手机屏幕一角闪烁的提示灯。每次看到这一幕她都忍不住燃起一丝希望之火——也许他找到了回家的路，也许他回来了——但她内心充满逻辑的那一面知道这是不可能的。奇迹不会发生第二次。罗尼已经走了，这次他不会再回来。

她滑屏解锁进入短信箱，迎面跳出来的是个不认识的号码。大失所望之下她差点就准备删除短信，然而当她看到下面附上的的短信预览，她恨不得立刻就点进去。

**凯特琳。我是巴里。**

**我们需要你的帮助。**

**真的真的对不起。**


	13. 第十三章

几小时之后莱发现自己重新回到了公寓。丽莎解释了她的计划而大家在警告之下同意后，西斯科和无赖帮就各自散开了。巴里听候调遣轮流前往各个无赖决定休息用的安全屋或是公寓，过去以神速遮盖并收拾所有镜面。他们倒不认为麦卡洛克会在短时间内袭击他们，但没人喜欢有个超能偷窥狂围观。

“你觉得这会成功吗？”

巴里不知怎地再次躺在了他床上。莱是最后一个离开的，巴里处理好公寓房间防止镜像大师入侵后便局促不安地站在门口，直到莱微微一倾下颌邀请他走进卧室。莱知道自己不该允许——这已经变得太平常，太 **轻易** ——但是从昨天早上开始就一直清醒焦虑让他昏沉又放纵，巴里身体所散发的温暖很快就把他拉向睡眠。他花了太长时间才集中起精神去理解巴里的问题。

“必须能。”

巴里转身侧卧，动起来时贴向莱，他支起手肘撑起身体然后问：“他带来的威胁真有那么大？”

“说实话？”莱用眼角余光看着巴里。过去两天他的精神非常紧张，但现在丽莎已经安全而巴里在他身边，一切似乎已经没有那么紧急或严重了。随着他的意识渐渐飘散，他对这个麦卡洛克的事情已经倾向于无所谓。“不，大概没有。但他利用了我妹妹对付我，他一定要付出代价。”

巴里微笑起来，笑容温和而迷糊。“所以你这是在说你小气了？”

莱的嘴唇拉出一个懒洋洋的灿烂笑容。“正是。”

与其说是听到，倒不如说莱是感觉到了巴里用胸膛愉快地低哼一声。男孩倒向前，一只手臂半抛上莱的胸口接着把头埋进他的颈窝里磨蹭。

莱一动不动，没有一丝抽搐逃逸泄露他的吃惊。

他的第一本能——父亲的教育刻进他骨子里的本能——是逃离一切突如其来的肢体接触，是把巴里从身上甩下来躲开。

但是他内心理性逻辑的一面让自己压制那股本能。亲爱的老爹已经死了。他已经不再是个吓坏的小孩，他是个成年人，一个当之无愧的强者。如今所有想要伤害他的人都正面冲着他来，而他比任何人都厉害。

而且巴里是美好的，如此美好，太过美好。他既年轻又愚蠢，相信每个人最好的一面，哪怕是像莱这样的老流氓。莱至少可以为他抑制住自己破损的一面，正如这小鬼应得的那样让他如愿以偿。

莱强制自己的身体放松下来，抬起手臂绕过来然后把手指埋进巴里的头发（他可能是逐渐和巴里一样发觉这个动作让人安心，不过他绝对不会承认），接着用嘴唇轻轻吻了吻巴里的发旋。要怪就怪他已经很困了吧，他爱怎么解释就怎么解释。“麦卡洛克必须知道谁才是老大。”

巴里低声哼哼，这到底是表示同意还是单纯的心满意足，莱现在已经没有精力思索了。

“睡吧。”

然后他睡着了。

***

莱醒来睁眼看见一片漆黑，胸膛上压着一份温暖的重量。

如果他肯对自己坦白，这种醒来的方式真不错；他都不知道上一次醒来发现有人缠在他身上是什么时候的事情了。尽管他很想继续享受下去，他们还有工作要做。

他用手肘轻轻推了推巴里几次这小鬼头才开始动弹。巴里把脸埋向莱的肩膀，一只手抚过布料横跨莱的胸膛。莱饶有兴致地看着那只手沿着凸起的锁骨回溯，感受到手指爬过他的脖颈，停下来了片刻检查他的脉搏，接着最终定在他的后脑勺底下，拇指落在他的耳朵前。

然后那只手把他的脸往下一拉的同时巴里抬起了身体——眼睛还闭着——在他的唇上印下纯洁的吻。他的动作里没有索求，不张嘴的吻不急不缓。吻就是吻；里面不带有任何隐藏动机，也不为获得更多东西而献出。

简而言之这不就正是巴里。

他对莱来说太美好、太纯洁。整件事从一开始就是个错误。如果巴里有半颗脑子，他就该知道不要和莱扯上关系为妙，而如果莱有一丝良心，他就不会容许一切开始——更别说是继续。

但莱不是个好人而他会夺取他能够得到的全部。毕竟他是个小偷。

天知道巴里会不会迟早清醒过来然后一切就会终止，所以他倒不如在可以的时候也享受其中。

巴里的唇懒洋洋地磨蹭了他的嘴多一会儿，接着往后一拉透过半睁的眼睛看着他，微弱的笑容在他唇角荡漾。

莱几乎遗憾要告诉他是时候起床了。

“你怎么可能知道啊？”男孩抱怨道，用力眯缝起眼睛皱起眉头。

莱宠溺地微笑。“人体生物钟。”

巴里重新把脸埋向莱的肩膀。“我需要多多睡觉。这个是，呃，”他的视线飞快地往上望向莱的眼睛接着又垂下来，“我超能力的副作用。更多食物，更多睡眠。没错没错。”

“那是当然。”

这显然是胡说八道（巴里连撒谎救自己的命都做不到）但不知为何莱停在了原处，他的手继续梳理巴里的头发，让小鬼休息久一点。巴里的呼吸没过多长时间就再次平缓下来，但莱自己却无法入睡。好好休息了一夜之后他的大脑高速运转起来，整理了一遍他们今天需要完成的所有事项去最终了结和麦卡洛克之间的恩怨。

又过了半个小时巴里才再度眨巴眨巴睁开眼睛，翻过身舒展瘦长的四肢。巴里像影子一样跟着莱完成日常洗漱，只有在莱把他踢出浴室以便洗澡更衣时才离开他身边。

准备好开始新的一天后莱离开卧室，发现巴里正站在厨房里苦思冥想。

“我原本想泡咖啡，可这里没有烧水壶。”巴里看了四周一眼，很是困惑，“或者烤面包机。 **或者** 微波炉。于是我有点不知道怎么办了。我确实又找到了鸡蛋但是没有培根。”

莱得意一笑，腰一摆把巴里撞开。不久他就用炖锅烧好了热水，一只平底煎锅烤着吐司而另一只正在做炒鸡蛋，巴里全程在客厅里看着他。

莱一边把面包片翻过来一边回过头看向巴里。“电视节目还让我以为大学生都知道该怎么在厨房里发挥创意。”

巴里呻吟一声。“我在大学里就是个笑话。要是不能往里面倒热水或者放进微波炉，对我来讲就不算食物。”

“你后来一点进步都没有？”

“不幸的是没有。”巴里不好意思地承认。

他们在舒适的沉默中用餐，当他们是时候离开公寓，巴里坚持要带莱一程。他差点就忘了初次经历到小树林的惊喜之旅时感受到的肾上腺素冲击。在他有时间做心理准备迎接超音速旅行的情况下这又是一种全新的体验，所带来的刺激比任何游乐园能提供的都要爽快。

他还是没能在路上注意到多少东西——结束得太快了——但在他有所准备时，到站的感觉绝对要愉快很多。

他们嗖地一声呼啸而至时只有丽莎集合在安全屋里；她在椅子房间，正斜躺在一张单人沙发上。他们在房间对面刹车停下时，她刚好拿着一勺酸奶就要送进嘴里。一刹那间她脸上闪过吃惊的神色，接着立刻换上狡诈的明亮笑容。

“早安，男孩子们。我希望你们昨晚有睡 **一会儿** 。”她把勺子送进嘴里，大肆表演如何把它舔吮干净，巴里在一边脸变得越来越红，“你们需要精力的。”

莱无视她的圈套，巴里紧张不安地来回望向两兄妹，就好像是在权衡如果自己支持一方的话哪一边会更能让他的日子如在地狱，但最终他选择什么也不说。莱真高兴看到自己还占着上风。他一直都有点担心他们一起在镜子世界里呆的那段时间，丽莎可是股不良影响。

“没有别人在？”

“还没。不过哈特利说他很快就到。我还没听到马登和米克双人组的消息。”

不到五分钟，哈特利就和西斯科一起肩并着肩走了进来。两个人正在争论但那看起来还算和平友好，因此莱只是在庆幸哈特利这么神采奕奕不是要和丽莎一起审讯他的私生活。

“不好意思要打断你们了，我敢肯定这是场非常重要的辩论，但你们完成我交给你们的任务了没有？”

西斯科开始在一边气急败坏地喋喋不休 **你真不好意思啊** ，《遥远星际》 **有** 多么多么重要而影响受人低估啥啥啥的，与此同时哈特利丢给莱一个小包裹。他打开一看，发现里面是一套他要哈特利给他做的通讯器。这套比无赖帮平时用的要隐秘多了，一旦戴上应该几乎看不见。

“你拿到的是一个可以藏在耳廓里的发射器和一个勾在臼齿上的接收器，”莱一边在掌心里滚动通讯器，哈特利一边向他解释。

“干得好。”

米克和马登是最后跌跌撞撞走进来的，他们还穿着昨天的衣服，后者身上的看起来特别皱巴巴。

丽莎冲着他们拧起脸。“你们两个昨晚干什么去了？”

马克斜眼看着她。“米克说服我和他喝一瓶龙舌兰酒还有一些其他玩意儿，但我不太记得晚上后来怎么样了。”

米克抛开双手宣布道：“那可是次 **心灵** 体验。”

马登射向他的眼刀很有可能带电。“我恨你。”

莱皱起脸。“专业到极点，你们两个。”他的注意力重新回到整个房间，“集合了，小朋友们。既然人都已经到齐，我们可以开始了。”

无赖帮的每一个人都坐上他们的专座，这次巴里和西斯科也坐了下来，那令莱感到莫名其妙地愉悦。“我们不能低估埃文•麦卡洛克。他超能力的潜能既数不清又吓人。通常我会把他留给闪电侠和他的小伙伴们清理（“谢谢啊伙计。”西斯科恼火地说），但重点是他袭击了我们，绑架了丽莎（“我也爱你，莱尼。”丽莎插嘴道）。这就令他现在成了我们的敌人。”

“他在我们不知情之下观察了我们好几个星期。也许那没有什么意义，但也可能代表他知道我们的一些情况——知道我们的行动和反应方式——那些我们自己甚至都还没有意识到的东西。我们必须十万分小心。”

“我知道你爱听自己长篇大论，斯纳特，但这些我们早就知道了。”要不是米克是自己的挚友，莱一定会揍他。“你只要告诉我们该干什么，我们会照办。”

“好吧。”莱转向巴里，“我要你去放下通讯器。找一个没有窗户、没有反光面的地方。可能一条小巷吧。你动作要快，比平时还快。我们不想让麦卡洛克追踪到你。”

“完成这件事后， **弗兰西斯科** ——”西斯科愤慨地瞪了他一眼，“——就会用一次性手机给好医生发短信，告诉她该去哪里取东西。接着就是我们行动了。我相信你和哈特利有办法调用市里的监控摄像头，对吧？”

“Ma che c'ho scritto giocondo in fronte?*”(*:意大利语，‘难道我脸上写着傻子两个字吗？’。) 

“哈特利，请说人话。”

“我们当然能，简直小菜一碟。”

“好极了。”

“一旦安琪打电话告诉我们发现麦卡洛克了，我们就通知斯诺。她会去和麦卡洛克碰面，引诱他到我们预先确定的地点，让我们能够制伏然后抓住他。那就是米克、马登和闪电侠的工作了。米克和马登会驻守在几个街区外假装在处理平时的事务，不让麦卡洛克起疑。闪电侠你留在安全屋里，这样他就不会知道你的所在地直到已经太迟。你的速度很快可以在几秒之内到场，牵制住他直到米克和马登到达。”

他下达完指令后巴里向他点点头表示明白。能任意差遣他这股力量的感觉真不错，莱沉思道。他非常乐意习惯这种事，然而他并不认为巴里短时间内会同意帮他实施抢劫。多么可惜啊。

他们多聊了一会儿确定所有人的任务，接着莱就派巴里出发去放置通讯器并找出一个合适引诱麦卡洛克入套的地方。

***

凯特琳发短信告诉他们她已经在下班的路上拿到了通讯器。

西斯科和丽莎那天大部分时间都窝在安全屋里。哈特利根据心情而定进进出出，但其他无赖帮的人几乎都不在。和丽莎一起打发时间挺好玩的，西斯科最终决定。没有了（他能猜到的）隐藏动机后，丽莎的调情变成纯粹是在玩，西斯科意识到对她来讲这更像是个游戏。明白了那一点之后他们现在处在了一个公平的赛场上，他打算有招接招原本奉还。

他们现在正呆在其中一间临时工作室内，好方便西斯科在电脑前工作。丽莎靠向他的肩膀，一边双手抱着他的椅背看他工作，一边颇为光明正大地想让他分心。他一直在这场集中精力的游戏中占领上风，直到她向前一倾用长发撩拨他的脖子，而且他能感觉到她的唇在自己脸颊边上耳语。

“你这样让我很难 **搞** 啊，”西斯科把椅子向后一推，带着灿烂无比的笑容转过来抬起头看她，丽莎后退挺直腰显出全副身高——比他还高所以西斯科甚至都懒得想办法赢过这项优势，“但我也不能 **赖在你身上** 。”

她的愉悦显而易见。“哦呀，西斯科！我还真不知道你有这本事呢。小心了，”她伸出一根指甲修剪完美的手指指向他，突然认真起来，“要不然我就要亲手解决这个 **大** 问题了。”

通讯器选择在那一刻咔嚓一声上线，真是谢天谢地。刚刚那可是场西斯科可以想象自己很快就会落败的懦夫博弈。

“西斯科，巴里？你们听得见吗？”

他一转椅子回头打开他们这一端的线路。“听得见咧，清楚又大声。凯特琳，是不是很兴奋要设桃色陷阱？”

她哼了一声，他这才意识到自己有多想念那声音。“我拒绝回答。”

“现在没有巴里，但是丽莎和我在这里……哦，还有热浪刚刚走了进来。”点到名的男人咕哝了一声打招呼然后靠在墙上，像个怪人一样光是站着什么也不干。但是西斯科不打算说什么，他可不想让对方把自己烧成焦炭。

“那么，我需要知道这个计划的什么？”

西斯科开始把他、巴里和无赖帮制定的计划都告诉她。凯特琳镇定自若地听了下去；西斯科觉得自己要是她肯定没有她现在一半冷静，但凯特琳一向都很务实。

丽莎在某一刻插嘴问道：“你有可以穿的东西吗？”

“类似朱莉娅•罗伯茨在《漂亮女人》里穿的那种？不。”

丽莎唔了一声。“不，试试靠近《真实的谎言》里杰米•李•柯蒂斯穿的那些。”

丽莎岔开了西斯科和凯特琳的话题，继续往下告诉凯特琳关于妓女行业的种种细节。西斯科单纯是惊诧于她的了解有多深。

凯特琳惊恐地喊了不知道什么让米克哼了一声。“好像她这辈子从来没遇上过妓女似的。”

西斯科缓缓转向他，不可置信地皱起眉头。“这是凯特琳，她当然没有。”接着他歪起头，意识到了什么，“实际上，绝大部分人——正常人——都不认识妓女。你们才是异常人。别搞得好像我们是怪胎一样。”

***

几天之后他们接到电话。

发现麦卡洛克了。

***

凯特琳一走进酒吧就发现了他。

嗯，发现这个词不完全准确。她一走进酒吧就 **听到** 了他。他不仅仅是声音很大，而且即使是在充斥酒吧永不停歇的杂乱嗡嗡声中，那个苏格兰口音也格外特立独行。然而她花了一点时间倾听才习惯语言节奏并把词语组合起来明白意思。

凯特琳紧张地把裙子往下拉了拉。她很久没有穿过这么、这么短的裙子了，接近于她去和巴里喝酒那次的打扮。那感觉可真像是几辈子之前的事情，当时的她重新拥有罗尼又失去了他。

“你看到他了吗？”西斯科的声音透过耳中的通讯器说道。

“嗯，”她低声说，努力尽可能不动嘴唇，“我看到他了，接下来我该怎么办？”

回答她的是丽莎•斯纳特。“去要杯酒。放松自然一些。横跨房间建立眼神接触，然后努力引起他的兴趣。不要提到钱，但也要尽量暗示你的时间不是免费的。如果他不来找你那么你就要去找他，不过这个问题我们到时候再说。”

凯特琳稳稳地深吸一口气。她做得到的。

离麦卡洛克几个座位远的地方有张空吧凳，于是她走向那里。她感觉踩着比平时还高的漂亮高跟鞋很不自在，而且她也不知道自己脸上该摆出什么表情。她该微笑吗？对每个人？还是说在这里更适合用 **女人不坏，男人不爱** 那套？她最后决定露出介乎于微笑和不悦皱眉的表情，希望不要太像是一张天生臭脸。

她想办法坐上吧凳后就立刻点了一杯鸡尾酒。倒不是说她准备喝下去。不。她只是想找点东西让双手有事可做。她望向麦卡洛克坐的地方，等他打量周围不小心对上她的视线时立刻转过来直视自己的酒。该死的！她刚刚慌了。但那就是她该做的，没错吧？丽莎叫她和对方眼神接触。凯特琳把玩了自己的饮料几分钟，然后决定可能来点酒精壮胆也不会出事，于是开始就着酒杯小口啜饮。她只希望麦卡洛克会注意到她并采取主动，这样她就能赶紧了事然后回家换上她舒适的睡衣。

“女人，你还好呢吧？”

那个苏格兰口音打断凯特琳的思路时差点把她吓得掉下吧凳。她转过身发现他正坐在她旁边的椅子上，显然在她陷入自己的思绪里时有人走了。这简直好像他能读到她的心。

“不好意思？”她真讨厌自己话语里的微微颤抖和犹豫。

“你好哇。抱歉，我不是有意吓唬你的。”

“不，没事。”她低下头掩饰自己的尴尬，“是我神游仙境去了。”

“哦，是嘞？在这座城里如果那是真话，我可一点儿也不吃惊呐。”

凯特琳紧张地轻笑一声。“你不是本地人，对吧？”

“你怎么猜到的嘞？”他宽敞的灿烂笑容暴露出门牙的豁口，“是嘞，我来自对面的苏格兰。不过我喜欢这里，想想我可能会留在附近。”

“调情！”丽莎在通讯器里大声命令，凯特琳非常勉强才没有震惊得跳起来。她差点就忘记有人在听她说话了。

好。她做得到的。她以前看的破烂电视剧够多，知道要如何露骨地和别人调情。凯特琳倾身靠向前，她知道穿着袒胸露肩的裙子这样做会更方便麦卡洛克看到自己的乳沟。“那么我猜你一定想认识几个新朋友了。当然，前提是你准备留下来。”

“是嘞。”

她用一根手指绞着自己的一缕卷发。“我可不介意认识认识你的。”

“当真？”

“真的。”她抬起眼睛透过纤长的睫毛看向他回答。

“你想离开这里不？”

好吧，那倒是挺快的。

“可以啊？我住在附近？如果你想要的话……”她的话音渐消，不知道要把那个建议说得多明显，也不太确定她说出那句话时能否不满脸尴尬。

“好，我想。”

“好吧。”她对他微笑免得自己苦起脸，接着跳下椅子带他走向门口。她领着他走下她以前从来没有经过的街道和小路，一路上和他保持着友好距离。她全程一边走一边向他保证他们就快到了，只要再走远一点。

随着他们接近 **那条** 小巷，凯特琳心脏的跳动速度飙升到每分钟一公里。麦卡洛克仍然跟在她仅仅一步之后。丽莎和西斯科的声音在耳中告诉她她的表现有多好，他们正在用摄像头看着她，一切就要结束了。

“往下走就到了。”她努力换上她最具诱惑的表情，满心希望看起来不会太假，“这是条捷径。”

麦卡洛克停在小巷入口，当她转身想看哪里出了问题时，他抓住了她的手把她拉向自己。她努力想挣脱他的手时他只是微笑，那笑容看上去比他在酒吧里向她露出的要险恶多了。

“你一定认为我是个大傻瓜。我要是走进去，我就逃不掉了……但我想你已经知道这一点。”


	14. 第十四章

“糟了！快过去！支援她！”

莱纳德的话还没说出口巴里就出动了。

其他无赖帮的人刚开始在通讯器里喊叫，他便已经到场把凯特琳从麦卡洛克握紧的手上拉过来。巴里花了几秒功夫把她放下在几个街区远的一个交通安全岛上，远离一切镜子或反光面。他放下她时凯特琳看起来一副快要跌坐下来的样子；她膝盖一弯于是他准备再次扶住她，可是接着她却用双臂搂住了他的脖子，把他拉过来狠狠抱紧。

“好了，好了，没事的。”巴里的双手笨拙地悬在她身后一会儿然后最终落在她背上，抚顺她的肩胛骨希望这能够安慰她。莱纳德那样对他时总能让他放松下来。“你现在安全了，好吗？”

当她终于拉开，凯特琳低下头一只手握拳擦擦自己的脸。等她抬起头看巴里，那花掉的睫毛是痛苦唯一留下的痕迹。

凯特琳对他颤巍巍地一笑，当她说话时她的声音只有一丝发抖。“我想我扮妓女不是很有说服力。”

巴里忍不住突然大笑出来。他大概听起来有点异常激动，但凯特琳也在发笑所以他想应该没问题。

“我必须回去了，好吗？我不能只让热浪还有天气巫师和他战斗。你不会有事的吧？”

凯特琳僵硬地点点头，不是特别有说服力。

他最后一次把她拉过来，迅速抱了抱她接着闪身回到他留下镜像大师的地方。

苏格兰人正在困惑地东张西望直到他的双眼看见巴里，接着脸上露出了然的表情。

“闪电侠！你没事哇？”

巴里一脸怒容。他拒绝和苏格兰人打嘴仗。就像莱纳德说的，麦卡洛克表面上可能像是个傻子，但他的能力很危险。巴里开始围着他绕圈，想封锁对方的所有出路。

“我还真没料到啊，你这么快就离开了镜子世界。干得不错呐。”苏格兰人站在原地不动。

“麦卡洛克，一切到此为止了。”

“你说得一点也没错。我要得到我来这里想要的东西，你呢可休想阻拦我。”

巴里咬紧牙。

“闪电侠，我们正在往你那边赶，”莱纳德的声音在通讯器里安抚他，“你只要让他多说一会儿，我们很快就来支援你。”

“对，冷队说得没错。”米克的声音响起，“我和马克就在几个街区外，给我们留点乐子。”

麦卡洛克没有动，甚至没有转过身去看正在谨慎地绕着他转的巴里。当然，倒也不是说他需要这么做。在这个区域里麦卡洛克可以透过无数镜面观察他，巴里只需要阻止他从任何一面中逃脱。

小菜一碟。

麦卡洛克继续说话，浑然不觉通讯器里的对话。“那么，冷队生完那一屁股气了没有？他准备好通过谈话解决问题了吗，达成共识什么的？”

巴里冷哼一声。要是他知道莱纳德对他的怨气有多重就好了。

“我就当作是‘不’了。”然而麦卡洛克看起来并没有特别困扰，“罗伊和马登大概半分钟后会拐过那个街角，而斯纳特兄妹骑着摩托车还有几分钟就到。看来我们要小小玩乐一场了。我可以热热身。”

麦卡洛克双手举过头顶拉伸并开始走动。巴里只能入迷地看着他，因为每走几步麦卡洛克的身影似乎就会停顿然后抖动，就像是他小时候暂停录像带时画面会产生的效果。对方会微微变模糊接着第二个——还是说可能是本体？——麦卡洛克会解冻然后继续步行，分身在一秒之后跟上他。

这种现象持续不断，镜像大师正在他面前增殖。不，巴里想，不是增殖，是投射。就像游乐园里的镜子屋一样无限重复。他们不是真的，只是光线的诡计。

当巴里终于发现其实麦卡洛克是在绕着他走把他围困在内时，差点就太晚了。他猛冲出去逃开。

巴里回想起他很早之前和丹东•布莱克——西斯科称他为多元体——之间的战斗。这并没有太多不同。他只需要找到本体然后把他打晕，接着所有镜像都会消失。可能会。也许会。祈祷会。

说可比做简单。巴里打量了一遍面前的镜像大师小军团，但是他完全不知道要怎么把原版从复制体中区分开来。也许他能侥幸让镜像大师累出汗然后把他从人堆里挑出来，但他可不敢打赌同样的计策会起效两次。而且天知道麦卡洛克的能力是不是和多元体的有任何相像之处。

他也绝对不想这次让对方落得和丹东•布莱克同一个下场。

巴里才刚开始奔跑冲破镜像——一路上撞碎他们并希望自己迟早会碰上某些稍微坚实一点的东西——米克和马登就匆匆转过稍远的街角出现了。

他看到远处的马登嘴唇一动，然后透过通讯器听到：“闪电侠，你有什么计划？”

就是在那一刻他突然醒悟，他现在是他们的一员了。是否可能只是一次临时休战，那并不重要。不管把麦卡洛克扔回去需要多久，在这段时间里他们就是队友。马克让他下达指令就是证明。他见过对方和冷队在休息时间像十几岁的女生一样斗嘴，但马登在现场永远都会听从老大的指挥。现在他也同样愿意跟从巴里。

这感觉虽然诡异但很不错。

“你能不能用旋风把这些镜子碎片都卷走？我不知道麦卡洛克的能力在现实世界有多强，但我不准备给他机会再杀我们一个措手不及。我要碎片全部消失。”

马登没有犹豫。在一秒之内他就运起手势，巴里能够感觉到周身的气压产生了变化。随着旋风成型并加速变强，巴里顺着风一起奔跑，把自己的能量加入大漩涡之中。米克毫无预警决定往里面添上自己的火焰，他咧开嘴在脸上拉出一个疯狂的笑容，巴里勉勉强强才避过友军的开火。

巴里退了回来入神地观看火焰龙卷风肆虐。龙卷风不仅仅清走了巴里制造的镜子碎片，还毁掉了行进轨道上所有的镜像大师复制体。

巴里心里涌起一阵乐观。他们办得到的。一切就快结束了。

***

冷队和丽莎换装并抓起自己的武器，迅速跟在巴里身后。西斯科听到摩托车匆匆离开时发出的刺耳尖叫，接着他和哈特利便留在了后头见证即将发生的一切。

他们对事态发展的掌握比任何无赖或巴里都要清晰客观，尽最大可能给出警告和建议。西斯科知道麦卡洛克诡计多端，但或许他们仅凭人数就能占到上风。

在这一片混乱当中，西斯科的手机开始响了起来。

他正准备无视电话，接着意识到在他们目前的困境中这有可能会变成一个糟糕透顶的主意。

“嘿哟。”

“西斯科，到底他妈的在发生什么事？”

“噢，嗨，乔。只是场小小的地盘争夺战。”西斯科站起来和哈特利拉开些距离，营造隐私空间的假象。他不知道自己为什么还要多此一举，哈特利并没有任何掩饰自己正在偷听的意思。“全在我们掌控之中。不用担心。很快就会结束了。”

“不，西斯科，这不是什么‘小小的地盘争夺战’。所有人都吓坏了。闪电侠凭空消失了一个星期后，你们让他在电视上看起来就像是加入了一群通缉要犯。这里头还搞起了火焰龙卷风。”

“噢。哦哦哦噢，好吧，好吧。我现在意识到这可能看起来像什么样子了。”

“是吧，这很不妙。你们完全不知道办公室现在都有什么猜测在满天飞，而我也不太可能冒出来说‘不伙计们，一切都没问题的，里面有些你们不知道的内情’，因为我自己也不知道到底是怎么回事。麻烦你了，就告诉我到底是怎么回事吧。请告诉我巴里没有加入斯纳特的逍遥盗贼团。”

“呃……”西斯科皱起脸，“我们确实和斯纳特组队了，但这次他是好人这一边的。我发誓！而且他直到结束为止都会在场，不会再搞费里斯机场时的花招。好了。”他深吸一口气，“乔，你仔细认真听我说，因为过后我没有时间回答问题。”接着他一边尽可能精简地解释整场混乱，一边盯着市区战斗的监控录像。“所以他们只需要把他困住然后抓到他，一切就结束了。”

乔无可奈何的熟悉叹息从线路传来。“西斯科，我不认为事情会有这么简单。军方已经到这里了，他们一心想开战。”

这让西斯科异常震惊。“军方？你是指艾林？”

“艾林有可能是幕后推手，但是不，是其他人，他们也好不了多少。”

为什么军方想要插上一脚？这完全讲不通。中城警局或许会尽可能帮忙，但最终是闪电侠负责处理绝大多数恐吓中城的超能人；一切在这里就是这么运作的。尽管没有人愿意公开明说，但公众知道而警察也一样。市长想把城市钥匙交给闪电侠就证明了大众认可巴里的义警之举。

西斯科努力安抚乔。“乔，不会有事的。军方和这件事毫无利益关系。巴里很快就会把麦卡洛克交给你们，接着我们就可以开始回归正轨了。”

“为了我们大家好，我衷心希望你是对的。”

***

在哈特利和西斯科的指引以及米克和马登的协助下，巴里开始慢慢清理掉镜像大师的复制体，但他逐渐感觉自己仿佛陷入了马戏团里永无止境的镜子迷宫，而他真的只想结束一切。他分辨不出哪个麦卡洛克才是本体，而对方只是继续不停投射更多镜像出来。

巴里需要莱在这里。莱冷静、镇定又理智，而与此同时巴里不过是在事情发生的时候作出反应。他的位置也不可能很远；战斗刚刚开始时麦卡洛克就说过他和丽莎已经快到了。

他竖起耳朵去听莱纳德摩托车的轰鸣，但除了交战的声音他只认得出直升机接近的响动。很可能是本地新闻台想抢第一手报道吧。他希望他们不要靠得太近。马登在操纵天气而米克正朝四面八方开火，这片区域现在可不是最安全的地方，他不想额外增加工作。

“闪电侠，小心！”

听到米克的声音他刚好及时转身看见镜像大师们的其中一个（还是说仅仅是镜像大师？）正在用便携镜瞄准他。他曾经见过一模一样的镜子。莱纳德就是利用那种镜子通过哈特利和西斯科设计的机器把他从镜子世界里拉出来的。

不不不。他才不要回去那里。

巴里召来闪电，便携镜刚一照向他他就已经跑到了街区中间，人行道上在他原本位置旁的长椅和树消失了。

“伙计们，当心。如果你们看到麦卡洛克举着一面镜子向你瞄准，快跑。他能用那个把你收进镜子世界。”

马登回答收到而米克咕噜一声。够好了，但是莱纳德和丽莎在哪里？

再三确认麦卡洛克没有偷偷接近自己后，巴里举起手按上自己的通讯器打开频道。“冷队，滑翔者，你们还有多久抵达？”

“我们沿着七十四街过来了，应该一分钟之内就到。”丽莎回复。

“好，我们现在很需要你们的援手。”

巴里后退直到自己站在周围摩天大楼的阴影里。如果他一直背靠建筑物，就可以减少一个需要担心遭到袭击的方向。从这里他可以看到米克，一串高温火焰不断从他的枪口喷出。他正在迅速解决镜像分身……还有其他几样东西。中城可不会高兴看到这些财产损毁。

马登也向后退了。他正在远处引导风向，但开始看起来有点累。

“老狼老狼几点钟？”

耳边的声音和肩膀上若有似无的碰触把巴里吓了一跳。他旋转过来，而麦卡洛克就正站在店前反光的橱窗里。

该死的！他怎么会忘了麦卡洛克穿行镜子的能力？他怎么会让对方差点又把自己拽了回去？

巴里拉开与橱窗之间的距离，而镜像大师没有试图追在他身后。直升机仍然在头顶嗡嗡响变得越来越吵，但巴里觉得自己在那噪音之下几乎能听见摩托车引擎的声音。

最后谨慎看了麦卡洛克一眼后，巴里飞奔向路中间，途中撞碎了一个镜像令玻璃碎片溅射到他周围。现在他可以辨认出有个东西正沿着马路迅速接近战场。一阵安心感淹没了巴里。莱纳德很快就要到了，他一定知道该怎么办。

他可以转身回到米克和马登身边战斗；莱纳德和丽莎绝对不需要任何加入打斗的邀请。但是只在那么一瞬间，巴里想要自私。他想站在马路中间，任由狂风鞭向他而火焰炙烤周围的一切然后只是等待。一直等待到莱纳德到达。趁莱纳德急躁得不会缩开时偷走一丝碰触，从他本身的存在中夺取一些安慰，正如他这几个月以来所做的那样。

在巴里眼中摩托车接近的动作缓慢至极。车子在他十五米外停下，足够远离战场应该不会受到波及，整个过程所花费的时间漫长得可以让他绕着城市跑上好几圈。随着莱纳德和丽莎下车把头盔丢上柏油路弹开，紧张忐忑所产生的躁动充斥巴里全身。一切都以慢动作发生而巴里只想要奔跑，想要燃烧掉这股不断膨胀的能量但与此同时他又不能。

巴里努力挣扎着想从嘴里说出一声嘿，让那语气听起来轻快平常。

先前听到的那架直升机冲过他头顶，他受噪音吸引抬头一看。他只有一秒钟时间去思考它飞得太快了而且不是52频道所属直升机的颜色，紧接着一切急转直下。

什么东西重重地撞落在他和斯纳特兄妹之间的路面上，所产生的震荡波差点就把巴里向后击倒。他听见不远处的麦卡洛克尖声大叫“这他妈什么！？”，然而空气中全是扬起的尘土令巴里完全看不见对方。他旋转过来，努力想看看其他人在哪。

有什么出现在他身后，他移动紧接着一阵风擦过他的背，一只庞大的机械手臂砸进他刚刚站立的地面。

一头怪兽笨重地从飞旋的尘土中缓缓走了出来，它的拳头几乎沿着地面拖动。

他能听见莱纳德在远处叫马登用能力清干净空气，但他的视线无法离开面前的这个东西。

它是一团精瘦肌肉的畸形合体，覆盖着一层土黄色的皮肤和机械装置。随着它完全从尘雾中显露出来金属偶蹄在柏油路上发出咯咯哒哒的声响。它的脸上露出鲨鱼般的笑容，满是利齿宽得不可思议，一块面甲嵌在它眼睛和鼻子的地方上。

“闪电侠，你好。”

它说话了。它说话了。那把声音深沉粗哑，带着自动提词机的电流嗡鸣。

巴里没有留在原地看看它是不是会说更多词语。他试图直线奔向自己最后看到莱纳德和丽莎的位置。他想确认他们都没事，确认他们没有因冲击波受伤。

但突然之间那只怪兽就在他面前，挡住了他的去路。这不可能。没有人能够移动得那么快，除了他自己还有……

还有逆闪电。艾尔博德•斯旺。

这东西又是一个神速者？它的动作确实快得合格，奇大无比的金属拳头迅猛一挥抓住巴里的肩膀，用力挤压直到疼痛难以承受。巴里的喉咙撕裂出一声惨叫。

当怪兽的眼睛开始升温，巴里知道他必须逃走否则就死定了。

他忍住肩膀上的痛苦强迫自己的身体振动。巴里的频率越来越快越来越快，试着和亚原子粒子保持同步。终于——终于！——他穿透了怪兽的手滑落到地面，而他的脚刚一碰到什么坚实的东西他就立刻以最快的速度跑到最远的地方，甚至没有去看自己到底在奔向哪个方向。他毫不奇怪自己最终直直撞上一堵厚实的墙，冲击力把他整个人反弹向后摔倒在地。

巴里把头扭向一边，看见本来要射穿他的激光横扫市区，仿佛一把热刀切牛油一样切割物体。他没法透过弥漫的烟尘找到任何一名无赖。

“闪电侠，你中招了？”

巴里一边呻吟着从地上自行起来一边回答米克。“不，我没事。”他不觉得自己弄断了骨头，但以他的速度撞墙可不是全世界最愉快的经历。他现在觉得全身哪里都痛，但知道这股感觉很快就会消失。

他望向怪兽，而从整整一百米外那怪兽回望他。那满是利齿的可怕笑容又出现了，它的嘴拉伸得比常理许可的还要宽。巴里无法转移视线。

它才刚开始走向巴里，一道霓虹蓝色的光就出现刺穿了它，像磁共振一样横切它的身体然后把它吞没。

巴里身后出现一阵噪声，就像是科幻电影里面出现的那种。冰冷坚硬的手指抠进他的太阳穴，怪物的整只手包住了他的头颅。

他没有时间挣扎，没有时间再次穿透拳头。他甚至还没来得及好好理解发生了什么事（它能瞬间移动），他的头就碾到了地上。他想他听到了一声脆响（很可能是他的鼻子，希望只是他的鼻子），他的视野花白了一秒钟接着疼痛在他脸上爆发。

巴里的耳朵在嗡鸣个不停。他能透过通讯器听到熟悉的声音但却无法分清词语。为什么他们在胡言乱语？他完全听不懂那些声音在讲什么。

从逻辑上来讲他知道自己需要起来、需要移动，但他的身体却不按应有的样子响应。他每一次想要动弹都感觉像是在泥沼里挣扎；理论上似乎是如此轻松简单的事情在他尝试的那一刻变成了不可能。怪兽的金属蹄子喀嚓喀嚓踩着人行道，接近巴里然后蹲在了他面前。

耳中的噪音增强。

怪兽的嘴巴动起来发出了声音。巴里只是呆愣地眨眨眼。

它的手再次伸向他的头，恐慌在巴里胸中沸腾但他却没有办法移动，那东西这次就要完成任务而他完全无能为力。他就要死了，再也没有机会恳求乔和艾瑞斯的原谅，告诉他们是他一直在犯蠢，他从来不是真心想离开他们但当时他却天真地以为这样做才是最好的。在他意识到自己一无所有的时候他想要的东西是如此之多。

怪兽的手包裹他的脸。它握得是那么紧，他已经感觉窒息而那东西甚至都还没有正式开始。它正像猫对待老鼠一样玩弄他。他的心脏重重跳动，呼吸减弱成了不连贯的抽搐。

那只手突然从他脸上扯开的时候好痛，但是他抓住机会大口深深吸气抬起头看。怪兽正在怒吼，举起一只正遭到一股冷、热和金攻击的手。这些攻势在它眼里似乎只是烦人。马登接下来劈向它的那道雷电效果稍好，令它蹒跚几步远离巴里，一时间失去了平衡。

然而这项优势并没有持续太久，它迅速找回了立足点接着朝马登前进。马登向它射出一连串狂风想减慢它的速度可是怪兽继续向前，于是巴里看着米克、丽莎还有莱纳德一起离开去支援天气巫师。

一等他们引开怪兽，莱纳德就冲到他身边。丽莎留在原地，掩护哥哥的后背。

莱纳德的双臂勾住巴里的胳膊窝，拽起他的身体直到他背靠店面坐着。他用双手捧起巴里的脸，上下左右摆动他的头查看伤势接着检查他双眼的瞳孔扩张。不管他看到了什么都一定让他松了口气——这就令巴里也稍稍松了口气——因为他收回手开始回去丽莎那边。“呆在这里。好起来。我们会拖住它直到你能再次作战。”

他想点头或是警告莱纳德要小心，但他的身体仍然感觉很遥远。他觉得他很可能是晕过去了一阵子。他可以确定的是当他下一次睁开眼睛，街道比先前看上去更有几分像是地狱，不过他感觉身体属于自己许多了。至少他已经能够站起来，而且只是稍微有些摇晃。

这大概不能算是他最明智的决定之一，但巴里闪身冲进马路中间以便清楚看到道路的两头。他知道这样做会让自己更显眼，可是他需要知道现在的情况并找到无赖帮在哪里。

一度安静的城市街道现在看起来就像是个战区。车子遭到破坏扔到一边；马路上的沥青和人行道上的水泥毁坏碎裂；周围的地上同等覆盖着冰雕、镀金抽象艺术品和熔化的残骸。

“马登！”

那是莱纳德。巴里旋过身，努力想要找到音源但没有交上好运。

尽管如此他看到了远处的马登，而那头怪兽离他不远。马登是不是在……他是，他正在飞。那倒是新鲜，而且还挺酷的。

可是紧接着发生了什么巴里看不清楚的事情，马登的身体朝他的方向急速飞了过来。他摔进一辆汽车的残骸里过早结束了飞行，身体瘫软在地。他冲过去摇晃对方，想把马登弄醒但是马登没有反应。

怪兽以超人类速度奔向他们，随之产生变化的气流是巴里得到的唯一警告，他立刻抓起马登逃离现场。他听到金属尖利刺耳的怒吼，只能猜那是怪兽一头撞穿了马登刚刚砸上的车子。他没有回头查看。

他们造成的所有破坏几乎都局限在这片区域里，他不想冒险把怪兽引开。这就是为何他很快决定把马登丢在只有几个街区远的地方，尽可能把他藏起来放在一些没有人动的车子后面。

怪兽只要花点功夫就能找到他，但巴里希望他们能够牵制住怪兽不让它有机可乘。

巴里开始返回怪物的那个方向时它正在等待他，就这么站在它所制造的废墟中间。巴里的通讯器在那一刻咯嚓一响，仿佛在向他提醒自身的存在。

他嗖地一声迅速跑过一边的小道躲到一辆汽车后面，这样如果那东西从街角过来就不会立刻看见他。巴里嘶声说：“西斯科！这到底是怎么回事！？”

西斯科慌张失措的声音透过线路传来。“我不知道。我不知道！”

“西斯科！我们需要情报！”那是莱纳德的声音。不管他正藏身在哪里，他都没事。“这东西正在摧毁市区。”

“我正在努力但不管那是什么，都是最高机密。我需要一点时间才能进入军方的系统。”

军方？巴里只有那么一点时间思考，接着一道光切进他用来遮挡的车子，干净利落地把它一分为二。

“我们没时间了！这东西可不是在玩。它想杀了我们！”

巴里奔跑起来。他躲过激光、蛇形电流和某些他甚至都不愿多想的绿色粘稠投射物。他一度看到了莱纳德，对方正抱着躺在他腿上的丽莎藏在一边。她的发间有一大片红色并流过她的脸，巴里立刻改道尽可能远离他们两个，一路上努力不要去想太多。

偶尔在怪物追逐他的时候会有一阵火焰趁机击中它，巴里松了口气，至少米克还在场上对付它。

但是巴里越来越累了。他已经承受了大量伤害，感觉到自己的速度正在慢下来。在某一刻怪兽出乎他的意料想办法抓到了他的一条腿，一股削弱他的电流立刻贯穿他的身体于是他尖叫。巴里能够逃掉全都多亏了米克用火焰枪攻其不备打中怪兽。

然而那东西并不喜欢那样，米克为自己惹下的麻烦换来了满满一肩膀从它嘴里射出的刃片。那令米克无法继续举枪开火，基本上让他退出了战斗，留下巴里作为棋盘上最后的棋子对抗军队的丑恶之物。

他一边奔跑一边恳求。“冷队，我需要帮助。告诉我该做什么。米克不行了，这里只剩下我。”

莱纳德立刻就回答。“闪电侠，我需要你把——”

线路中断了。

“冷队？”

没有声音。

巴里吃惊地滑停下来，按上耳朵的通讯器关掉再开启。

“冷队？莱纳德？你听得见我说话吗？”

仍然沉默。冰冷的恐惧刺穿他全身。

“有人吗？”

没有声音。

“莱？求求你……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 军队的怪物原型为《权力战队》（原为狂野风暴的作品，后DC收入官方宇宙之一）中“勇敢新世界”故事线里的塞斯（Seth）。有兴趣想看看具体长什么样子的请看 [此处](http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/657238f9gw1fahzxplm0xj209f0be0tu.jpg) （点击进入即可）。


	15. 第十五章

在军队的那只畸形怪胎袭击他们并在中城闹市制造人间地狱的时候，不知怎地麦卡洛克和莱最后跻身在了相邻的两个藏身处后面。巴里正在运用自己的速度牵制那头东西但是非常勉强。他们立刻需要一个计划否则很快就会一败涂地。

西斯科和巴里在他耳中说话，后者随着呼吸越发凌乱不断恳求援助，恳求一些主意、一些情报、一些可以利用的弱点。多亏了巴里的警察爸爸，他们得知这头怪兽很可能是军方的产物，但除此之外西斯科什么也不清楚。反正是暂时还不清楚，西斯科和哈特利正全力投入到这项任务当中，他相信军方阻拦不了他们多久。现在唯一的问题是他们能否在怪兽干掉他们之前得到所需要的答案。

莱低头看着怀里的妹妹。他没能及时引开怪兽的注意，令它碰巧打中了她的脸。她流了很多血——脸部伤口向来如此——但她的呼吸和心跳都很稳定。然而他没有条件留在这里看着她，战场需要他。

当巴里向莱恳求指令，他清楚知道什么是必须完成的第一要务。“闪电侠，我需要你立刻带丽莎和马登走。他们在这里不安全，我们不能同时一边战斗一边保护他们。”

没有回音。这不像是巴里的为人。莱捂起耳朵想屏蔽身边交战的声响。

“闪电侠？”

仍然没有回音。

“哈特利？米克？你们听不听得见我说话？”

通讯线路一片死寂。

“操！”他把通讯器从耳朵上扯下来，差点就想用力摔在地上但是却及时忍住了。取而代之他把东西收进口袋里。通讯器一旦失灵就对他毫无价值，然而他知道如果东西丢了或是坏了哈特利一定会烦死他。

当莱转过头评估周围的环境想看看自己都有什么选项时，麦卡洛克正瘫靠在汽车的残骸上盯着他。

男子冲他点点头问了句：“没事哇？”

莱打量了他好一阵子。“你还想做无赖帮的人？”

“当然嘞。”

“你要来帮我们打败那只东西？”

“一点没错嘞伙计。”

莱靠向前伸出一只手横过去，麦卡洛克的手和他半路汇合握了握。“那么欢迎加入俱乐部。通常场面都没有这么难看。”

***

“哈特利！你这是在干什么！？”

哈特利正在翻箱倒柜努力找什么东西，他脸上的表情狂乱。说实话他这样子有点吓到西斯科了。“我得去和他们一起作战。”

“他们需要你在这里。 **我** 需要你在这里，没有你在我什么都做不成。”西斯科劝他，想勾起哈特利膨胀的自我价值感。好吧，可能没有那么膨胀，可能恰好和他的实际价值相当。然而对方不需要知道这一点，现在他已经够自大臭屁的了。“我们必须搞清楚为什么通讯器会故障然后修好它们。”

哈特利转过来面向他。当对方说话——声音平稳而克制——西斯科能感觉到那一层薄薄的控制力正在压抑他强烈激动的情绪。“是那个东西干的。我知道是它，而且我们不可能修好。我不会安安全全地留在 **这里** 看着怪物在 **那里** 把他们撕成碎片。他们是我的 **朋友** 。”

西斯科举起双手想安抚他。“好吧。好吧，伙计。告诉我你需要我干什么。”

哈特利回头继续胡乱翻找那堆自从西斯科遭到绑架起就积在一边的科技装置和纸张。“快帮我找到我那对该死的音波手套。”

***

“你需要我干什么？”麦卡洛克问道。

莱叹了口气。“我真希望我知道。”

“我可以先从带小姑娘去安全的地方开始？”他自告奋勇道，听起来有些犹豫不决。他的样子仿佛觉得这话可能会冒犯到莱，仿佛觉得莱会因为他居然敢在绑架过丽莎后又提起她而动手教训自己。

莱低头看向妹妹，掩饰任何可能会暴露自己吃了一惊的表情。当然麦卡洛克可以做到那种事，莱真不敢相信自己居然忘了。他为丽莎、巴里和无赖帮的安全担惊受怕，这正在蒙蔽他正常的思考能力。

“好，带她离开这里。我的公寓已经封锁了，但你知道闪电侠的总部在哪里吗？”

麦卡洛克皱起眉。“水边那个又圆又大的建筑？”

“对，带她到那里然后直接回来。接下来再去看看米克的情况怎么样，叫他不要惹事。”

莱轻轻拨开丽莎脸上的头发，向妹妹最后无声道别以防自己再也见不到她，接着轻轻把她放进镜像大师怀里。镜像大师迅速观察了一圈周围的环境——军队的怪物还在一个街区外——然后冲向离他最近仍然完好的商店橱窗。看到他穿入玻璃后莱松了口气，至少丽莎安全了，他现在主要担心的是巴里。

他不太确定通讯器中断时小鬼人在哪里，而他现在也没有办法问。然而巴里每次说话时声音听起来都越来越焦急疲惫，莱不认为他能够独自战胜那只东西。他见过怪物把马登像苍蝇一样从天上扫下来，而既然米克的手臂已经不能动了，现在只有他自己和麦卡洛克支援巴里。

莱只需要一点喘息的空间。他需要办法和他的小队保持联络，他需要知道巴里没事。然而在那只东西追着巴里的时候，他没办法在失去通讯器的情况下和对方交谈。即使莱能把那东西的注意力从神速者身上引开，他们还是一样束手束脚——无法交流——而且最重要的是莱很可能会送死。另一方面，麦卡洛克的话……

正想着他的人就到了。恰好在那一刻镜像大师从窗户中重新出现，小跑到莱的藏身之处加入他。苏格兰人的能力对他脑中的点子来讲简直完美。

不过随着对方接近，莱注意到镜像大师的鼻子在淌血。

“怪兽碰到你了？”

麦卡洛克皱起眉，于是莱指了指自己的鼻子示意。苏格兰人用一只手抹了把脸然后看见上面蹭到的血迹。他似乎不是很在意，事实上，他咧嘴大笑了起来。

“你的搭档不晓得我是你这边的。如果他用左手揍人已经这么厉害，我可不想接他右手的拳头。”莱摇摇头。他们对火焰枪进行过改造加了安全装置，米克的左手没有灵活到可以控制它的地步，但是要令他不能动武，拿掉一只惯用手可不够。“他没事。”

“你能不能引那只东西去乱转，”莱向周围布满瓦砾碎石障碍重重的路面挥了挥手，“让闪电侠喘口气？”

他点点头。“好的嘞，不费事。”

麦卡洛克二话不说爬进了挡在身前的车子上的车窗，接着重新出现在十五米外的店面里，怪兽大概正在那里追踪巴里的动向。至少这让莱有了努力的方向。

麦卡洛克弯腰从路上捡起了什么东西——很可能是一块沥青，但莱看不太清楚无法确定——然后扔向怪兽。

仿佛扔东西还不足以引起它的注意似的，麦卡洛克接着用牙缝吹出一声口哨。“来呀大块头！你妹妹就是头大母牛！”他嘲讽完了立刻就跑。

老天爷啊，莱想，他和一个智障结盟了。

不过这起效了。那只东西追在麦卡洛克后头，暂时忘记了巴里。它的动作比麦卡洛克快非常多，短距离内的爆发力甚至能和巴里媲美，但麦卡洛克有一项优势，他能跑进反光面然后重新从某个地方出现，近得足以让怪兽保持忙碌而又远得能够保证自身安全。

莱看了一小会猫捉老鼠游戏只为确保计划顺利，接着从藏身的地方出来冲向下一个掩体，朝他认为巴里所在的方向前进。

有好几次麦卡洛克和他的追杀者靠得有点太近或是镭射激光在城里乱切，他不得不迅速跳到一边躲起来。但除此之外莱的进展很不错，当然，那是直到一声金属怒吼响彻天空。那声音一半像是人类，一半像是一根生锈的管子在水泥地上用力划。

莱躲在一辆凹下去的汽车后面，抬起头发现麦卡洛克正站在一栋百货商店的四楼窗户里，脸上带着欠揍至极的灿烂笑容俯视怪物。那头怪兽狂怒不已，在路面上踱步并且到处乱扔沥青块。

莱焦虑地看着那只东西最终停下了徘徊，抬起脸面向麦卡洛克居高临下的映像。如果那东西有眼睛，那么莱敢说它一定是在用仇恨的眼神盯着超能人。紧接着，它张开了嘴发出一声音调高昂的尖叫。

莱这辈子从来没有听见过那样的声音。

他跪倒下来，双手捂着耳朵努力试图挡住噪音，张开口发出一声自己听不见的喊叫。噪声的音调越来越高直至附近的每一片玻璃都开始了振动。就在莱以为自己不可能再承受下去脑袋快要炸开的时候，那声音的音高达到了顶峰，每一块反光面都应声爆裂。

一时之间，天空下起了玻璃碎片雨。

麦卡洛克呻吟一声，声音在莱周围的碎玻璃间回荡：“哦，你这玩意儿真是个讨厌鬼。”

莱低下头看向旁边的车窗残骸，问道：“你没事吧？”

“没事嘞，”麦卡洛克回答，他的脸像马赛克一样铺开在地上，“不过离这里距离最近又大得能让我穿过来的反光面在几个街区外。我准备过去那边，一会儿就能回来。”

莱挥挥手阻止他。“算了吧。你看看你能不能联络到哈特利和西斯科。”麦卡洛克听到第二个名字时表情疑惑，于是他细化了一下，“就是那个长头发很多话的书呆子。”对方还是傻傻地看着他，“我们绑架的那个。”

“哦！”

莱继续说：“通讯器坏掉了，我们需要找办法传递消息，而如你所说，你有一套可能正好有用的独特技能。”

麦卡洛克向他敬了个礼，接着他的映像从街上消失了。

莱从车顶上探出头。那只畸形怪物正耀武扬威地站在玻璃碎片上，嘴里发出一连串湿漉漉的大笑声。可是它并没有高兴多久，莱看到有什么东西从天空掉下来击中怪兽的背部然后爆炸。它叫了一声，如果让莱推测的话他认为这更像是它觉得恼火而已；它的皮肤毫发无损，身上看不见任何伤口。

在初次袭击后，炸弹接连不断源源不绝地从天上轰炸怪兽，而它东摇西晃试图找出源头在哪里。莱也一样毫无头绪，但是他不打算挑三拣四。他们需要一切能够得到的援手。莱和怪物很快就有了答案：阿克塞尔从天上跑了出来，他的靴底正在发亮——莱只能推断令鞋底发亮的东西很可能就是他能 **在空中行走** 的原因——他就像是带着希望之兆踩着插翼凉鞋从天而降的赫尔墨斯。

“阿克塞尔！”

阿克塞尔的头向他的位置猛地一甩，看到莱的时候表情一亮。他在空中奔跑过来降落在他身边。这小鬼几乎是全身上下都洋溢着活力，咧开嘴在脸上露出激动的灿烂笑容。他扑过来想整个人抱上去，但莱敏捷地躲开了。

那完全没有浇灭男孩的热情。“嘿，老大！”

莱向他露出微笑。“真没想到我居然会高兴看到你的脸。”

阿克塞尔听到这番挖苦的称赞几乎整个人都发光了。“那么计划是什么？因为那个——”他伸出拇指往怪兽那边猛地一捅，此时此刻它正在往他们的方向跋涉，“超难搞的。”

莱的目光顺着阿克塞尔的拇指望过去，注意到怪兽的面甲逐渐亮起红光。他把人拉回车子后面躲起来。“我一直在努力去到闪电侠那里，阿克塞尔，但是我刚刚没了引开它的人。”

阿克塞尔疑惑地四处打量然后视线落在脚下满地的玻璃片上。“镜子男？”莱点点头，他看到阿克塞尔的笑容变得越发灿烂时感到有那么点焦虑，紧接着激光切穿了车子的后车厢令他们双双往外扑倒在地。不过阿克塞尔并没有躺多久，莱都还没来得及想到要站好，阿克塞尔就已经蹦起来蹲下摆出了起跑姿势。“棒极了，老大你就交给我吧。我一直都想这么干。”

下一秒他就跑向了怪兽，嘴里大声呐喊着：“ **我是火车王！！！！** *”(*:游戏《魔兽世界》里著名的灭团之星火车王Leeroy Jenkins的口号。)

老天爷啊。他还以为麦卡洛克算糟糕。

不过阿克塞尔捡起了镜像大师放下的工作用各种炸弹对怪兽进行狂轰滥炸，绝大部分时间里都靠他的新跑鞋和怪兽拉开距离。莱因此得以继续搜寻巴里，他觉得自己一定已经很近了。

莱爬上高高堆在一辆烧毁面包车上的瓦砾，终于看到了熟悉的红色制服。他会第一个站出来承认他手忙脚乱爬下石堆另一侧的样子绝对不是自己最光辉的时刻。

巴里呈大字形躺倒在地上，不过莱到达他身边的时候他微微动了动。

莱蹲下想去抱他，但又担心如果男孩在痛的话这样会挤压到伤处，最终他决定轻轻推推他的肩膀。“巴里。”

巴里呻吟一声翻过来侧躺，接着半坐起来。他对上莱的目光时眼神有些失焦，眉头紧皱。“嘿。”

“你没事吧？”

“嗯。”巴里撑起身体直到自己蹲坐在地，停下来一会儿呼吸并聚集力气，“它趁我在想通讯器出了什么故障的时候从死角袭击我，然后它就这样跑掉了。”他耸了耸肩，疼得龇牙咧嘴。

莱检视了一遍巴里。男孩从头到脚都包裹在那件皮衣一样的东西里，实在很难判断他的身体状况。他眉毛附近似乎有些血，只有在面具上眼睛开孔的地方能看见——那只怪兽一开始抓住了巴里的头颅狠狠砸到地上，莱还记得那令人反胃的闷响。巴里撑起身体从蹲下改为站立，他挺直身体时痛苦皱眉的样子让莱确信这次打倒他的攻击基本上集中在他的腹部。莱在思考那件制服现在究竟隐藏了什么伤势。

“麦卡洛克在怪兽除掉所有镜面之前一直在引开它，”莱解释道，“阿克塞尔现在正让它腾不开手。”

“你拉了镜像大师入伙？老天，拜托，”巴里一边拍掉身上的尘土一边抱怨，微微有些摇摆不稳，“我说过让你别再招无赖帮的人吧。”

莱露出坏笑。“忍不住。我这人就是热衷于收养。”

巴里现在站直了，但是他用一只手撑着旁边一块扭曲变形的金属稳住自己的平衡——莱好奇在米克的火焰枪击中那块金属之前它到底是个什么东西。

“你能作战吗？”

“能的。”

这话听起来不是很自信。莱走向他，伸出一只手臂让巴里扶住支撑。神速者思考了一秒钟，但是对他挥了挥手。

“能的，”他一边重复一边放开了那块金属自己站好，第二次回答时语气肯定得多了，“如果阿克塞尔能让它再忙个一两分钟，我就准备好上第二回合了。”

“它把你打晕两次了，我想你已经是第三回合。”

巴里的脸上露出了虚软的明亮笑容。“感觉更像是第二十五亿万回合。”他的话用词轻松语气俏皮，但是莱了解巴里脸上的表情，那代表着他正在表面上淡化他实际上感到绝望的处境。在过去的几个星期里他看到这表情的次数已经够多，不管什么时候提及巴里的家人和朋友他总是那副样子。

莱抽空看了魔术师一眼，他正在和那只怪兽胡搅蛮缠。他撑不了多久的，要不然就是那头怪兽会反应过来他只是个干扰，然后无视他回到自己真正的目标上。

“冷队。”一把声音从他刚刚爬上的面包车的车窗传来。撞毁的窗框上还顽强地挂着几块玻璃片，麦卡洛克的脸出现在上面。“我找到了你要找的男孩。”

“哈特利找到解决那东西的方法没有？”

“那我就不晓得嘞。我只找到闪电侠的迷弟，魔笛手不见了。”

哈特利抛下他们了？莱不敢相信。在所有的无赖帮成员当中——甚至包括米克在内——他还以为哈特利是最忠诚的一个。他估计马登会在某个时候背叛他，可能甚至会想办法从他手上夺走无赖帮的控制权，而他知道只要能够继续炸东西并给自己找乐子，阿克塞尔很可能就不会离开，但他以为哈特利不一样。

他忍不住握紧一只拳头，向麦卡洛克问话时一脸狰狞：“那么西斯科怎么说？”

“没说啥。他还在努力。”

“叫他再努力一点。”

“好嘞，我会的。”

他转回来面向巴里。“你有什么计划？”

巴里抬起手想用手指扒自己的头发，接着才意识到他还带着面具。“我不知道。我现在还没有尝试的就是超音速拳了。这招大概可行，但是——”他皱起脸露出一副非常有巴里特色的表情，“——我需要一点助跑。”

他们也没有更好的主意了。“那就去。如果它注意到你想跟过去，我会冻住它。冷冻枪效果不大，但应该能牵制它一时让你干你的活。”

随着莱把枪抽出枪套检查，巴里贴近他的身体。“不要让自己陷入不必要的危险。”

“我什么也不能答应你。”

“莱……”巴里想去牵他的手但接着停下，他露出莱已经熟悉无比的 **这样可以吗？** 的表情抬起眼睛，目光闪向莱的脸。那副表情总让莱恼火得无以复加，然而现在不是解决巴里自卑心理的时候。莱拉合他们之间的距离和他十指相扣。

接着巴里的目光又回到他脸上，但他没有对上莱的视线而是落在更低的地方，然后……

一声轻佻的口哨戳破了包裹他们的宁静泡泡。莱四处张望，身穿制服的哈特利就在一边，正坐在乱石堆上欣赏这场演出。莱想为他破坏气氛冲他发火，但是看到哈特利没有抛下他们的铁证却也忍不住松了口气。哈特利明明知道危险还是跑来了。

虽然如此，莱可不准备什么也不说就放过他。“哈特利。”他尽可能鄙视地叫出对方的名字。

“别呀，不要管我。你们继续。”他向后一靠舒舒服服地懒散躺好欣赏，挥挥手让他们继续，“这些日子里我就只能间接爽一爽了。”

莱转身回去面对巴里。“祝你好运。”他用拇指抚过巴里脸颊上难为情的红晕紧接着强迫自己收回手，逼自己不回头走向怪物。瓦砾石堆发出碰撞声，然后哈特利开始小跑追上他。

很快一阵风刮过莱的背。哈特利回头看了下身后（莱强制自己不跟着照做；怪兽粗壮脖子上的头突然猛地四处摆动已经向他证明巴里离开了现场），然后向莱竖起两根大拇指。

“哈特利，闭嘴。”莱咆哮道。

“我没打算说话。”

他答应的沉默没有持续多久。“你要知道，我的长笛随时准备好了。我认真的。来点泰坦尼克号他肯定会脚软。”

莱敲了他脑袋一记。

莱一边大步向前，一边向哈特利解释了大致计划。倒不是说还有什么好解释的，分散那只怪兽的注意力然后希望巴里能一拳把它揍趴下。就一个计划而言，这还挺凄凉的。

军队的怪物注意到巴里离开了。阿克塞尔尽了自己最大的努力，可既然它现在已经对魔术师失去了兴趣，他实在没有什么办法能阻止它向巴里消失的方向前进。如此一来这就把哈特利和莱直接摆在了它的道上。好吧，至少这回答了莱的其中一个问题。除掉无赖帮可能是额外奖励，但是怪兽的头号目标显然是闪电侠。现在到底是什么样的疯子在掌管军队？究竟有谁可能会认为闪电侠威胁到了真理、正义和美国精神？

怪兽正在迅速接近他们。

“魔笛手，用你的音波手套减慢它的速度，我试试把它冰冻在原地。”

莱和哈特利分开，绕道来到侧面。哈特利站在怪兽的路中间和它比试胆量，直到它离自己大约十米时才用音波手套全力开火。肉眼可见空气涌起了音速震荡波，击中怪兽时把它整个往后一轰。然而效果并没有持续多久。它倾向震荡波，金属手指挖进地面然后一步一步攀向前，它的面甲开始升温。

哈特利不得不停下音波飞弹扑向一边躲开激光，光束射穿了他刚刚站立的路面。但莱正好就在这个时候插手，刚才他们走路时他趁机调整了冷冻枪的设定，把温度输出调整到绝对零度。他向来对巴里手下留情，固定在一个能减慢神速者动作但不会造成永久损伤的温度。要是他能把神速者留在身边作为一项永不停歇不断升级的挑战，杀掉英雄又有什么乐趣可言？至少这一直以来都是他的理论。他现在能够承认可能他对男孩一定程度的喜欢也让自己无法下手。然而他不会对这只怪兽施以同样的仁慈。他展开攻击把它的蹄子冻在地面然后一路向上，想要把它牢牢定在原地让它分心不再继续袭击哈特利。

阿克塞尔撤退到后方，正在等待他的指令。很好。莱现在最不想看到的就是乱跑的炸弹毁掉他的辛勤劳动。

冰正在发挥应有的作用，现在把怪兽腰部以下的地方都包裹了起来。也许等到巴里回来怪兽已经整个变成冰雕，他一拳就能将之打成碎片。莱只能寄予希望。然而那个乐观想法并不长久；它很快就开始一边愤怒地尖声咆哮一边用拳头去砸包裹它的冰块，撞得碎冰到处乱飞。它毁掉冰的速度和莱制造的一样快，因此他们现在陷入了僵局。

“冷队。”

莱没有余裕回头看麦卡洛克的映像在哪里。

“怎么？”他咬着牙问道，动用每一分意志力握紧手上的枪。他从来没有在这个设定下使用这么长时间，即使隔着手套那股寒冷仍然 **灼痛** 。

“雷蒙说他已经进入军方网络拿到了那玩意儿的档案。怪物有护盾。一种能量力场？是……等离子体？可能还有磁场？我一个字儿也听不懂，不过是件坏事。”

“他说我们该怎么做？”

“他想魔笛手可能会有主意。”

莱冒险迅速瞥了魔笛手一眼。“哈特利？”

哈特利的脸白了。“我们必须阻止闪电侠。这行不通的。他整只手臂的骨头都会碎掉。”

然而哈特利说的是什么并没有意义。他和莱一样清楚在通讯器已经失灵的情况下，他们根本没有任何办法能够联络巴里。他无法阻止即将发生的坏事，这个认知就像是股酸液在莱的胃里翻滚。他们能做的只有等待，而那正是他们所做的。

先到达的是巴里然后到达的是惨叫。

除了闪电的轨迹，巴里的攻击速度之快莱无法用肉眼追踪。当他终于看到神速者，对方已经跪倒在封住怪兽铁蹄的冰块面前，正向前屈起身体保护右手但没有碰上去。莱能从自己站的地方看到巴里的手腕不自然地弯曲。他的呼吸短浅，正在发出尖锐的悲鸣。

莱起跑冲向他但听到龟裂的声音后猛地停下脚步。他看到怪兽就像撕纸片一样扯开他的冰，恐惧将他整个人淹没。他突然意识到它刚刚一直都在故弄玄虚。它随时都能够逃脱，他刚才怎么会这么蠢！？

它还没完全挣脱就抓起了巴里，那让莱惊醒过来行动。那只东西的手握住巴里，莱没能来得及阻止它手里涌出的电流流窜神速者整具身体，巴里受到电击抽搐扭动就像是条出了水的鱼。冷冻枪的激光在他的身体已经软倒后才击中怪物，莱觉得他已经失去意识。冷冻枪的攻击完全没有造成任何伤害，接着数枚废掉米克一边手臂的利刃划破空气向他飞来。

他勉强躲过了，刃片只在他的锁骨和肩膀上留下相对较浅的切伤而没有刺穿他的脏器。微小的胜利。非常微小的胜利。伤口操他妈的痛。

他咬紧牙齿忍下疼痛接着再度追寻巴里。他还在怪兽手上，现在那只东西的金属巨爪正扣住他的胸膛。它好像正在直直看着莱，面甲上空白的倒影在它 **用力一握** 时令人惊惶。到那一刻莱才意识到神速者没有因电击失去意识，因为随着怪兽的铁爪收紧他开始了挣扎，绝望然而徒劳地去推身上的手。

但是反抗并没有持续多久。在冷酷无情的挤压之下，他很快就瘫软了。

怪兽放开握在巴里腰上的手，用另一只爪子抓住巴里的头仿佛他是只木偶，把他提起来乱晃跳起一场拙劣畸形的踢踏舞。它咧嘴最后一笑，接着丢下巴里往后退了二十米，但它停在原地不动注视着，仿佛想看看莱会采取什么行动。

“巴里！！”

闪电侠摔倒在地的那一刻莱无法呼吸。

“不。不不不不不不不不。”他一遍又一遍重复，飞奔向巴里。哈特利跟在他身后想要警告他小心，但莱已经完全不在乎。他来到巴里身边重重跪下，把男孩拉进怀里拥抱他，然而当巴里的身体软得像只布偶而嘴角流下一道血痕时，这是否真的能称作拥抱。

那只怪物在放声大笑。

莱的喉咙撕裂出一声狂暴的怒吼。他正准备去追杀那只怪兽，但是哈特利把他拉了回来。

“你的枪对它完全没用。除非我们解除那个能量力场，什么东西都对它没用。”

莱对他怒目而视。“那我们要怎么做？”

“我不知道，”哈特利承认，“但让我透过麦卡洛克和西斯科说个话。也许他又有了新发现。”

“你去。保护好巴里。我要去对那只 **东西** 开枪。”他吐出那个词的时候就像是在诅咒，“这可能没用，但能让我的感觉 **无限** 变好。”

而那确实让他感觉稍微好过了一些。让冷冻枪在他手中轰鸣肆虐总能为他带来一股力量感。举枪开火掩盖了他所感受的焦虑无助一分钟，直到很显然怪兽没有受到任何伤害也丝毫不在意莱或者莱的攻击。它甚至没有尝试闪躲，仅仅是站在原地咧嘴笑着看莱缩短两者之间的距离。

怪兽面甲的红光给了他仅需的警告，让他跳开躲过了半心半意的激光光束。莱知道自己的攻击无法伤害怪兽，但现在他能做的仅仅只有这个。他需要保持忙碌不断行动，否则他就会停下来思考。思考到目前为止他们所做的一切甚至不能伤害这只东西分毫，思考它不费吹灰之力就在他的城市里大肆造成破坏，思考他抱着巴里时对方的身体是那么死气沉沉。

不。那会让他发疯。倒不如继续开枪，继续行动。倒不如躲避迎面而来漫不经心的攻击。如果他能就这样让身体不断工作，也许他能阻止自己的头脑疾驰向前想象可能会发生的事情。

莱刚刚靠在一辆车后面朝怪物开枪，接着哈特利的声音突然响起，清晰可闻甚至越过了冷冻枪和那东西不断捶打车子的噪音。“魂灵之息。”

怪兽尖叫痛呼并后退。

莱猛地转过身找到哈特利然后质问：“你刚干了什么？”

“我关掉了。”

 **我关掉了。** 能量力场。莱回头。哈特利是对的。冷冻枪的光束在怪兽手臂上的机械部分间烧出了一块黑色的冻伤。不过他能看到伤口在他眼前复原，即是说它一定也具有和巴里类似的加速愈合能力。然而它的护盾已经消失，那就意味着莱可以直接不断对它予以伤害，而他是多么享受伤害它这个念头。

怪物身体坚不可摧的时间太长，它根本没有像普通人一样躲开攻击的本能——不是人，是生物，随便了，谁在乎。莱发现这一点的时候正毫不犹豫用冷冻枪指着它，它一头冲了过来于是他扣下扳机。它没有偏离路径而是直接用胸膛接下攻击。怪物单膝跪倒在地时发出的痛苦惨叫让他无比愉悦。

“哈特利！”莱大喊，“让它四肢倒地。”

哈特利没有回答他的命令而是直接动起手。魔笛手举起手套，用音波攻击怪物阻止它起来。这一次他们粗糙简陋的计划将会成功。

哈特利的凶猛攻击刚逼得怪物一只手撑在地面上稳定自身平衡，莱就走到足够接近的距离去干他该干的事情。他没有浪费一点时间，举枪瞄准扣下扳机，数秒之内棱角参差的坚冰便吞噬了它的整只手臂。

怪物身上没有传来丝毫恐惧之兆，但是它不明白地低头看向自己冰封的手臂时莱能辨认出其中的困惑，这已经足以让他满意。莱希望他准备做的事情疼痛万分而且他希望那份痛苦持久。

“这是为了你对马登所做的。”他一边说一边踢向冰冻的手臂，那只手臂碎成了一地冰块。

莱绕着怪物走直至他找到位置冰冻它的左腿和蹄子。“还有米克。”一踢。粉碎。

“这是为了我妹妹。”右脚没了。

现在它只剩下躯干、一只手和头。怪物趴在地上，它用仅剩的那只手臂支起自己的身体，好让它即使脖子弯曲向下也能看到莱。然而它依旧没有感到任何恐惧，咧嘴大笑着看莱谨慎得当地接近。

“你的主人能不能听到这个？他们能不能看到我？”

怪物一动不动停了一会儿，钻研着他，接着点点头。

“很好。”莱蹲在它面前，持枪的手撑在膝盖上而另一只手吊在中间，一副老练的淡漠态度，“这件事到此为止。我准备宰掉你们这只疯狗一样的宠物。你们不会报复而我会放过这件事。不过仅仅只有这一次。如果你们以后再来对我和我的人下手，我不会那么宽宏大量。”

面甲开始闪现那不祥红光，但是莱的速度更快。他旋身到一边然后冰冻住怪物剩下的身体，把它变成了一座畸形冰雕。

要办到他准备做的事情世界上有更轻松的方法，可是莱选择动用自己的拳头。在他拳拳重击之下冰块寒冷易碎，但他无比享受看到怪物庞大的身躯一点一点湮灭的过程。冷冻枪很有意思，但是拳拳到肉纯粹的切实感让人沉迷。他一向热爱酣畅淋漓的肉搏战。确实，这次的情势有些一边倒，但复仇的滋味是如此甜美。它曾经殴打过巴里，这完全是它罪有应得。时间在浑浑噩噩中流逝，不过莱估计他花了几分钟把怪物变成遍地的融冰和碎铁。

当他扔开破破烂烂的手套，他双手上的指节血肉模糊。他知道正在血管流动的肾上腺素将暂时麻痹疼痛，但这不会永远持续下去。

哈特利在巴里身边，支撑着他坐起来。巴里意识清醒正注视着他，他的双眼里有些不可捉摸的东西。恐惧，是的，然而那里还有些莱无法辨认的神色。莱不在乎。莱想要回到自己公寓的那张破床上而巴里陪伴在他身边。他们可以逃离这个世界躲藏起来一小会儿。没有人会嫉恨他们。

他看着哈特利扶巴里站起来，神速者的动作何止是有些小心翼翼。巴里的身体站直还不到一秒钟就突然难以抑制地剧烈干咳起来，莱冲上前想去搀扶他，巴里畏缩躲避他的碰触把他推开。“快走。”

莱蹒跚后退，感到受伤。“我不会离——”

“快走就是！”巴里哀求他，他的呼吸听起来短促而辛苦，“我会向中城警局说明，解决整件事情。但是如果你在这里，他们不会听我说话。”

“可你——”

巴里匆匆捉住他的脸。“莱，听我说。我没事。走。我过后会去找你。”

巴里不是没事。他心知肚明而莱也一样。他的能力也许可以顺利治愈他所受的伤，但是他不应该独自一个人面对。莱身上的每一个细胞都在叫他留下来照顾他。

然而哈特利接着抓住他的手臂想要把他拉开。莱甩下他的手暴躁地喝令他离开，说自己等一下就会跟上。对方眼里的担忧让莱恼火，不过他还是听话走了。

莱看了巴里最后一眼，闪电侠面具上露出的皮肤有一层晶莹的薄汗而他整具身体都在微微颤抖。接着莱转身离开了，尽管他身上的每一个细胞都在呐喊着住手。

哈特利走到街区中间时停了下来等他，阿克塞尔站在他身边，自从打败怪物后就一直保持着明显的距离。经过魔术师的时候，莱咬着牙说：“去找斯诺医生，尽快带她回来这里。”

阿克塞尔迅速回答 **好的老大** 。

他回到家看了摇摇晃晃的手机视频片段和电视上的掩盖报道。上面没有提到闪电侠叛变，可是同样也没有提到军方牵涉其中。

他等。

那天他没有再见到巴里。

第二天也没有。

第三天也没有。

他等。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终章于12.25圣诞节放出。


	16. 第十六章

感觉到有个熟悉的人出现在身后时，莱正在圣人与罪人的吧台边上喝酒。在他意识到有人注视着自己的那一瞬间，他突然觉得心脏仿佛遭到碾压。迫切想要 **逃跑** 的念头向他袭来，就好像他有能耐跑得够快或者够远逃离这次对质似的。然而他并没有让这些情绪影响自己。他是寒冷队长，他可以冷静处事。他没有暴露出任何自己已经注意到了对方的破绽，让男孩继续纠结一会儿。当他终于选择开口，他没有费心转身。  
   
“在新闻上看到你的演出了，非常英勇。”他缓缓咽下一口啤酒。  
   
巴里一定是终于厌倦了悄悄躲在他背后——或者是说既然莱已经逮到他在偷窥了，他意识到这是徒劳——因为他拖着步子走过来坐在莱身边的吧凳上，正如他第一晚时那样。“是啊。”  
   
“那么就是官方定论了。你的小帮派已经重新聚首，不会再解散。”莱那句话里没有带上任何疑问语气。那样就感觉太像是在乞求残羹剩饭，莱的自尊心比那要强。  
   
除了又一句“是啊”外，巴里什么也没对他多说。  
   
和麦卡洛克的对决以及随后的一连串灾难已经结束了好几个星期。他说了 **我过后会去找你** ，但是莱自那以后再也没有看见过巴里的影踪。  
   
这感觉像是失去了某些他原本不知道自己拥有的东西。他的生活中突然就出现了一个巴里形状的大洞。从那天起他每个夜晚都会留在楔石城的公寓，只为等待门上那同一阵犹豫不决的轻敲。声音从未响起。  
   
莱窝在公寓里整整一个星期以后，丽莎和哈特利两个人显然是酝酿出了什么计划。他们会假装自己一时兴起来公寓看他，有时还会带着杂货上门。他们各自的拜访以如此精心设计的方式交叉，令他一天的绝大部分时间里都有人呆在身边。他们大概觉得自己这样做很机智，但莱又不是三岁小孩，他很清楚他们这是想要干什么。  
   
他内心半是希望他们能干脆让自己一个人沉浸在自怨自艾里，另一半则是感激他们的陪伴。他们两个人都清楚知道为什么莱现在是这副样子让他好过了不少。他们也各自有一套对付他的方法。丽莎不是叫他坚强起来放手别再想了，就是想和他谈谈心事。丽莎有时候会干那种事情，她那些幸福家庭该如何相处的点子全都是从电视上看来的。每当她伤感过头他就会把自己锁在卧室里，直到她要么离开要么开始隔着门板深情地破口大骂。  
   
另一方面哈特利则会夸张做作地一屁股坐上莱家破烂的沙发，致以短暂的慰问接着来势汹汹地调情。  
   
米克和平时一样也在他附近打转，但暂时没法使用右臂搞得对方暴躁易怒，结果他们大多数时间里都在对骂。莱不清楚他到底知道了多少事情。也许什么都不知道。很可能什么都知道。没有人能确定米克在想什么。他装傻子装得太成功。  
   
最后一次有人目击到马登是救护车司机把他从闹市区的破坏现场带走，没有人似乎知道他现在的下落，不清楚他是正在休养、是关在牢里，还是两者兼有。莱心想等对方乐意回来的时候他自然会大摇大摆地出现。天知道他们根本不可能把他关起来多久。  
   
离开战场后阿克塞尔则是安静得反常，退回到他现在称之为家的不知道哪间废弃阴森的玩具工厂里。他最后会回来的，莱敢用钱打赌。  
   
捉摸不定的变化球是麦卡洛克。他说他想当无赖帮的人可不是在说笑。莱怀疑他们和军队怪兽的交战进一步巩固了他脑中那个 **我们** 对抗 **他们** 的念头，尽管现在 **他们** 这个词不再偏向于闪电侠和警察而是指某个阴谋论级别的政府秘密机构，目的就是把他们都抓回去做实验。他每天都会在莱刷牙或者看向窗外时出现在玻璃上，仅仅是来联络一下看看工作方面有什么进展。莱每次都让他失望而回，不过他很欣赏对方的不屈不挠。他会是个有用的人才。  
   
到了第二个星期过半，莱发觉自己每晚都会逃到圣人与罪人里，有时是为了逃离自己空荡的公寓，有时是因为他在自欺欺人假装他已经永远放弃、正要继续他的生活，有时则只是为了避开自己的妹妹和队友。辛运的是他们似乎理解他想要独处的需求，没有跟着他去那里——尽管丽莎每次见到他抓起大衣离开都会忧心忡忡地冲他皱眉。他知道她看到了什么；她看到的是他们都曾在父亲身上见过的行为模式。  
   
正是因为意识到了这个事实，他才没有放纵自己随心所欲痛饮。取而代之他小口啜饮啤酒直到酒保不再接单，接着他就会回家。  
   
然后他看到了新闻，上面播送了闪电日庆典发生战斗的现场录像，于是他知道了。  
   
知道了巴里已经回到他属于的地方，和他的家人朋友在一起。一切恢复原状，现在巴里的生活已经没有了他的一席之地。  
   
他心里有一部分一直都明白这一天迟早会来，他只是没有料到竟如此之痛。  
   
“假如说你们又开始上演快乐大家庭，那么问题就来了：你为什么要到这里？”他挑起一根眉毛转而看向巴里，没有把后半句 **和我在一起** 说出口。胃底里沉重的坠落感再次向他证实自己已经知道答案，他只是不愿在大声说出来之前接受罢了。巴里到了这里——中立地带，不像他的公寓——来把事情说清楚，来重新划下他们之间的条条框框，好让他们能够回到英雄与恶棍的关系再无其他。  
   
巴里低着头，双手摆在大腿上。他凝固不动了有史以来最长的时间。他看起来就像是阿特拉斯，肩膀上承托了整个世界的重量。  
   
“对不起。”他听上去是那样难过。一个人能够同时心怀两种冲突的情绪可真是件有意思的事情，莱这样沉思。因为一方面，巴里声音里的痛苦给了他一种冰冷的复仇快感。如果他不得不承受这份折磨，那么巴里至少该和他一起煎熬。  
   
然而另一方面他却无比想要安慰神速者。到这个时候那已经变成了一种巴甫洛夫式的条件反射。如果巴里正在伤心，那么他的本能就会要他去解决。  
   
他内心的拉锯战让他纹丝不动一言不发，继续等待。  
   
“我原本不想来这里的，”巴里继续说道，他抬起视线目光闪向莱的脸，“我知道我不该来。我什么都做不好。可我就是……”他陷入沉默。  
   
莱喝酒。  
   
“不管我们之间所发生的……这个”他在两人之间挥手示意，“是什么，我都不想停。”  
   
纯粹的震惊令莱牢牢定在原地，正要送进嘴里的酒瓶停在半空。  
   
巴里继续说话，对此一无所知。“我知道在过去的这几个月里我就是个烦人精，我一点也不觉得自豪。我以为我能回到原来的样子不再打扰你，但这没有用。我也知道你大概很开心终于能够摆脱我，可是……我想你，”巴里自轻自贱地哼笑一声，“就是，很想很想的那种，抱歉。”  
   
莱还没来得及回过神，一句话就已经脱口而出。“回我的地方？”  
   
巴里听到他的要求似乎有点吃惊，但是犹犹豫豫地点了点头。“好。”  
 

***

   
几个星期未曾联络后再次一起踏入公寓的感觉有点奇怪。巴里一边看着莱不拿钥匙直接开门一边谴责他还是没有好好上锁。莱只是挥挥手打断他的说教然后撑着门示意神速者入内，巴里小心翼翼地尽可能和他拉开距离走进门口。  
   
他们隔着一米距离站在莱家客厅里，气氛变得十分尴尬。巴里好像和他一样完全不知道该如何开展这场他们显然必须进行的谈话，他焦虑得快要开始在原地振动，目光到处乱飘就是不落在莱脸上。  
   
莱开口说“你想不想——”的同时巴里张嘴道“我能不能——”，紧接着他们两个人又再度陷入沉默。莱向巴里扬了扬手让他继续，不敢信任自己的声音。  
   
巴里花了一点时间才鼓起勇气说话。“我能不能……我是说，”他的目光闪向地板，“你可以直接抱住我吗？”  
   
莱这才意识到自己一直在屏息。“那我做得到。”  
   
接下来要简单得多。莱了解这些动作，了解把巴里抱入怀中的感觉，了解他身体那份熟悉的暖意——明显比他认识的所有人都要温暖，倒不是说他有一群定期拥抱的人可供比较。莱用手臂环上巴里的腰把他拉近然后把下颌搁在对方肩上，巴里的双手在中间揪紧他衣服的前襟。  
   
“这样可以吗？”  
   
莱抱得更紧。“当然。”  
   
他们就这样站了好几分钟，没有挪动，直到巴里的右手松开莱的衬衫然后展开手掌按在他的心脏上。这是个熟悉的动作，莱觉得大多数时间里巴里并没有觉察到自己这么做了。他已经数不清有多少次巴里的手游走到他胸前、腕上、喉边想要探寻心跳。莱在想这个习惯是巴里在他母亲生前还是死后养成的。  
   
“你这段时间去了哪里？”  
   
巴里把脸在莱的肩上埋得更深，他说话时莱的衬衫布料模糊了他的声音。“到处跑。”  
   
莱嗤之以鼻。“那我猜到了。”  
   
“我一直在工作，”他耸了耸肩，“忙个不停。”  
   
“折腾得自己筋疲力尽？”莱提示他。  
   
他等了一等但是对方没有回答。这不重要。巴里的沉默是他仅需的答案。  
   
“你介不介意我……今晚我能留在这里吗？”  
   
莱拉开一点距离以便看见巴里的脸。“你不需要问。鉴于我的……”他把手一挥，“谋生之道，你可能会对我的话半信半疑，但是有时候你可以只为自己着想。你可以自私。”  
   
巴里继续沉默。莱几乎可以看到他的头脑运转，告诉他莱是在骗他，告诉他他不值得拥有美好的东西，又或者正在告诉他那些占据英雄绝大部分脑子的不知道什么自我牺牲的胡话。当然，莱不指望自己只靠一个提醒就能让巴里完全改变态度，但从巴里狐疑的表情来看，莱刚刚不亚于告诉他天是红的而且回形针是新的国家货币。他知道自己应该就这样放过这件事——现在对他来讲巴里回到他身边已经足够了——但是突然之间他需要巴里明白。  
   
“我是认真的。你不能一味 **给予、给予** 再 **给予** 直到自己什么都不剩。”他冷哼一声，“属于中城自己的快乐王子。你的朋友可能会乐于帮你送走你的黄金、红宝石和……和蓝宝石，但我不打算那么做。去帮助别人吧，随你喜欢，我知道你们这帮老好人忍耐不住，但是不要在这样做的时候毁掉你自己。你值得拥有你想要的一切，所以直接拿走吧。生命中拥有一点幸福不会让你变成坏人。”  
   
巴里低下头，藏起自己的脸。“可是不管所有人怎么想，我都 **的确** 是个坏人……我利用过你。我 **正在** 利用你。”  
   
这些话感觉如此熟悉，可莱想不起自己到底在哪里听过。“也许我也在利用你。也许那也没关系。也许我不在乎。”他沉着地吸了口气，接着终于微微暴露出自己最真实的想法承认道，“我想要你在这里。”  
 

***

   
也许对方稍微听进了他的话。巴里显然还是会在做每件事之前都再三思考，一如既往小心谨慎，但到最后他迟疑地紧紧握着莱的手带他走进卧室。莱觉得这算是场胜利。  
   
这一步对他们来讲还有些陌生，他们安静地准备睡前的日常事项，格外小心以免制造什么响亮噪音或是撞到手臂把这一刻破坏殆尽。莱依旧会反锁小套间换衣服，巴里依旧会等莱上床以后才爬上去。  
   
但是一等他安顿下来而巴里还正在滑进毛毯中间，莱就伸出一只手跨越分隔他们的距离把巴里拉过来。反正假装这不会是最终结果没有意义，莱看不出为什么他们还要回避否认。巴里一开始整个人都僵住了，但一如往常受碰触所牵引。他们最后面对面躺下，脚缠在一起而指尖离相触只差毫厘。  
   
莱的眼皮越来越重，但他还没有准备沉入睡眠。  
   
“你感觉怎么样？”  
   
巴里躺在床上尽他可能耸了耸肩。“还可以，我觉得。好起来了。”他的视线飘到一边，过了一会儿他继续说道，“你说得对，你知道吗？那第一个晚上。凯特琳说服了我去见见其他人，去聊一聊。当然，不是聊闪电侠的事情，是生活上的，我觉得这有用。”  
   
“好。那很好。”  
   
巴里挪过来贴近他，低头把脸埋在他的颈窝里，藏起了自己的眼睛。“我们可不可以直接睡觉？”  
   
“当然，都听你的。”  
   
睡眠轻快而至。  
 

***

   
身旁巴里的躁动不安叫醒了莱。莱闭着眼伸出一只手揽住他的身体，想要他停下他正在干的不知道什么事情。“慢下来。”莱张开睡麻了的嘴唇咕哝。  
   
“抱歉，”巴里喃喃，“我精力太旺盛了。”  
   
太阳仍未升起；唯一从莱家窗帘缝隙透入的光线是人造荧光灯的灯光。外面的街道寂静，只有线缆不变的电流嗡鸣和卡车在工业区远处的轰隆。一只狗遥遥叫了一声。  
   
他只能在黑暗中勉强辨认出巴里的面容。他们在睡着的时候分开了，要不然就是巴里醒过来之后抽开了身体。夜色为房间借来了一份白日缺少的朦胧感。巴里的眉毛因为聚精会神而紧皱，莱从毛毯温暖的庇护中伸出一只手，想要把那副表情揉走。  
   
“别想了。”  
   
巴里只把眉头皱得更深。“抱歉，我忍不住。”  
   
“过来。”莱挪向前直到他们身体再次贴近，他用一只手梳过巴里的头发，把发丝从他额上轻轻拨开，接着凑过去在巴里的发旋上印下一个吻。  
   
“有些日子里我想死，只想从这里消失，”巴里对着他们之间的空隙悄悄说，“我也知道的。我知道那不好，但至少我不是真的想自杀，对吧？”  
   
莱不知道要用什么话回答，于是他把巴里拉进自己怀里，希望对方能够明白。  
   
“我该走。”巴里说。  
   
“还没到时候。留下。”  
 

***

   
莱下一次睁开眼睛时屋内的光线苍白。巴里一定只比他早一点醒来，因为他刚一开始动弹男孩就说了声 **嘿** 问好，然而对方翻来覆去的动静却并未把他弄醒。  
   
靠向前一边和巴里交换懒散的亲吻一边单手梳过他睡得蓬乱的头发，这一切感觉已经变得那么熟悉。巴里贴着莱的嘴唇低哼，接着拉开距离问他：“现在几点？”  
   
莱好脾气地哼哼，把巴里拉到自己身边。“我怎么可能知道？”  
   
“ **人体生物钟。** 这可是你自己说的，不是我。”他能感觉到巴里贴着他的脖子牵出绚烂的笑容。  
   
他无可奈何地叹了口气。“八点钟以后了，差不多过十五分钟。”  
   
“什么！？”巴里开始扑腾手脚，掀开毯子冲下床，“我十五分钟后就该开始上班了！”  
   
莱饶有兴致地看着巴里捡起地上的衣物，男孩看到衣服有多皱时拧起脸，但不管怎么样他还是穿上了。  
   
莱坐起身，巴里开始在房间里一蹦一跳努力穿上鞋子绑鞋带，不想浪费时间坐下来好好动手。他很有可能会在跑去工作的路上踩到鞋带绊倒。  
   
“我们下星期计划了点事情，”莱随口一提，这是在骗人，不过一个星期的时间足够他策划些什么出来令谎话成真，“你最好到场。”  
   
巴里在房间的另一头对他露出一抹微笑，接着突然出现在床边牵起他的手十指相扣。莱快要习惯巴里自然地运用超能力了。“绝不错过。”  
   
紧接着是一阵静电流的噼啪声，轻风嗖地一卷，他离开了。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者语：  
> 不管是好是坏，这篇文已经完结了。  
>    
> 感谢所有曾经留言、点赞或仅仅是读过的人。感谢kiy900把它翻译成中文。我真不敢相信这篇文到最后居然这么长，而且我坚持把它完结了，尽管我确实花了一整年。我挺不擅长坐下来写东西还不摸鱼的。  
>    
> 大家可以在我的汤不热http://nafeathers.tumblr.com/找到我。  
>    
> 译者语：  
> 终于平坑了，历时三个月感觉真是够快的。因为太爱这篇文了，所以翻译时特别开心，以致于翻译完最后一句话时感觉十分不舍和惆怅……但不管怎么样，完结就是完结了，而我个人十分喜欢这个结局。 作者铺设的细节和致敬梗都太棒了，气氛营造得也如此让人心动。糖与刀交叉，整篇文都是细腻的。衷心希望本篇翻译有让大家感受到这些我无比喜欢的地方，如果有那么就太好了。  
>    
> 感谢作者n_a_feathers带来这篇我极爱的文，没有作者就不会有这篇翻译。感谢大家一直以来的留言、点赞和阅读。感谢收到阅读到这里的你。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> 我爱这文一万遍。


End file.
